


Dolphins Can Swim

by natashawitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cultural Differences, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Hasty Ending, Human Castiel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No mpreg of main characters, Outdoor Sex, Pack Dynamics, Protective Dean Winchester, Repression, Secret Relationship, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Social Justice, Social Worker Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where Lupines are the minority and packs maintain isolation from humanity, Castiel Novak is a dedicated defender of were-kind in his career as an advocate for their species. Awed and honored to be given the mission to investigate an elusive pack, he meets young alpha Dean Winchester and his kid brother, Sam. Then things become more complicated than he ever could have imagined.</p><p>Ends abruptly not with the care and attention the author originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back. I have been suffering from a health issue which impacted my ability to concentrate – hence no writing, but the good news is that I’m on the right medication now and my muse has returned. Having said that I am still recovering so I cannot promise I will update as regularly as I did when posting Tread Softly or Run The Gauntlet. 
> 
> Dolphins Can Swim as my title may break the Trade Descriptions Act – No dolphins are contained within. It is a quote from David Bowie’s ‘Heroes’. I was listening to that beautiful song and ‘Changes’ when this plot bunny struck. (Also the initials D.C.S stand for my three main characters.)
> 
> Usual disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, I’m just playing in the sandbox. While I am always tremendously flattered to be recc’d anywhere, please do not post my actual stories on any other site (e.g. Goodreads) without my permission.
> 
> P.S. There is a ridiculous amount of world building in Chapter One, but hopefully it will be worth it *nervous grin as I dip my toe back into fan fiction*  
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It pained Castiel that there was absolutely nothing he could do. 

His hands were tied, reflected in the way his fingers gripped each other tight at the small of his back.

He blew a slow exhalation against the glass of a double mirror. It settled in an oval of condensation.

As the first tear tracked down little Timmy’s face and the normally stoic brave orphan used a curled fist to dislodge his glasses and scrub at his offending eye, Castiel reached his limit. Pushing back the sleeve of his ubiquitous dark suit, a quick glance at his watch told him that only five minutes remained of Timmy’s scheduled visit to the university. Wishing he possessed strength to break steel, Castiel made a good effort at ripping door handles from their fixings as he marched from his secreted observation post to the bean bag and toy strewn Were-Child Development Study room.

“Mr. Novak!” Doctor Lubatti protested, rising tall in indignation, florescent light bouncing from his bald plate darkening further his rim of black hair and dark beard.

“Enough.” A single ground out word was all Castiel could let escape his lips for fear of ruining his professional reputation and his status at the university. Being banned would mean he could no longer offer Timmy his limited protection from the worst of these torturous sessions. 

“I think you will find that I decide when we have enough data from Subject Conroy.” The doctor barely spared a glance for the sniffling boy who remained seated on a blue plastic chair at a low grey table, his beloved action figure now clutched in his hand. With a sneer he continued, “This university has invested in these discarded werewolf pups, as you know Advocate Novak, both by sponsoring their education and place in our world, and in time, hours, years sunk into this study which will leave a legacy for future generations.”

The doctor glared at Were Advocate Novak, who returned his own steely stare. 

It was on the tip of Castiel’s tongue to verbalize his conviction that the university had used its clout and legal eagles to twist already anti-lupine biased laws, in order to virtually buy their study participants. However he was clever enough not to reveal his hand, silently vowing to put every breach of dignity and subversion of rights into his reports. He fervently hoped those reports and his mission would contribute to the day when society would champion much better protection and perhaps even equality for lupine-kind.

“I wasn’t dis-discarded,” Timmy protested quietly, breaking the tension, “My Mom loved me.”

With a sickly sweet smile and demeaning tone, Doctor Lubatti turned to the young pup, “Of course you were not discarded. And you fell on your feet, my boy, and a good life amongst humanity awaits you.”

“Mr. Castiel, I wanna go home.” Timmy reached his free hand up to be held.

Castiel was glad to take the small warm hand in his, and granted the sensitive pup his own genuine toothy smile. “Come on then, Timmy, I’m sure Sonny will be happy to see you safely home.”

With a bare nod to acknowledge Doctor Lubatti’s grudging permission to depart, Castiel happily listened to Timmy recite how he was excused from chores at Sonny’s Home for Boys on his appointment days and how Ruth was making biscuits and gravy to have with their evening meal which was Timmy’s favorite. A small part of Castiel’s brain wanted to enquire just what Lubatti had asked that had upset his charge so much, but he figured that once again the doctor had attempted to dig into Timmy’s home life before his mother’s accident. Keeping one ear open to Timmy’s brightening chatter, he fumed at the unnecessary pain inflicted by the study. In his experience young were-pups, at least those outside closed mysterious packs, grew up in a family life just the same as their human contemporaries, save for minor cultural differences. In the years since his graduation, and while studying all the way to his hard-fought advocacy qualification, Castiel had seen good and bad parents, disciplinarians and mother earth type parents, abusive parents and those coming to Protective Services for aid, and if he divided the percentages he was certain that they would weigh equally for human families or the lupine-kind minority.

When Castiel dropped Timmy at the door of the Boys’ Home, Sonny was there waiting and allowed the were-pup to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his nose in the older man’s tee to absorb his comforting scent. With raised eyebrows and a pursed lips head tilt, the question was asked and answered that it had been an emotional outing. Sonny asked Castiel if he would come in for coffee but once the advocate received assurance that there was nothing pressing to discuss, he made his excuses to head on to his next appointment of the day.

Dropping to his knees to say his farewells, he was surprised when Timmy transferred his attentions to fling his arms around his neck, nuzzling under his blue tie, and almost bowling him over.

“I like you, Mr. Castiel.” Timmy said simply.

“And I you.” Castiel replied gravely, all the while giving the were-pup a gentle squeeze. “See you next week, Timmy.”

“Wish you could come when I don’t havta go there.” Timmy muttered.

Sonny must have heard because he piped up. “You know we have open house afternoons for trusted friends and family?”

“Well, I will take that under consideration.” Castiel smiled, releasing the boy and straightening his suit as he stood. He refused to give promises and then fail to deliver, but he hoped his schedule over the coming weeks might permit a trip out to the farm separate to Timmy’s dreaded obligatory visits to the university.

That Sonny had included Castiel in his circle of trust, mere months after the advocate had appeared on his doorstep with a traumatized pup, buoyed something inside him. There had been no approved were-foster family available to take Timmy following his mother’s death from her car accident injuries. Miss Conroy had been a lone wolf and there were no family members to take the young boy. When his superior, Naomi, had allocated the child to Sonny’s Boys Home, Castiel had doubted that the place, full of human children, could be a good fit for such a vulnerable kid. He was happy that he had been proved wrong, right off the bat when Sonny had revealed that in the past he had occasionally hosted were-pups and had given Timmy his own tiny room to cover in his own scent. Later it became obvious that being at Sonny’s was the best thing about the child’s new life.

Although he hadn’t dawdled at Sonny’s, Castiel still only had time to grab a coffee and Danish on the go. He could feel his chest loosen as he parked his Lincoln Continental under the shadow of the Student Building on a much more familiar campus; that of the local community college where he had taken his bachelor’s in social work, before a crazy intensive year in Chicago to achieve his dream post-graduate diploma specializing in lupine-kind advocacy. 

With a quick shuffle of his index cards, Castiel deposited them deep in his coat pocket. He wouldn’t need to rely on the old-fashioned memory aid that his colleague Bartholomew never failed to rib him about. That the cards were simply on his person increased his confidence. He strode with head held high to the offices of his alma mater. A mix of new and well-known faces greeted him before his hand was pumped by lecturer Fred Jones. He was thanked for coming and guided into a room half-filled with freshmen, who had deigned to come to the final semester careers day arranged to help them chose the direction they would like to pursue for future years.

There was a certain musty smell in the windowless room of wooden desks, paper and poor AC with an added piquant background note of dry-erase marker. To Castiel it evoked nostalgia for a time free from his parents’ influence, striking out in the world, and under a deluge of study and exams, knowing he was forging his own path. At the back of his mind, with his present perspective on the world, he also acknowledged that it would be a very determined lupine student could bear such a stifling scent. Another barrier that would pass under a human’s nose but indirectly discriminate against any lupine wishing to fulfill academic dreams.

Copying so many of his tutors over the years, Castiel smirked as he took a blue whiteboard marker and wrote his name large for those interested enough to come to his talk, rather than ducking out to study for rapidly approaching end of year exams.

“Thank you,” he began in a gravelly tone, before clearing his throat and recalling his college presentation training to lock eyes in turn with a plum haired curvy girl in a yellow v-neck tee, a guy in triple denim, and a pretty blonde with killer red nails. “Thank you for coming to my talk. As I’m sure you know from Mr. Jones’s comprehensive pamphlet on the day…”

There were a few titters recognizing Mr. Jones’s love for obsessive detail in handouts and exam answers. 

“… I am the County Were Liaison Officer, the advocate for lupine-kind, a role that is rewarding and challenging, and I consider a privilege to hold. Ten years ago, I sat where you are now. From my bachelor’s, I specialized in advocacy, did internships, held a junior role in the department, until two years ago I undertook the responsibility that I had striven to gain. I will not hide from you the obstacles and compromises of being a defender of lupine-kind, operating in a system that discriminates and counts a whole species as less than ourselves.”

He gained and held his audience, pens flying across some pages while other kept rapt attention on him. Simple anecdotal tales of job applicants being refused on their species or designation and having no-one to appeal to, or of schools being permitted to claim oversubscription to deny a lone wolf family’s pups an education and then the city refusing permits when a group of lupine parents attempted to set up their own school, made all that had been learned in text books and from academics come alive for the students. Castiel knew they’d see it all first hand when time came for them to experience work placements and enter the job market as graduates but he wanted to impress on them the difference they could make by doing their best for lupine clients whenever and however they came across them. 

As he spoke all his passion and conviction was imparted to the young minds in front of him. He refrained from mentioning any personal information, steering clear of his empty apartment, distant family, and that his circle of friends consisted of his persistent neighbor, one inherited compatriot of a bitter ex-boyfriend, his exuberant OTT BFF, and a former client with whom he had built a friendship of mutual respect.

His talk stuck rigidly to giving a slice of his professional life. Careful not to reveal details that would identify his charges, he spoke of the variety of his role; helping parole officers with rehabilitating lupine convicts, interceding with educational, welfare or housing authorities, being called to the ER after a hate crime, and assisting those who may have come from a pack background to navigate human world red tape. With a smile, he told how his role gave him access to assist pups, normally so protected due to fear of human intolerance by their parents.

“Don’t they hide their omega pups away?” The plum haired girl interjected. She leant forward, earnest faced. Castiel couldn’t pick up on if she was eager due to curiosity, righteous indignation or disgusted bigotry.

Castiel took a moment, meeting the girl’s eye and considering how to formulate an answer that might benefit all.

“I’m not here to give you an anthropology lecture,” he began, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before adding, “on how of the three pre-historic hominids; Neanderthals died out, Homo Sapiens Sapiens thrived and Lupines clung on. I cannot talk of the politic movements to bring packs out of their secret world or of ones that promote their continued isolation. Nor can I give a science exposition on Lupine secondary gender designations, but I can perhaps fill in some blanks if you would care to listen?”

There were noises of interest and a couple of ‘pleases’ from the small hall. Encouraged Castiel turned to the board, drawing a circle and halving it into male and female. 

“Here we share a commonality with our Lupine cousins.” 

Then he drew another circle dividing it into three unequal sized slices, one slightly over half, one a large minority and one slice approximating less than four percent. 

“Adult lupines present as Betas,” he tapped the largest portion, “Or Alphas the second largest designation, or, much less commonly Omegas. The genetics are complicated and only beginning to be understood due to participation of non-pack lupines with medical science in recent years. However as children, as pups, only their male or female gender can be determined. Pups are pups, the word means more than ‘child’ or ‘kid’ does to a human. A pup will not become an adult in society or biology, until they take on all that is associated with their secondary gender. And that can only happen when it is known. So there are no Omega pups, only pups.”

“But they must know,” A voice objected from the back row, “those big Alpha werewolf knots don’t just appear overnight!”

Amid their sniggering Castiel caught an audible whisper that Tiffany had read too much fantasy knot-fetish porn.

“Werewolf is a derogatory word.” Plum-haired girl called out.

“Yes, it is.” Castiel agreed. “Weres is acceptable slang but Lupine-kind is more correct. Lupines have a longer natural life span than humans, and as such they present, that is go through their version of human puberty, in their late teens, somewhere between 16 to 20 years of age. Prepubescent weres have both sets of potential or proto-genitals. When presentation happens, over the course of the following months their switched on hormones develop what the body needs for their new designation while unnecessary organs shrink becoming vestigial.”

“Like the human appendix?” Someone heckled helpfully.

“Not exactly,” Castiel responded kindly, “but that is a good analogy. Unlike human girls, a beta female or omega lupine will not conceive in the early days following presentation, nor will a beta male or an alpha be fully fertile for some months. It is believed that this occurs due to natural selection. Imagine in ancient times if a sixteen year old omega tried to bear pups. Both they and their offspring had less chance of survival. Similarly it is believed that if a teen alpha came to maturity too rapidly he might challenge the pack alpha with little chance of survival. Having a teen alpha take time to come to strength also lessened their threat to the pack status quo, meaning packs were less likely to automatically exile their new young generation of alphas.”

Castiel coughed. He realized he had begun expounding on his passion for understanding pack culture, life, and history, rather than giving the students an account of his role as Advocate. Getting back on track, he invited questions on his career, happily answering a variety of queries about programs he was involved with, access to proper medical care for weres, emergency response for lupines in danger, and how he was helping a few of his urbanized clients to apply for a government initiative which gave low interest business loans to minorities.

As he strode to his car, Castiel reflected that perhaps he had ignited a flame of interest in were-advocacy for someone in that room. If he had not, then at least maybe some of those young faces would be a touch more considerate and equal in the treatment of lupines who crossed their paths. Pulling his phone from his pocket to take it off silent mode he saw three missed calls, two from his boss and one from the cop station. He truly hoped that mentioning hate crimes against weres hadn’t conjured one in his district. Before he could pick a number to call, Naomi rang once more. Gulping hard, he tipped the screen with his fingerpad to answer.

“Castiel, I need you to report to the local sheriff ASAP, we have a situation.”

Following her lead in eschewing a greeting, he dug out his car keys and replied. “On my way. Can you give me a heads up?”

“Officer Henricksen called. They’ve picked up a teen runaway. I need you to intercede on his behalf, and if he is not being charged with any offence, to negotiate his transfer to our offices.”

Castiel nodded although she could not see. He honestly could not conceive of any of the teenagers in his circle of client families who might be so desperate as to run away, but he was not naïve. It was possible that one of the boys he considered in a stable situation was in fact being bullied at school or not as happy in his home as he had appeared to be. He trusted the deputy’s judgment. Officer Henricksen was harsh but fair, treating all comers with the same rule of law. If Victor said he had a teen lupine runaway that needed an advocate then Castiel trusted that to be the truth.

“Castiel.” Naomi’s stern voice drew him away from his speculation. “This pup…”

“Yes?”

Naomi paused. He could almost picture his icy boss pursing her lips. “Castiel, he’s from Winchester’s Pack.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” Castiel promised, pressing his foot to the gas, his mind almost whiting out in anticipation of meeting and hopefully assisting an elusive pack lupine.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Two

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Entering Seraphville station house, anticipation bubbled under Castiel’s skin. His eyes shot round the small lobby area, desk unmanned. He spied Nancy through the glass partition as the young secretary pulled a manila file from one of a long line of cabinets. He raised his hand to wave. It seemed redundant to press the buzzer when he had clearly been spotted. Nancy smiled and cocked her head to her left, just as Victor and his partner Calvin emerged. Deputy Reidy held the access door open, letting the were-advocate put his foot across the threshold.

“He’s inside,” Victor explained tersely, “Skittish as a scared cat. Donna’s taken him into her cubby hole.”

Castiel’s brows rose. If Donna had taken the pup under her wing then it was unlikely he had been arrested. “No charges pending?”

“Caught him rootin’ in The Pumpernickel Bakery’s dumpsters. Half-eaten squashed knish in his hand. Kid crumbled and freaked started weeping as if we’d killed a family pet when he saw us.” Reidy began.

Victor adjusted his service weapon in its holster, adding “Came along nice and easy though. No-one’s pressing any charges. He only looks twelve, says he’s seventeen, if you can believe it?”

Castiel shrugged, reserving judgment. “Did he invoke his pack status straight away?”

With a chuff of annoyance, Victor spoke over his shoulder as he and his partner made to depart. “Wouldn’t even tell us his name, between all his gulping and apologizing. Told Donna he didn’t have any parents when she asked if she could call his Mom, and that got Nancy pulling out one of her embroidered hankies which made him even worse, and he let it slip about his pack.”

“We gotta run, Castiel.” Reidy concluded, “Donna’ll give you the 411.”

With a nod of farewell, Castiel turned round to Nancy who was placing a couple of files on one of the three open plan desks. She pointed towards the cubicle opposite Sheriff Mills’ blind pulled glass-walled office. 

“Jodi not here?” Castiel lowered his voice.

“She’s off duty today.” Nancy confirmed.

Three taupe toned cubicle panels offered Donna Hanscum a semblance of privacy. Castiel peered around the open side of her work space. 

An empty donut box from The Pumpernickel, along with crumpled powered sugar dusted napkins, revealed how Victor had happened on the pup, and that their foundling had eaten something.

The pup sat on Donna’s lap, legs dangling, with his head resting on her shoulder. In the moment before he was noticed, Castiel observed how innocent the teen looked with short dark hair just curling around his ears and a sweet young face. He was dressed in a plain brown crew-neck tee and ill-fitting pale blue jeans which looked too large and too long for his small frame. Castiel could not see any pack emblem or emblem of his designation, but he had no idea if the closest pack to his county undertook those traditions. He supposed the pup could have discarded either or both. He may not have presented yet, and if he had lost his parents, could he possibly have been exiled? When Donna looked up and greeted him, he put aside any wild speculations.

“And here is Castiel now.” She spoke cheerily to the wary looking pup, “He’s on your side, remember I told you, hey?”

Wide frightened eyes looked up at him. Before Castiel could offer reassurance, the teen turned his face back to Donna’s shoulder. She stroked his back while mouthing to Castiel _‘chair’_.

Being on the same level as the nervous lupine was a good idea. As he ducked back round the cubicle to steal a chair, Castiel’s brain pinged. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

The pup might not be a pup. 

Tempering a geyser of excitement with professional decorum was a difficult task. Need for touch, neural pathways wired so that gentle continued touch soothes, the natural protective response of surrounding people, could he be in the presence of a young omega? How, and more importantly, why would a treasured sheltered omega flee his pack?

Sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning forward elbows on knees, Castiel attempted to establish communication. “Hello. My name is Castiel Novak. I’m an advocate. I don’t know if you’ve heard of us?”

There was no verbal reply but the teen untangled a little from Donna’s embrace.

“I’m human, but my role is to defend and protect lupines in need of my assistance. I’m on your side… It would be nice if I knew your name.” Castiel paused, knowing he was being heard. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Novak, or even Castiel…,” Willing to bear an annoying nickname to make progress he offered, “My best friend calls me Cassie.”

“Alfie.”

“Nice to meet you, Alfie.” Castiel beamed.

Donna echoed his words.

Alfie uncurled to reveal his face once more. “My friends call me Alfie.” He picked at the hem of his tee, “My name’s Samandriel Milt… I mean Samandriel of the Kripke’s Hollow Pack.”

“Well I think we’ll stick to Alfie, if that’s okay with you?”

“Okay, Castiel.” Alfie fluttered his eyelashes shyly before looking down again.

“How’d you end up downtown, Alfie?” Donna asked gently addressing the possibility that Alfie had been coerced away from his home, “Did you want to come here?”

“Yeah, I kinda snuck out and hid in Beta Chambers’ pickup on Farmer’s Market day in Cannon.”

“But that was two days ago, and Cannon’s six miles from here.” Donna pointed out with a note of worry.

“I walked. I wanted to find the bus station.” Alfie bit his lip, before leaning back in for more closeness, demonstrating just how difficult he must have found spending those couple of days and nights alone.

“Oh darlin’, we don’t have a bus station, just a ticket desk in their offices and a bus stop near the community college.” Donna sighed.

“Where were you headed, Alfie? Do you have friends or family elsewhere?” Castiel asked in hope that he could unite his new charge with an aunt or uncle, avoiding putting him into the system.

“No family.” Alfie gulped. “One of the new beta guys, he’s like way intelligent, he’s out, permitted out, y’know, at college. I could find him.”

“Do you have an address? Cell number?” Castiel pulled an index card from his pocket to jot it down.

“No, but I was going to Boston to find him.”

Refraining from revealing Boston’s sheer size and population, Castiel asked, “What about your close family?”

Alfie muttered, “Don’t got any…. Not anymore.”

“Is there somebody who will be worried about you? Someone you’d like me to call? Someone whose mind we can put at rest about your wellbeing?”

“’Dreel,” Alfie sobbed, “But you can’t call him… you can’t call anyone… ‘cause you can’t… and my friends… they helped me, but I don’t want to get them in any trouble.”

“And would there be trouble?” Castiel’s concern meter was hitting red, “Are you worried about them?”

With a shaky nod, the teen slid from Donna’s knees, dug his fingers into his back pocket and produced a triangle of red and white check cotton. He blinked at Castiel.

With trepidation the advocate asked, “Is that your pack emblem?”

A head motion in the negative, then Alfie tied the material as a headscarf with in a knot at the nape of his neck, letting a scrap of hair peep at his forehead. With soft tones and a quiet dignity he explained, “It’s for omegas, like alpha’s and beta’s pendants. I’m Omega. Since the first snows, since the days darkened, since my family… Since I left pup-hood behind, and now I am seventeen and mature and our Alpha is seeking a suitable match for me…”

“And you do not want this?” Castiel enquired with an encouraging nod. The reveal of his secondary gender confirmed, any awe at meeting a pack omega was suspended. He was worried about what could have happened to Alfie’s family but he focused on one reveal at a time, while treading carefully so not as to upset or overwhelm the teen.

“It is our way. It is Alpha’s duty to find my mate, but I don’t want to leave my home, and Alpha is talking to other packs, so…” Alfie gave a self-mocking chuckle, “I didn’t want to leave so I ran.”

“And you do not wish to go back?” Castiel imbued this important query with gravity. This answer would color how he would proceed on the young omega’s behalf.

“I don’t know. It’s scary out here, but it’s scary to go back too. What would happen to me?”

Deciding to address the human world half of Alfie’s almost rhetorical question, Castiel explained that he could find somewhere for him to stay while decisions were made on his future. He could try to find a lupine family, or at least a foster family with lupine pups, but at seventeen he could also perhaps assist Alfie to live independently.

“Alone?” Alfie quivered. “No. Not alone, not with strangers, I don’t want to alone.” In an almost inaudible whisper there was a hushed postscript, “want ‘Dreel.”

“How’s about Alfie comes home with me tonight? Hey?” Donna chipped in.

Both lupine and human looked at her in relief.

“Me and Jods, my boss,” She added for Alfie’s benefit, “We’ve sometimes taken a stray home for a night. Castiel will tell you. Things go down after dark when shelters are closed, when a cell in the station isn’t a suitable overnight. I think you could swing it with your head honcho, hey, Castiel?”

“I need to call it in, but I believe that is a very acceptable solution.”

“You betchya. I’m going make it my aim to get some nutritious food in our pretty waif.” She winked at the omega, eliciting a blush from the teen.

“Alfie, would you like to go home with Donna?”

While Alfie accepted and Donna began enquires as to what home cooked meal she could whip up for the omega, Castiel moved to a free interrogation room. 

He flipped the lights and closed the door to call Naomi in private. His superior, on her way home, stamped her approval on Donna Hanscum as overnight caretaker of their charge. Then she stoked up such fury that Castiel’s grip almost crushed his cell phone casing. He was to appear in her office at precisely nine the following morning to report on the case. She wanted his input following her phone call to Kripke’s Hollow and John Winchester’s demand to return his wayward pack member. 

When the call had gone dead, Castiel remained frozen in place. He could not react while he still needed to see Alfie safely off to Donna’s home. In law, Naomi had done nothing wrong. In human law, 17 year old Alfie was a minor. In lupine regulations, his pack alpha was entitled to be appraised of his location. Castiel closed his eyes wishing that Naomi possessed a little more compassion, more humanity. He considered it his duty to go above and beyond, to use the weft and weave of regulations to do his utmost for those in his care. He had a sinking feeling that his department had already failed the young omega, but he vowed to do his damnedest to rectify any damage Naomi had caused.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holds hands up. I know, no Sam or Dean yet, but we are getting there. In my draft, this was only the midpoint of chapter two, but it seemed a good place to stop and post this. Thank you very much for your kudos and comments. I always appreciate every one.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer this time. Hope you'll enjoy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Castiel tied his top button and tightened his tie knot. Naomi never popped a button of her stiff collared blouses or had a hair out of place. She expected similar from her subordinates. Unfortunately Advocate Novak perpetually struggled to tame his hair to her exacting standards.

She was waiting for him, fingers loosely steepled on her obsessively neat desk.

“Castiel, take a seat. There have been developments in Samandriel’s case.”

Castiel raised his brows because this was the first appointment of the day. “New developments?”

The young omega had been on his mind. He called Donna after ten the night before only to hear that the boy had enjoyed her chicken cacciatore and had entered the land of nod wrapped in her grandmother’s heirloom quilt. She had promised to contact him without delay if he was needed.

“Nathaniel is protection officer on call this week.”

The department rotated the duty of social worker available at night, for seldom emergency cases. Castiel took his turn once every six weeks or so, when he would come to anyone in need no matter what their species. 

He nodded for Naomi to continue, but her pause extended another beat or two as if she was formulating her thoughts. She pulled a standard form from a sleek silent desk drawer.

“An omega, Castiel,” She said with a touch of breathlessness. “Your report that he is a runaway, his age, his vulnerability… we could file this application at the county court, take him into our care. I am certain the university would support him. Our department could be the first one to understand lupine omegas.”

Castiel rose from his seat in horror. “I will not stand by and let you probe, study, exploit Alfie to further your own ends…”

“Calm your ire,” She scolded, twisting her lip. “Be seated and listen.”

Trembling with outrage, Castiel complied for now.

“Nathaniel alerted me to several demanding calls from Alpha Winchester and I had his dawn call patched through. We had a frank exchange of views and positions.”

Somehow Castiel felt that Naomi had gotten her ass handed to her.

“I impressed, several times, upon Alpha Winchester that we could not possibly return his pack omega without a full investigation. Of course, we would uphold the law regarding the integrity and autonomy of lupine packs, but there was no budging on our duty to ensure Samandriel’s entitlement to a safe and supportive environment.”

Castiel nodded, all the while fantasizing his petite boss in her PJs losing her cool in verbal combat with a bellowing alpha. 

“Winchester resisted any outside interference. My preference was for you, Castiel, to head a small team of investigators. This was unacceptable to the alpha, as he believed treating his pack as casework would not give time or opportunity for a full unbiased picture to emerge. Having extolled your qualifications and record, John Winchester has agreed to welcome you as an observer and guest of Kripke’s Hollow Pack.”

“A guest?”

“As I said, not my preference, but I will invoke my discretion as department chief and sanction your immersion into the pack.” Naomi winced before recovering a steely gaze, “The weight of responsibility for our first sojourn into a lupine pack falls on your shoulders.”

“Wait, Naomi, what do you mean? Immersion? Like an anthropologist living with a lost tribe of humans or an isolated pack on a Pacific island? I have responsibilities here, appointments, clients.”

“We lose our way and forget our mission at times, but not you, Castiel. Your devotion to your clients, to were-kind, makes you the perfect candidate. Bartholomew will take on your caseload, just as he does when you are on vacation. You will champion Samandriel and passionately investigate how this pack treats its omegas and pups. Yet you will not be swayed by the mystique of pack life. I have confidence that our mission to protect will be your driving force, while you will regularly report back to me over the course of the next two months.”

She had it all figured out. While part of Castiel wanted to object to her high handed presumptive upheaval of his life, he could hardly believe that he was being granted the chance to live amongst lupines. 

“What about Alfie? Where does he stay while we prepare for this? Shouldn’t I investigate before we return him to Kripke’s Hollow?”

She shook her head. “I have promised he will not spend another night away from his pack. Alpha Winchester says that the boy’s parents miss him dearly. You will accompany him this evening and remain to monitor his reception.”

“His parents?” Castiel gaped.

“Yes. I don’t know what stories the teen has been spinning, but his parents are awaiting his return. Sheriff Mills and Deputy Hanscum are entertaining Samandriel until you collect him later today. I am cognizant that you have several sensitive cases on your hands and would ask if you could spend the morning bringing Bartholomew up to speed.”

“Timmy Conroy…” Castiel attempted to raise his concerns.

“I have read your emails. Rachel will accompany him to his appointments.”

This year’s recruit Rachel was known for her sympathetic manner with young kids and pups. She was a much better stand in with Timmy than uber-professional Bart or Nate.

“Two months, Castiel. Two months to gain such knowledge and discovery….”

“And to be an advocate for those within the pack who need my services.” Castiel butted in.

“Yes indeed,” Naomi stood in preparation for dismissing him, “I wish you well. Remember I will expect detailed weekly reports and for you to maintain contact with the department. I eagerly look forward to reading your findings.”

In a mild state of shock, Castiel agreed. Outside in the corridor he leaned his shoulders against the wall, loosening his tie to breathe deep. Butterflies, or maybe glow worms, fluttered inside. His rapture was tainted by knowing that Naomi shared his enthusiasm for studying were-kind. He could only hope that their wildly divergent motivations meant his amazement was not of the same ilk as her rapacious drive for discovery. He would not forget his duty to protect Alfie, or any other lupine in danger. Unnecessary exposure of pack secrets did not figure in his plans, but he would faithfully report back to the department. All the same, he couldn’t totally quell the tiny cheering voice inside that told him this was one of his dreams come true.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was early afternoon before Castiel got back to his third floor apartment. He dived in his door, hoping to avoid his neighbor, mind racing with decisions about what exactly one packed when going to live amongst lupines for the next two months.

He would be working, yet trying to blend in. Surely he would have downtime, yet he didn’t want to appear disrespectful by dressing too casually. Ratty sweatpants were out. His work suits, shirts and ties were in. Did packs have air con? He packed tees, his newer sleepwear, good jeans, grooming set but no products, and his zip-up dark blue cardigan for breezy days. Into his over the shoulder messenger bag went a couple of novels, a book of Sudoku puzzles and his personal journal to join his laptop and work papers. The pack would offer him board, lodging, food and succor as their guest. He would not break his time with them for a trip home, so he dumped his few perishables and unplugged his refrigerator. Glad he had put off becoming a pet owner until he had outside space, and that he had no houseplants to die in his absence, Castiel only needed to ask someone to take in his mail. It occurred to him then that he really should let a few people know where he was headed.

Whipping out his cell, he left voicemails for Benny, Charlie and Balthazar. A puff of held breath betrayed how relieved he was to skip their probing questions about his departure. Although perhaps Benny, as a former pack lupine, might have had some pearls of wisdom to share. 

He double checked that his door was locked when he heard a tell tale click. “Dammit.”

Turning towards approaching tapping heels and an outward wafting scent of freshly baked muffins, Castiel pasted on a smile, “April, how nice to see you.”

“Are you going away? I was going to ask you to taste test my latest lemon and maple muffin recipe.” The blonde asked, crestfallen at the sight of his modest luggage.

“For business.”

“I can take care of your apartment.” She volunteered, almost bouncing on her heels.

On one hand, he had been trying to discourage her crush on him. Also he imagined her poking in his underwear drawer and filling his space with her trademark cloying berry air spray. But on the other hand, she was the first to welcome him with a plate of sandwiches on moving in day, his friends hadn’t replied to his request about his mail, and as immediate cordial neighbors they were each other’s emergency key holders. 

“That would be very kind,” He accepted gracefully. “I shall be gone for several weeks. Balthazar may also check on the place.”

She beamed before blushing hard. He knew that flush was in remembrance of the time Balthazar had been caught in flagrante in the lobby, an event for which Castiel took no blame due to his very drunk friend not being compos mentis enough guide his ‘date’ to his own home. 

“Good luck, Castiel,” She waved.

“Thank you.” He answered as the elevator doors opened, wondering if he would need luck for this new chapter of his life.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Three miles out from Cannon, the Continental left the blacktopped county road that led to Hollow District High School. Castiel stayed precisely to the right hand side of a rising dirt compacted two-lane track as it twisted into the hills. 

Without a word, his omega passenger donned his red check headscarf. Noticing Alfie’s pinched expression and pale countenance, Castiel chanced patting the teen’s arm.

“It will be okay. I’ll be with you.” 

Alfie nodded but his posture remained rigid and hands twisted anxiously.

Before Castiel could promise to exceed his brief and commit to extracting the omega at the first sign of trouble, his phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, he felt it safe to take the call with his in-car Bluetooth.

“Tell me this is a joke from your strange bewildering sense of humor.” Balthazar’s voice demanded.

“I assume you heard my voicemail, and no it is not.” Castiel gave an apologetic smile to his passenger.

“I kept my mouth shut when you allowed that bear of an alpha kip on your sofa, but this, Cassie…”

“You did not keep your mouth shut, and you were proved wrong about Benny...”

With a hint of hysteria, Balthazar spoke over Castiel, “They will eat you and your pert ass alive, and I’ll be the one they dispatch two cops to inform of your demise.”

“Balth, stop being dramatic. You know my sister is still listed as my next of kin…”

“Cassie!”

“Sorry,” Castiel choked back a chuckle at his successful teasing. “I am not venturing into a tribe of cannibals.”

“You know what I mean. This is insane. You are out of your tiny mind.”

Castiel took a sharp bend before the gradient began to descend along a fast flowing stream, “I will be perfectly fine. Thank you for your support. I knew I could count on you.”

“Don’t be like that, Darling. You’ll always have little old me at your back. Can a friend not worry? I’ll even look in on your pad and stop your Stepford stalker neighbor from drooling on your sheets.”

At the mention of his sheets a terrible thought crossed Castiel’s mind. “Balthazar! Don’t you dare have sex in my bed!”

Chortling mirth with a shout of “Text me, Cassie!” ended the call.

Glancing to his left, Castiel discovered Alfie’s head bowed to hide a wide grin. Balthazar’s dramatics seemed to have driven all tension from the omega’s body.

Coming round the base of a hill their way rose along the stream bank. Castiel spied a barricade spanning the road. It was constructed from rusty barrels and white painted wood, but looked permanent and unwelcoming. So did the grim faces of two plaid wearing adults with shotguns who sat on a barrel either side. 

“Alpha Cole and Beta Lee,” Alfie identified the crew cut younger lupine and scraggy bearded older man.

Castiel slowed to a crawl. Just when he began to roll down his window, the guards noticed Alfie and worked together to manually raise the long plank barrier. Their silent glares made Alfie slink lower and Castiel stare straight ahead as they cruised by. 

Within moments the first widely spaced cabin-style houses of the settlement appeared. Side tracks branched twice downhill and at a crossroads up a steep incline. A swing in the narrowing road brought them to a dead end where the compacted dirt widened to a poor man’s version of a plaza surrounded by nearly a dozen small town buildings including a chapel, general store, communal prefabricated garage block, and four larger family cabins with wide porches. 

Currently the plaza was occupied by a large welcoming committee. At least thirty people waited for them, a tall wide shouldered man with a trimmed beard and a long leather jacket stood a pace in front.

“Our Alpha,” Alfie whispered.

Castiel and he gave synchronized hard gulps.

“Do you see your parents?” Castiel ventured.

Alfie nodded and reached for the handle.

Castiel was quick to take the lead, exiting his vehicle and making his way round the front so he could approach with his arm supportively around the omega’s shoulders.

All eyes were on them. Castiel noted alphas and betas by their pendants or sight of the strings and chains those pendants must hang from. There were a few pups amid the crowd too. A sweet ringleted blonde pup, hoisted on the hip of a dark haired and dark bearded middle-aged man, beamed towards them. By his side stood one of only two pack members who wore a sort of cape or short cloak. His face was half hidden by his dark striped hood but the material hung loosely over his arms. 

Towards the rear a lady had a golden-beige cloak over her shoulders. Hers was pinned closed with the hood pulled back. Scanning again, Castiel couldn’t pick out anyone bearing an omega headscarf and he wondered if this man and woman were omegas with mates.

“Welcome Advocate Novak to Kripke’s Hollow. I’m John.” The pack alpha strode forward to shake Castiel’s hand. 

While his hand was crushed and pumped, Castiel made some awed noises, ones that he couldn’t remember later, about being honored to be there.

“Thank you for bringing back Samandriel.” 

John narrowed his eyes at the omega tucked into Castiel’s side. The alpha gestured behind him to a straight backed young dark haired pastor and his blond mate in a long plain dress. Both wore wooden crosses as their pendants. “Inias and Hester wish to offer their thanks personally.”

Before Castiel could enquire if Alfie was their son, the omega in question dashed between him and John Winchester to bury his face into the chest of the tall hooded man. The grey and black striped cloak fell over the back of Alfie’s head as he was embraced. With slender Alfie wrapped around him the adult was revealed to be built like a tree, but softness to his chest and hips that suggested mature omega. When the object of his attention caught Castiel staring at him, he tapped the shoulder of the dark bearded man carrying the little blonde pup, and they all stepped back into the crowd.

Quick to react, John Winchester pronounced, “Omega Sarver will take care of Samandriel.”

“I would like to check on him.” Castiel responded.

“Later.” The Alpha assured. “Let’s get you introduced and settled first, Advocate Novak.”

“Please call me Castiel.” He repeated too many times as he shook hand after hand. He would get to know these people individually in the coming weeks but their names and faces were too much for his brain to retain all at once. A few struck him more powerfully whether Alfie’s prim beta parents, winking Alpha Pamela, back clapping Alpha Ellen, or well-preserved limp-wristed Beta Rowena and her sneering family alphas; a son and grandson. The assessing squint from John’s trusted packmate Alpha Singer and the invitation to visit their home from his gentle smiling cloaked omega mate, Karen, made him promise to take them up on their offer. When John Winchester introduced his tired looking mate, Beta Kate, and their youngest, seven-month-old red cheeked teething Millicent, Castiel discovered he was to be housed with the Pack Alpha’s family.

A commotion of laughter, shouting and running feet coming downhill interrupted before Castiel could shake the final few hands. A gaggle of older pups, mostly young teens, burst through a gap in the cabins and skeeted to a halt before the drawn disapproving brows of their pack alpha. Some of them bent double wheezing in mirth, trying to catch their breath. Castiel spotted that three of older teens had pendants swinging from their bent necks. Looking round there were a few rolled eyes but many adults smiled indulgently.

“We found Sam and Adam.” A girl whooped.

“Joanna Beth,” Ellen called in exasperation, “Some dignity.”

A sheepish looking floppy haired teenager with mud streaked denims ran round the corner of the cabin to catch up with the others.

Behind him the most stunning looking young man appeared. Spiked dirty blond hair, denim jacket tied round his waist, crewneck black tee with a shining pendant on cord, and the brightest warm grin as he adjusted the weight of his piggybacking younger brother. Castiel licked his lips, his mouth dry at the sight. He wished that Alfie hadn’t vanished, so he could have asked who this vision was.

“Boys!” John’s admonishment was softened by his eye crinkles.

Castiel kicked himself for getting inappropriately flustered at the sight of young lupine beauty and thinking with his downstairs brain at such an important moment.

John caught the mucky hazel eyed teen under his arm and ruffled his hair, “This 15-year-old ruffian is my middle son, Sammy.”

“Sam.” The boy corrected. He narrowed his eyes in assessment before politely extending his hand to shake Castiel’s.

“Daddy!” The smaller boy crowed as he slid from his brother’s back and ran to take his place on the other side of the Pack Alpha. 

“And my seven year old, Adam.”

“Nice to meet you, Adam,” Castiel crouched to offer his hand and got his fingers shaken by the grinning pup.

“And my alpha son, Dean.” The Pack Alpha said with pride.

When Castiel straightened up, he met storm filled blazing green eyes.

For a micro-second Castiel’s skin sparked with static electricity. Warm callused fingers squeezed his.

Before Castiel could process this feeling, Dean snapped his hand away as if stung, curled his lip, scowled and stalked away. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Still some world building but we are entering the meaty part of the fic. Hope you all enjoy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Voices could be heard outside his room, muffled but becoming clearer as they approached his door.

Illogically Castiel froze in place, alone and unobserved.

John and Kate Winchester had shown him to his guestroom, the first in a line of five doors. Adam, Sam and Dean had the final three bedrooms, while Millie’s nursery and the master suite were situated beyond a huge family bathroom on the opposite side of the second storey. 

Once his modest luggage was on the polished dark wood floor, Kate kindly said they would take their leave in order to allow him to dress for dinner. At that point speech deserted him and he could only approximate a smile with a grimace and nod his assent to the Pack Alpha couple. He did not possess, not to mind think to bring with, any sort of formal dinner wear. Surely they would understand that his threads did not include three piece suits complete with dickey bows? The Winchesters would have to be satisfied with a replacement clean white shirt and spit polished shoes, because that was the best he could do. That didn’t stop his chest tightening at the prospect of insulting his hosts on his first night.

His room was rustic without modern touches or conveniences. Its old-world-ness and simplicity appealed to him. A peach fringed lampshade that covered the brass twisted stand on his bedside lamp picked out that hue on embroidered patches of a huge king size quilt that draped down the sides of his queen age deepened pine bed frame. A snowy mountain oil painting brightened the interior wall while a four paned window overlooked far wooded hills. A monster sized horsehair armchair and even larger armoire took up much of the floor space. They gave the spacious room the illusion of homey comfort.

“… Castiel….”

It was wrong to eavesdrop, even if they were right outside your door and talking about you.

“I know his name, Sammy.”

…Or maybe growling about you.

“You coulda been nicer, Deeeean.”

“’m sure he can take it. Works for CPS doesn’t he? Better watch out or we’ll get a load of stinky humans come take our pups away.”

“Shuddup, Jerk. You’ve been listening to Crowley and Cole.”

Castiel pressed his ear against a cool wooden door panel, shameless and anxious.

“He drives right up to our door in his frigging gold Lincoln Continental, all lips and piercing bright blue eyes and pecan pie, and hands Alfie over like a piece of freaking meat, and we’ve gotta make nice? ‘Cause Dad says? Dad, who hates non-lupines, letting him in our house as our guest! It’s wrong.”

“But he is our guest. And you’re not making sense.”

“Humph, he brought Alfie back, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, y’know, but Andy always said there wasn’t much chance….”

“Don’t mention Andy.” 

A moment of silence broken by scuffling feet, then young Alpha Winchester continued, “Just… don’t trust him, Sammy. Y’hear? He might be easy on the eye and all, but…”

“Yeah, Dean, I hear ya.”

“And change outta those muddy jeans, Squirt, before Dad figures out you took Adam hiking up the waterfall trail.”

Their footfalls moved away. Castiel swung round to rest his back against the door, deflated as if his bubble had been popped. It was clear that many in the pack disagreed with his immersion into their midst. 

He chewed on his bottom lip, pulling the flesh between his teeth. What Dean Winchester had told his brother was more complicated than that. Castiel’s brain did some unhelpful convoluted twists to leap to conclusions and theories. Dean and Sam wanted Alfie to succeed in his attempt to run away. Crowley, who must be either Alpha Fergus or Alpha Gavin, and Cole, the surly guard at the barrier, had been vocal in their resistance, but he would need to wary of many, including Pack Alpha Winchester who, his sons said, bore an actual hate of humans. And then there was something else. Something that made his tummy quiver in a different way. Did Dean find him as mutually attractive as he found the young alpha? It was not his ordinary blue peepers that shone. If Castiel was cast out of the pack that night, he didn’t think he would ever forget being held in the gaze of Dean’s preternaturally verdant green eyes.

Loud echoing clangs of a hammer against a brass gong shocked Castiel out of his reverie. He guessed their meal was served. He tied up his laces, ran his comb through his hair, and put back on his suit jacket.

He stepped out onto the interior balcony overlooking the double height main living area. When he leaned over the balustrade, Castiel saw Adam Winchester’s upturned face and tooth-gap grin, as the pup raised a gavel ready to beat a large disc of bronze once again. 

“That’s enough, Adam. Thank you for the call, but remember that your sister could have been sleeping.” John Winchester called from the opposite gallery.

“It’s okay, John. She’s wide awake,” Kate popped her head out from the kitchen. “Adam, come help me and Sam to serve up.”

With a downturned lip so cute that Castiel could not help smiling, the pup reluctantly stepped away from the gong near the main entrance and crossed the family room to obey his mother.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase and crossing behind sofas to the open plan single-height dining area below the bedrooms, Castiel saw the banqueting table had been laid with six places. Superfluous tall backed chairs had been pushed against the wall. He also noticed with much relief that the family had merely changed into clean comfortable clothes. 

Sam darted round, plopping a basket of bread rolls onto the table and pointing to a chair that faced back towards the huge family room and inglenook fireplace. 

“Sit here, Mister Novak.” 

Castiel complied, grinning, “You can call me Castiel.”

Sam beamed before racing back to the kitchen for a dish of buttered carrots. Meanwhile John took his place at the top of the table. Dean appeared dressed in a fetching olive green Henley and shades of darker green flannel over shirt. He offered a nod to his father and the advocate, taking his place at the opposite end. Sam, Adam, Kate, and Millie took their places once all the food, and napkins courtesy of Adam, were on the table. 

Slices of aromatic roast pork and crackling, homemade applesauce, pack-grown vegetables, and thick rich gravy completed their meal. The table was so long that their initial task was to pass bowls round in a circuit. With Sam as his neighbor, Castiel got a pleasant commentary on how good each bowl was. Kate, who had Adam to one side and Millie to the other, made sure her pup took good portions of vegetables and not just the meat and bread roll he aimed for. She smiled graciously when Castiel complemented her excellent cooking skills.

Millie sat in a cushioned high chair of gorgeous polished mahogany designed to slide in perfectly, meaning her bowl of mashed carrots, gravy and potato was placed on a splatter mat on the same family dining table. Carved lambs, rabbits and chicks peeped out from the headrest behind the pink bow in the little one’s hair.

“Your daughter’s high chair is a magnificent piece of design,” Castiel glanced to both Kate and John, “Was it constructed with this specific table in mind?”

Surprisingly it was Dean who answered, with his mouth full, “Dad made it for Adam.” 

John added. “Many pieces are part of our Winchester family legacy, passed down the generations. Our pack produces handcrafted furniture, dealing with selected retailers, who do not advertise that the craftsmen are lupine. Each piece is branded somewhere with a KH.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, “K. H. Mark pieces, wow. My sister purchased one of your bedsteads when she got her first promotion.”

“That’s us.” Sam said with great pleasure, “I knew humans think our stuff is the bomb.”

“The bees’ knees,” Castiel confirmed, just about refraining from ruffling the endearing pup’s hair by remembering that Sam was fifteen years old and may not appreciate it.

“We’ve got bees too,” Sam supplied. “Cain’s local honey sells out each time they take some to Cannon farmers’ market.”

“Now that I have tasted. I don’t have clients out Cannon way, but I have visited the market on occasion.” Castiel wondered, “The stall I am remembering had a wondrous selection of pigeon and goose products, honey, beeswax candles, turned wood pieces, organic eggs, and the most fragrant bunches of fresh herbs.”

“This is how we survive and prosper,” John confirmed in a serious tone, but his brown eyes had warmed at the praise. He dropped his forkful to his plate in order to expand, “We have a number of fine woodcraftsmen. The Chambers are our geese farmers. Crowley is master of our pigeon coops. Beta Collins keeps chicken and grows much of our vegetables. Alpha Sarver is our forester.”

Sam popped on the end. “And his mate Gadreel tends the herb garden inside the...” 

John cleared his throat. Sam suddenly became very interested in making a mashed potato sculpture.

“You will have a chance to talk to everyone you need, Castiel. Although you might wait to interview our vet, Alpha Amelia and her mate Don, as they are currently in rut.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. A family meal was such a normal event but he was all at once hit by the reality of being the only human amongst were-kind.

“John!” Kate blushed, “Not at the dinner table.”

“Andy’s heat is over. I heard Delilah asking her Omma if they could go see him now.” Adam supplied.

“Little ears.” Kate sighed before hushing her son, “Adam, we do not talk about ruts or heat or mating at the table, and not in front of guests.”

“But Daddy talked about matings with the guest pack alpha last time.” Adam pouted.

“Adam!” John’s fist thumped the table making all his pups and his guest jump. 

In the resulting silence, Millie let out a whimper. Dean was quick to distract his baby sister, offering her a juicy shard of crackling to suck. He laughed when the baby chirped after tasting the soft pork fat. 

“She’s a little cherub,” Castiel commented, charmed by the cute baby and the softness displayed by Alpha Dean.

“Our angel.” The previously admonishing Pack Alpha was replaced by an adoring father.

Kate used a soft cloth to wipe Millie’s sticky mouth and fingers before taking the hard remains of sucked crackling onto her own plate.

Castiel patted his belly, considering if he could sneakily open the top button of his pants. He parted his lips to offer more appreciation of such tasty food, but just then John Winchester put his napkin over his own plate and stood up. 

“Dean and I will take our coffees by the fire, Honey.” He directed. “Castiel, please join us.”

“I was about to offer to help with the dishes.” Castiel inclined his head towards Kate.

“My mate will have our pups’ assistance. The kitchen is no place for an alpha or a guest.” John insisted, leading the way to the sofas surrounding the inglenook.

Brow furled with pondering how alpha-alpha couples coped, Castiel’s sleeve was pulled by Sam who quietly whispered into his tilted ear that Dean still baked pie when John wasn’t about. When the young alpha in question gifted his retreating brother with a murderous glare, Castiel took it as confirmation of were-kind’s superior hearing abilities.

A more recently reupholstered edition of the armchair in Castiel’s guestroom occupied pride of place near the glowing embers of the fire. As John eased into it he commented on how early May evenings still had a chill in the air this high above sea level.

Castiel observed how Dean deferred to his father during an exchange about distribution of fuel to some of their elderly members who would only leave their hearths empty in the hottest days of summer.

Kate came with coffees and slices of warm pecan brownie tray bake. To Castiel’s amusement two brownies disappeared into Dean’s mouth before cream and sugar could be offered for their hot beverages. 

“Will you join us?” Castiel enquired.

“Millie needs me,” She shook her head, “Sam and Adam may appear once their chores and homework are finished.”

“Do both boys go to school at Hollow?” Castiel enquired.

“Sammy goes to Hollow District High with the other teenage pups. Adam is homeschooled. We’ve got a kindergarten run by Missouri, and two elementary teachers Madison and Ennis, so everyone’s ready to transfer when they get to high school age.” 

“Well explained, Son. In fact, Castiel, Dean is going to be your guide.” John pronounced. “My duties prevent me from attending you, but Dean has committed to give you any assistance you need.”

“Yeah,” Dean shifted in the corner of the long gray sofa opposite, and with ill-concealed grouchiness confirmed. “I’m your port of call for all your pack needs.”

“Make nice, Dean.” His father demanded with alpha authority.

Dean scrubbed the back of his neck, “Uh-hum. I want to… ahem... apologize for not being welcoming, like when you arrived. I gave you the wrong impression.”

“That is perfectly alright, Dean,” Castiel hoped a smile might encourage this new Pack-Alpha-ordered conciliatory manner. “I am sure we will get to know each other better in the coming weeks.”

After a time, coffee cup drained, Castiel addressed John Winchester, “Tomorrow, if it is acceptable, I would like to visit Alfie’s home and interview his parents?”

“Inias and Hester are expecting you to call before lunch.”

“I’ll take you there.” Dean added.

“What about the omega Alfie ran to? Gadreel?” Castiel began to negotiate.

“No.” John replied firmly. “Not tomorrow.”

“I would like to talk to him. I plan to visit with everyone.” Castel pointed out.

“Understood, however you will keep your initial enquires to those living at the pack core, who are willing to be the first to have a human in their homes.”

Castiel’s brow furled wondering if those living closest to the Pack Alpha’s house had volunteered to be guinea pigs, while the reticent waited to hear if he had been disrespectful or caused trouble at his first appointments. Perhaps that is why the Pack Alpha’s son would be his chaperone. Dean being his guide might be more about keeping an eye on his investigation than aiding his integration.

Sam led Adam as both pups joined them. Immediately Sam curled up by the dying fire, tucking in his feet and leaning against the end of Dean’s sofa. 

Adam slid on his stocking feet to a practiced halt at his father’s knees. “Daddy? Mom’s bathing Millie-poo coz she did a dirty exploding diaper. Will you put me to bed? Please. Really really please.”

John picked up the seven year old and sat him on his knee. “Buddy, we don’t talk about diaper changes in front of guests.”

“I can’t talk about nothin’” Adam mumbled, making everyone else smile.

“Come on. I’ll take you up to Mom.” John lifted him into a fireman’s carry. 

“Your mom has many duties,” Castiel remarked once John was gone. He tried to be tactful regarding their chauvinist division of labor, but couldn’t help commenting.

However perhaps he was not tactful enough because Dean averted his gaze. 

“She’s not our mom.” Dean stated baldly, almost confrontationally.

“Our mom died.” Sam added, meeting Castiel’s eyes.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” Castiel puffed. “I…”

“Y’didn’t know,” Dean shrugged. “It was a long time ago. Sammy was only a suckling pup.”

“But you?” Castiel ached at the idea of losing their mother so young.

Scrubbing the back of his neck again, Dean answered, “I was four. Our house was burned down. Arson. Not here. We were born in Kansas at The Campbell Pack, Mom’s pack. Dad couldn’t stay there. He…”

“Became a wanderer, a lone wolf,” Sam butted in with some vehemence.

“And you both?” Castiel gulped unsure if he wanted to hear, knowing how permanence and stability was important to any child.

“Mostly we travelled with him.” Dean answered in a casual tone, “Short version… we saw the country. He left us back here sometimes with Grandpa Henry and Dad’s step-mum Josie before they died, or here with Bobby and Karen. Sometimes he’d settle for a while before the itch to move took hold of him again. He met Kate in this town in Minnesota that has a small lupine population… mated… she got with pup… we moved into Grandpa’s empty house.”

“Here?”

“This is the Pack Alpha house.” Dean shook his head. “Krissy and Aiden, they’re new mates, live in that cabin now.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Castiel said with the gravity it deserved. 

“No biggie.” Dean shrugged again. “Rest of the pack know the story. Bound to be some gossip-whore want to fill you in on the juicy tale.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, “I don’t think your family story is a subject to be considered “juicy”.”

Dean’s lips twitched in amusement as Castiel did his air quotes.

“Thanks, Cas. But heads up. Don’t mention our Mom around Dad. Y’know he’s still broken up inside.”

Sam huffed unsympathetically.

Dean glared at his younger brother. “And hey, we got a happy ending. We came back here, got a smaller squirt for a brother and now Millie too.”

“You called your mother ‘Mom’ and so is Kate to Adam, but the term ‘Omma’ was mentioned earlier?” Castiel’s curiosity had been piqued. He decided this was the apt time to segue into some of the fascinating aspects of were-society.

“Omma’s only if you’ve got an omega mom.” Sam replied. “Like it’d be kinda weird if ‘Dreel was Mom like Kate or Hester or Holly.”

“Omma is not used because _it would be weird_ otherwise,” John contributed as he returned bearing whiskey and three tumblers. “Omega mothers have a unique term because they are special and deserve their own title in recognition of their treasured status.”

Castiel noticed a doubting twitch of Dean’s eyebrow at the end of John’s explanation. It fed his determination to find out what was at the root of Alfie’s appearance in Seraphville.

“Will you take a glass?” John offered, as he poured a finger of amber gold into the first glass.

“Not tonight. Thank you. I fear my long day has worn me out.” Castiel refused.

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean took his glass and a long eye fluttering sip.

Castiel could only stare in fascination. John misinterpreted the advocate’s focus on his son.

“Dean is nineteen but no longer a pup in our world. When he presented as alpha he became a man.” 

“I understand.” Castiel nodded.

“Dad and Dean do their pack business talks when they’ve got the whiskey out.” Sam contributed.

“Won’t be long, Sammich, and you’ll be joining in.” Dean winked.

Sam eye-rolled. He stood up and stretched his limbs. “I’m going to head up. Goodnight, Dad, Dean, Castiel.”

Castiel also stood, “Actually, I will say goodnight too, and thanks again for welcoming me into your pack and your home.”

As they walked to their bedrooms along the gallery, Sam confided that he wouldn’t care if he didn’t present as alpha and drank whiskey discussing pack business, that because Dean was alpha he had to stay in Kripke’s Hollow and help run the pack, but if Sam turned out to be a beta then he had a chance of going to college like Dean’s friend Ash who had gotten a scholarship. 

“Would you prefer that?”

“Uh-huh,” Sam called back, skipping beyond Castiel’s door into his own room, “Dean calls me a bookworm, but I wanna go to college and learn stuff. Y’never know, Castiel, I might be a lawyer for lupines and meet you in court.”

Between clean soft sheets, Castiel welcomed his rest after such an eventful day. It seemed improbable that he had begun this day in his own apartment anticipating his sole new experience would be to assist Omega Alfie. He hoped that Alfie was doing fine and looked forward to speaking with the teen in his home. Puzzles such as why Alfie ran and how different it was to grow up in a pack needed to be formulated into suitable interview questions. There seemed to be different rules for each secondary designation. How far did that impact those lupines, especially the omegas?

However his sleepy time thoughts lingered on Dean Winchester’s enigmatic mood changes, and how the alpha shone with passion when he spoke of his family. It tugged on Castiel’s heartstrings both to witness this deep familial love and to feel the lack of that type of devotion in his own family dynamics. His staid parents had always preached that humans were the chosen people, but perhaps they were wrong and pack lupines were the blessed ones.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory for you, but plenty of Dean Castiel interaction too. 
> 
> Once again my draft grew immensely when actually written. I’ve split it into two. Hopefully I will post the next instalment in a few days.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Lemon in your Earl Grey?” 

Hester Milton leaned forward, her forced smile as tight as her grip on the lemon slice in her silver plated tongs. 

“No thank you, Beta Hester,” Castiel declined. 

Taking a first taste of his insipid brew, he glanced round the Milton’s uncomfortably tidy modest family room. Their cabin would fit thrice over into the Pack Alpha House. Many religious themed paintings adorned their walls. Even their homemade drapes bore biblically inspired embroidery. 

“I see you appreciate our art,” Hester said while offering a plain cookie. “My daughter, Anna, is our artist. She is apprenticed under our furniture sculptor. As a pup her talent bloomed. Remember when she painted the banner for your Alpha Presentation Bash, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed before stuffing a cookie in his mouth at a speed that made Castiel think maybe the alpha did not want to discuss Anna Milton. 

Photographs lined the Miltons' mantelpiece, some old, some modern. The current generation of pictures represented only Inias, Hester, and their two daughters – teen and a little pup. Squinting slightly Castiel was disturbed by Alfie’s absence. One photo even had a corner folded over.

Hester began to fiddle with items on her tea tray. Inias raised his hand to the neck of his black button down adjusting his pastor’s collar.

Tension deoxygenated the room, but Castiel was no novice in dealing with parents of runaways and children in trouble.

“May we talk about your son?” 

Hester flinched.

Inias answered solemnly, “We have made our commitment to our Alpha. You have our full cooperation, Officer Novak.”

“I am not an officer.” Castiel explained, recalling that pack members may be as naïve about his role as he was about their way of life. “I am an advocate for all lupines, young or old, whatever their gender, and please, call me Castiel. I would like you to tell me why you think Alfie left Kripke’s Hollow.”

“I don’t understand.” Hester looked at her teacup. “He is protected here, kept safe. I don’t know why he would put himself in such danger.”

Dean turned his head so the couple could not see, then rolled his eyes for Castiel’s benefit.

“Danger?” Castiel found it interesting that she subverted his question by focusing on that aspect of her son absconding.

“Yes,” Inias averred. “From a hostile outside world of strangers, from violent ignorant lupine hating humans, from alphas who would claim him without a thought, from humans who would catch him and study him as an oddity, from cold, hunger, his omega constitution. He is Omega. There are reasons he must stay within pack bounds.”

With Timmy Conroy in mind, Castiel could not argue against the vitriolic beta’s point about humans’ research into lupines, but Inias appeared to have a very dark, and maybe biased, view of life beyond his pack. 

“But Alfie is at High School now? Yes?”

The Miltons were struck dumb at the advocate’s presumption.

“No.” Dean responded. “Omegas cannot leave the pack’s protection until they are mated, and only then with their alpha’s presence or permission.”

“So where is he?” Castiel demanded. He rose to his feet ready to fly down the cabin’s short corridor of bedrooms, call out the omega’s name and if necessary break down locked doors.

“Please, Castiel.” Inias gestured for him to retake his seat. “Let us explain.”

Perching on the very edge of his armchair, Castiel complied, giving a curt nod for Alfie’s father to begin.

“There are things that are fixed immutable. They are Our Ways.”

“Humans cannot understand.” Hester sneered.

“Let me decide that.” Castiel asserted. 

Dean looked at him with new appraisal.

Inias closed his eyes, his lips moving in silent prayer. Both mates then touched their cruciform pendants. 

“Kripke’s Hollow is much blessed. We have four omegas in our pack. Do you understand this miracle?” Inias challenged.

“Your population?” Castiel recalled that omegas represented just over 3% of lupines.

“We are 71 souls. 74 if you include Beta Ansem, Beta Ash, and Alpha Tracey who are young adults studying away from home.” 

Castiel nodded. Math was never his best subject but it seemed Dean could do percentiles in his head.

“If we had the species average, two of us would be omega. With a slight chance there could be a third.” Dean elucidated, “But, y’know, some packs have none.”

“Exactly, Young Alpha Winchester, and those omega-less packs would covet our unmated ones.” Inias’s eyes glowed with fervor, “We survive through The Lord’s gift of our fertile gentle omegas. Our alpha females rarely conceive. Our beta females are less fertile than your human females. Without the divine gift of many pups birthed by our omegas, your species would certainly have driven ours to extinction. Hester and I have been blessed three times; our daughter Anna, after many years with Hael, and once chosen by His Grace to bear an omega for the pack. Favored by Him, Kripke’s Hollow Pack have four of His special ones in our care. In ancient times a pack with no omegas would go to nefarious means to secure at least one fertile and then mate their most powerful alpha to that omega. Kidnapping and trading of omegas only has died out in recent generations.”

“We trust Alpha John,” Hester interjected. “He is more outward looking than our previous Pack Alpha. See how he permits a government official to reside with us. But also due to his years as a lone wolf, and by bringing his beta mate in from outside. We also remember that Alpha John grew up amongst us and his father was a beloved Lore Keeper.”

Castiel’s patience was thinning with the Miltons' preaching history lesson but he refrained for the time being from repeating his question about Alfie’s whereabouts. His inner voice would have loved to decry these parents for hiding behind their laws, history and God while abandoning their son.

“Twenty years ago our pack had two omegas.” Inias said, “Karen Singer and my mother.” 

Hester took an enamel framed Polaroid from their carved mantelpiece. She offered it to Castiel. An androgynous figure in a deep feature obscuring hooded cloak knelt outside the small chapel surrounded by five young pups.

“At that time your pack had two female omegas?” Castiel expected this question to be rhetorical.

“No,” Inias replied, reaching out to take the photograph, “Our Omma was male. Angelo Milton.”

As he relinquished the small family portrait, Castiel found it rather melancholy that only Angelo’s lips and chin were clearly visible. It was impossible to tell under the voluminous cloak what Inias’s mother had looked like.

“I am the dungaree wearing red cheeked pup,” Inias smiled fondly, “Gadreel is the one crawling in the grass.”

“Gadreel is your brother? Alfie’s Uncle?” Castiel blinked.

“Was my brother.” Inias corrected.

“What happened? What could cause family links to sever? For Alfie to tell me he has no parents?” 

“They presented.” Inias’s voice strained. He looked heavenwards, once again gripping his wooden cross. 

Hester began to say that there was no need to go over the past, but her mate fixed her in his gaze and shook his head.

“Omma was already unwell,” Inias took a deep breath, “Pack Alpha Magnus had been consulting with Lore Keeper Henry, Doctor Grey and our father Marv. You might already know that Omega Singer is barren.”

“That’s Karen and Bobby’s story to tell,” Dean growled.

“Of course,” Inias placated, “My apologies but this is relevant. As Pastor before me, our father knew when Omma died we would be… How do I say this so a human will understand? ... God showers his favor on us when a pup presents omega but God also helps those who help themselves. At that time we had a few worthy alphas yet to mate, but to raise an impressive enough dowry to negotiate for an omega from another pack… that could have pauperized us. Yet not to do so would be an affront to The Lord.”

The beta had claimed omega trading was a thing of history but his sermon of dowries and arranged mating turned Castiel’s stomach sour.

“Your previous Pack Alpha and your Dad must have been overjoyed when Gadreel presented.” Castiel commented with a clenched jaw.

“Yes,” the Pastor confirmed solemnly. “There was much celebrating and services of thanksgiving, but Gadreel was alone, sequestered, removed from us. Old Alpha Sarver had been our Future Keeper. His nephew Abner took on the role.”

“Future Keeper?” Castiel butted in.

Dean tapped his arm. “I’ll give you the low down later, Cas, but Dad’s got a Trusted Circle. They’re like advisors responsible for different stuff in the pack. Ultimately decisions fall to the Pack Alpha.” 

“Dean is our Young Blood.” Hester supplied. “A fine example. Any mother would be glad to have him as their daughter’s mate.”

The young alpha gulped, “Yeah, well, I’m in the circle as Dad’s son.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Dean.” Castiel said on instinct.

“Uh, thanks. Anyway, Bobby’s Lore keeper now. Missouri is the Mystic. Cain’s Senior Blood, Cole’s Strong Arm, Ellen’s our Voice, Doc Grey is still Health, Inias is Faith, and Abner is still Future Keeper.”

“Yes, well, Abner Sarver only had some tales of old and any lore Henry could rustle up to guide him. It would have shamed our pack if we had to request another pack’s guidance regarding my former brother’s care. Karen and our Omma would try to visit with him, to offer him comfort and touch, but Omma could not go much due to illness and with all of us at home.” 

“Did you have siblings younger than Gadreel?” Castiel enquired.

“Ruth and Daniel.” Inias answered, “We all presented beta, save for Ion who is alpha and mated into the Butte Pack. Many of my siblings mated into other packs, as often happens. Daniel lives as a lone wolf down south. Only I and Jael, Cole’s mate, remain at Kripke’s Hollow.”

“And Gadreel.” Castiel reminded, unable to get his head around disowning omega family members.

Inias nodded. “He was 13 years old, presented so young, Advocate Novak, and this pack failed him. He lived in our omega accommodation for three years. When Abner scent marked him, declaring his intention to mate, he said it was for ‘Dreel’s protection. He was just about the only person Gadreel interacted with. Alpha Magnus granted permission a week shy of his 16th birthday and father performed the ceremony on the day he turned sixteen. Abigail was born six months later.”

“Are you saying that Abner raped…?” Castiel raged.

“They mated. They have nine beautiful pups. Gadreel worships him. Was it love? Was it that syndrome captives develop?”

“Stockholm syndrome.” Dean scoffed. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Inias shook his head. “I don’t know why Abner could not wait until Gadreel was 16 and they were mates. I don’t have answers. But I want to tell you how things have changed. Only Alpha Abigail, of the Sarver pups, has presented so far, but as his children grew, with the pack’s help Abner worked on rebuilding the omega house. When Andy, Weber Gallagher’s son, presented as omega, Gadreel was the background force in getting the accommodation perfect. It is no longer a tiny space but big enough for other omegas and for pups to call and see Andy. Gadreel takes great care of both Andy and Alfie. No alpha is going to jump the gun and scent mark those boys. They will not be left alone or left touch starved.”

“But wouldn’t it be better if Andy and Alfie had this protection in their family homes?” 

Hester huffed, breaking her silence, “Alfie was a good son. I was proud to be his mother. But once he presented he was no longer a Milton. He belongs to the pack.”

Castiel wanted to protest at this dehumanizing treatment.

“We did not disown him.” Inias insisted. “My former brother was born Gadreel Milton, then became Omega Gadreel of the Pack, and then Gadreel Sarver. It will be the same for Alfie, and we trust John to find him a good alpha. We do hope that Alfie’s mate will be from Kripke’s Hollow so we can see his pups grow up amongst us, but if it is God’s will that Alfie leaves, then so be it.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” That was the most positive thing Castiel could offer. Trepidation for Alfie and the other unmated omega, Andy, ran through his veins. He included Gadreel Sarver in his worries and brewing outrage. John Winchester may have barred him from interviewing Gadreel that day, but now a visit to the pack omegas was priority.

“Our ways are different.” Inias said as they parted. “We have gone wrong in the past. We are not perfect, but I believe human ways are flawed too. I appeal to your open mind. Do not rush to judgment but consider how we thrive under God’s love.”

The whitewashed chapel framing the background of their log cabin impressed how often the beta had relied on God’s favor and blessing to support his pack’s culture.

“Sanctimonious douchebag.” Dean grumbled as they stepped from the chapel path on to the stones of the plaza.

A little ways on, where the plaza narrowed to the single width road, was the home of the three generations of Crowleys. With a deep breath and squared shoulders, Castiel prepped to call on them next.

“Come on, Cas!” Dean stalked out of the plaza on the other side of the track, without looking back, presuming Castiel would be in his wake. He finally checked over his shoulder when he turned onto a rising path. “We’re not all A-holes like them. Follow me and I’ll show ya.”

“Dean, your father said I was to confine my interviews to the plaza dwellers.”

Dean stopped abruptly. He bent double, hands on thighs, and gave a wheezing laugh.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

“Plaza?” He wheezed. “Like fancy swanky Italy? We call our central area The Core.”

“That would be a piazza.” Castiel corrected but the corners of his lips twitched in amusement. “I will refer to your center as The Core. What do we call this road?”

“No name. Just the way to Bobby’s and our forestry acres. Bobby wants to meet you.” 

Castiel looked up. The track curved with naturally increasing gradient. He could see the roofs of a couple of cabins and outbuildings ahead. In the distance he spied what seemed to be a long low farmhouse with a well-kept high timber palisade extending from the building.

“That’s Grandpop’s old place,” Dean distracted by pointing out a modest cabin on their immediate right. Then he cocked his head left to a two story one with lots of outside space. “And that’s Krissy’s family place, Chambers’ goose farm. Krissy’s an alpha. There’s three generations living in that homestead. I lobbied Dad to allow her and Aiden their own space when they mated in the spring. We had a big pack shindig to renovate the cabin in a sort of barn-raiser and then celebrate their union. ”

“It sounds like a wonderful community occasion.” Castiel responded to Dean’s beaming grin. 

“It was, but I guess now that you’re here, y’know, it seems kind of crap that Alfie and Andy weren’t there.” Dean huffed, “I thought of Andy, several times that day. Krissy’s only a year older than Andy and me. We ran together with Ash and Anna, but Krissy and me…. We’re both alphas. I haven’t seen him since I presented.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. He could hear sorrow and loss. Pack restrictions forbade two friends from setting eyes on one another.

“I know what you’re thinking, Cas.”

Noticing his name had been shortened again, Castiel didn’t mind. This version was light years better than Balthazar’s ‘Cassie’. 

He cleared his throat, “What am I thinking?”

Dean hummed a few bars of a song as he thought out his answer. “The sum is greater than the parts… The greater good… Tradition… Our Way… Think of the Pack.”

Castiel, who had kept pace by his side, nodded for the alpha to continue.

“Not much wrestle room.” Dean gave a slight headshake. “We, me and Dad and Sammy, we’d stay with packs or small groups of lupines sometimes, but some places when I was a young pup, we’d be the only were-kind in a community. And we watch TV. We read human books. Your ways are freer. You guys get to choose, once you’re adults anyway. By and large, unless you’ve got pushy parents, you can pick your career. You can live anywhere you want in the world damn world. You can mate, I mean marry, who you want. Date who you fancy. And yeah, there’s bigots everywhere and you gotta be law abiding, and some of your cultures are better than others. And if you’re a good person you’ll take the needs of others into account, but by and large as individuals….”

“We have free will.” Castiel finished. “But you have free will too. Inias still cares about his brother. He called him ‘Dreel at one point, and he wants his son to stay in this pack.”

“But he did nothing.” Dean pointed out.

“And that was his choice. Perhaps there was little to be done. Perhaps the status quo is too powerful. Being the first person to speak out is a daring move. The first voice risks being drowned out by the many, but there is a chance that privately others will already be in agreement with that first protester. And that breath of dissent grows into the winds of change.”

“How’d you get to be so wise so young?” Dean teased with a touch of awe.

“I’m twenty eight, Dean,” Castiel chuckled. “Not so wise. I wrote a paper on social revolutions for my degree’s sociology module.”

“Can’t see Inias and Hester Milton being first to raise their heads above the parapet.” Dean huffed.

“Maybe not,” Castiel conceded. “And I don’t mean to diminish the rules you all live under, nor their power.”

“Nah, Cas, I understood you. It’s kind of cool to hear a new person’s perspective.”

Castiel inclined his head. He dared to venture, “Would it be possible to call on the Sarver family, once we have visited Alpha Singer? I am anxious to see Alfie.”

Dean winced. “No can do. Dad gave me a direct Pack Alpha order. Sorry, Cas. I can’t take you up there today.”

Hearing Dean’s emphasis on _’today’_ and the hope for tomorrow promised therein, Castiel dared to pat the young alpha on the arm in a friendly gesture. 

Dean looked surprised for an instant but covered effectively. He pointed a couple of hundred yards ahead to a rambling home with a porch swing and high stoop. “That’s Bobby’s place.”

“Not too far from The Core, then.”

“Naw.” 

Dean moved closer, leaving less of a gap between them as they walked. If Castiel’s hand twitched to the right he could have grazed Dean’s fingers. The alpha seemed to be scenting the clean country air.

“Uh, I don’t think you’re like that.” Dean said out of the blue.

“Dean?”

“Y’know.” He shrugged. “Humans being violent were-kind haters.” 

Castiel stopped dead, making Dean take a half twisting step backwards so they could face each other.

The alpha chewed his bottom lip. “When Sammy, Dad and I lived Outside, there was an awful lot of live and let live. Yeah, Dad tried to keep it mostly secret, but a whole lotta humans don’t give a crap, or just asked us some dumb questions like if we could shapeshift into wolves. I’d snap back ‘did they shift into gorillas’. Couple of times we had to move on because lupines weren’t welcome, or we’d face shit stuff like one girl I liked who wouldn’t speak to me again when she found out I was a pup. All in all, humans aren’t any more monstrous than us.”

Castiel smiled, “I have seen humanity at some of its worst. Thank you, Dean.”

“Hey, _no worse than us_ isn’t exactly a ringing endorsement.” Dean chuffed. “I mean to say that I don’t tar all humans with the same brush. I guess you’ve seen all sort of horrible crap in your job.”

“Yes.” Castiel agreed gravely. “Both in my career and before it. I doubt any pack member needs reminding that 15, 16, 17 years ago we stood at the brink of chaos with mob violence against your kind, random attacks, hate being spread in the media… until our authorities woke up to how destructive mob rule would be for everyone. By the time I was studying for my qualification the new order reigned supreme, and the role of advocate had been boosted through years of successive legal revisions. But when I was a child, I lived in Pontiac, Illinois.”

Dean reached to grip his bicep. “No, Cas.”

“You know what has been written out of our history by forward looking revisionists? That the spark that ignited those riots and years of disorder, the lupine pedophile ring that started the witch-hunt? More of their victims were pups than human children.” Castiel clenched his fists, old frustrations rising. “My middle school was one of those who expelled all pups ‘to keep us safe’. Across from my Grandmother’s house, across from her deep window seat where I watched bees flock to her lavender bush, the Pontiac Massacre took place.” Castiel shut his eyes. It took force of will to halt a kaleidoscope of haunting screenshot memories that his eleven year old brain had been unable to process. “I vowed then. Vowed in my childish way, that I would help when I grew up.”

He felt two hands, one on each arm. 

Lifting his lids, he saw liquid green.

“My Mom, Cas,” Dean’s voice broke. He whispered, “My Mom died in the Lawrence Burnings.”

Castiel’s heart clenched, stunned by the revelation and that he was made privy to such a personal tragedy. The lupines had been burned out of East Kansas two years after the massacre he had witnessed. In college he had actually theorized in Fred Jones’s class that the tide of public opinion had swung positive on the hinge of the horrific Lawrence Burnings and, that same November, the shocking murder of the lupine Miller family in Saginaw during a live TV news bulletin.

No wonder John Winchester bore a grudge against humans. No wonder he had fled with his young pups. 

Castiel was overcome at how so soon after they had first met, Dean had confided something so personal. He also felt shame that his species had robbed Dean of his mother. He wished there was something he could do to rewrite history.

“Oh, Dean, I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean’s soft smile was made to offer solace to his new human friend. “You did nothing wrong.”

Speechless, Castiel could only meet his eyes and return his own compassionate close lipped smile.

They stood in silent contemplation of each other for only a few heartbeats.

A bellowing voice jerked them back into the real world.

“Halloo, Idjits, you gonna stand there all day making moon eyes at each other? Or do you want some of Karen’s best apple pie?”

“Wasn’t making no moon eyes,” Dean muttered, preceding Castiel onto Singer property.

So it was that minutes after his eyes had brimmed with unshed tears, Castiel entered his third Kripke’s Hollow Pack home with a gummy grin on his face.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An optional note, skip if you wish, about this alternative universe: I’ve been thinking (or maybe overthinking) about what minor changes sharing our planet with another humanoid species would make. 
> 
> What butterfly effect could there be? What if Led Zeppelin never got their big break because that day there was a protest for lupine rights thus the record company never met them? What if eating blueberries was anathema to humans because lupines were known to love them? What if the president /monarch didn’t send felicitations on someone’s hundredth birthday but their ninetieth because that matched a lupine’s natural life span?
> 
> This probably matters little to your reading experience. Save that I feel the compulsion to write Dean with less pop culture references than I normally would. He might still adore sci-fi movies and classic rock, but it’s possible that Shatner never starred in the movies of the TV series, or that Brian Johnson joined Thin Lizzy after Phil Lynott died instead of AC/DC when Bon Scott passed away. I’m not going to weigh down the story with exposition of these details (hence this possibly unnecessary author’s note) and I haven’t decided which specific cultural variations may exist. Just know that the reason Dean’s favorite writer might be Tolkien isn’t because he’s being out of character, but because this Kurt Vonnegut never submitted his writings for publication being to devoted to the long fight of disposed European lupines who he had befriended during World War 2.
> 
> Anyway, on with the story…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Watching their approach, Bobby Singer scratched underneath his ball cap. He called out, “Karen, they’re here. Dean, bring your human in so we can give him a proper welcome.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. Dean threw an apologetic look his way.

“And none of your back chat, Son.”

“I didn’t open my mouth!” Dean protested in a young tone.

“Now, Bobby, let these boys enter our home in peace.” Karen appeared in a sunshine yellow dress and a simple matching light cotton cape that hung round her shoulders. She leaned into her alpha-mate’s side. Immediately Bobby relaxed.

Bookshelves lined almost every available wall. Their home contained a truly impressive store of knowledge. Seeing he was awed, Bobby gave Castiel a mini tour of what seemed to be a library with kitchen attached. Stairs went up to loft bedrooms and a book lined corridor, and down to a panic room style library storing their most precious texts.

“How’s Sam?” Bobby asked as they took seats round the table. 

Karen bustled in and out with willow pattern plates, while the aroma of warming pie drifted in from the kitchen through open sliding doors.

“Sam’s got his noggin stuck in his school history project but no doubt he’ll be back to stick his nose into your lore books once it’s done.” Dean answered, leaning back so two legs of his chair left the floor.

Bobby cuffed the alpha lightly on the back of his head. 

“Respect the furniture, it’s much older than you, as are your Granddaddy’s books. Sam’s the best aspiring proto-Lore Keeper an old codger could hope for. At least the younger Winchester pups got some respect for Men of Letters.”

“Men of Letters?” Castiel questioned.

“Lore Keepers. Guardians of our story and writings but not just dry human style history.” Bobby elucidated. “We keep records of our ancestry, our spiritual journey, our rites and our mythology.”

“Like Skoll and Hati,” Dean chuckled, “Gobbling up the sun and moon.”

“Don’t let Missouri hear that mocking tone.” Karen warned, not raising her gentle voice, while bringing them a golden crusted pie. “You’re not too big, Dean, to be exempt from her wooden spoon.”

Dean winced, rubbed his knuckles, and peeved. “She never wacked Sammy.”

“Probably because your brother isn’t a mischievous cheeky terror.” Once the pie was safely deposited in the middle of the table, Karen used a finger to fondly rub the young alpha on his reddening cheek. “Apple cinnamon filling. First slice for our guest. Watch out, Castiel, there are a few cloves inside for extra flavoring.”

Served first with a generous slice of deep dish pie, Castiel remembered his manners. As tempting as it was to dive right in, he waited while she served her mate, Dean and her own slice. It warmed him to see that as she leaned over to place Dean’s dish, she subtly scented the young alpha’s hair.

“Our Dean makes a mean pie,” she complimented.

“Karen taught me all I know about baking pies,” Dean complimented back.

She laughed. “Not true. Dear Departed Josie taught him the secret recipe for his favorite filling...”

“Sweet cherry.” Karen and Dean spoke in unison, she with a wide smile and he with swooning expression. 

“Now, please, we don’t stand on ceremony here. Everyone dig in.”

Sweet spicy juicy apple goodness with crumbling buttery crust elicited an audible food porn moan from Castiel. Startled, he almost began a litany of apologies but both Singers bore matching grins, while Dean… well Dean had entered food nirvana. Utterly fascinating to watch from each closed eyes swallow to the way he hummed in appreciation between each forkful, Castiel focused solely on his display while finishing his slice of pie.

“Well, wasn’t that juicy?” Bobby chuckled.

“Alpha!” Karen admonished with her own giggle.

Cheeks flushed hot, Castiel reached to find a change of topic. “I wonder if I may enquire, Alpha Singer, but I notice your open circle pendant has two horns, and Dean’s bronze head one is similarly horned?”

Bobby nodded, “I had that little horned god a long time. Planned to gift it to my son. Karen and I… our circumstances are unique.”

Karen stood to press her body against her mate’s side. Both took a tender moment to scent necks. 

“The Winchester pups are like our own.” The omega spoke softly while rubbing her mate’s arm. “Not every union is blessed with new life but we have each other.”

Bobby plucked a pen from behind his ear and flattened his paper napkin. He sketched a six pointed star, with top and bottom peaks, and two points either side. 

Tapping his drawing he explained. “That is an Aquarian star, the Winchester symbol. Henry and his ancestors branded it onto the leather covers of many of our lore books. John’s got his pop’s pendant all ready to gift to one of his pups. But when Dean presented…”

The alpha in question added, “Dad was down at the Crowleys’ old pack. Finally settling their dispute over Rowena’s….” 

Bobby growled.

“Right, well, I’ll skip that part. Andy’d just presented omega, so he was letting other packs know about that too. And I popped my knot,” He shrugged as if it was no big deal, “but Bobby was here to tell me my dick wasn’t gonna explode.”

Karen flushed red. She made quick work of collecting their plates and dashed out of the room. “I think I’ll check on the… you know… the dog. I’ll check on Rumsfeld.”

“Dean isn’t my blood, but he is my family.” Bobby’s gruff demeanor softened. “New alphas and betas should wear their pendant before the next sunset. Sam came to ask if there was anything in the lore about a placeholder pendant.”

“While I was rutting myself to death between my sheets.” Dean guffawed.

Castiel had considered befriending Balthazar had built up his tolerance to such comments, but the image of Dean Winchester naked and sweating, pumping his alpha knot between virgin white sheets made his blood rise, not only to flush his cheeks. He discreetly adjusted his seating position.

“I told John I would take back the horned god if he wished to gift his family’s symbol to Dean.”

“But I wanted to keep it.” Dean clutched the head in his fist. “It’s bad geas – bad luck – to swap it out, unless it’s for your new mate’s one at your joining ceremony. Sammy came into my room with a glass of iced water, dangling it in his hand. He put it over my head. It felt right. Still does.”

Both Bobby and Castiel nodded.

“I think that story calls for a beer.” The older alpha declared, rising to fetch some from the refrigerator.

Three cold bottles were uncapped and placed on the table.

Technically Castiel was on duty, but he was also supposed to be immersing 24/7.

He tilted his head back and took a long draw of chilled malty pale lager. From the corner of his eye he thought perhaps Dean was watching his throat as he swallowed.

“Ahem, Alpha Singer, as Lore Keeper could I ask you if there are any pack rules that would prevent me from visiting Omegas Alfie and Andy?”

“Getting to the point.” Bobby harrumphed in approval, “and it’s Bobby.”

Castiel nodded.

“Karen can go see those boys. There’s no universal edict ‘cross all packs. Kripke’s Hollow tradition, recorded many times, is that alphas and betas may not cross the threshold of the Omega House, excepting members of the Future Keeper’s household. During Gadreel’s isolation, Missouri, the Doc, and I petitioned that pups should not be excluded, but it was only when John took Pack Alpha that our Circle reached agreement on that interpretation.” With a twitched half-smile, he continued, “Taking that view of things, there ain’t nothing to stop a human crossing that threshold either.”

Dean snorted in mirth, “Trust Bobby to find a loophole.”

Bobby’s willingness to share information, prompted a question from Castiel, “Did Karen live in the Omega House before you mated? Would it be appropriate to ask her about it?”

“Karen’s from Outside.” Bobby shook his head.

Castiel’s pupils dilated at that astounding statement. “So few present omega, I suspect that lone wolf parents must find them the protection of a pack?”

“It’s happened.” Bobby hummed, “but many outside lupine parents of an omega would arrange a mate for their pup quick as lightning.”

“But Inias said his brother presented at thirteen years of age.”

“Georgia, Idaho, Texas, Massachusetts, New Hampshire,” Bobby ticked off on his fingers, “will register a marriage or mating union at an age less than 16 with parental consent. Lot less hassle to let your omega kid get to know the alpha you’ve picked to be their mate during a road trip to one of those states, than engage with or join a strange pack. Once mated that new alpha/omega couple will have their pick of packs vying to attract them.”

It was on the tip of Castiel’s tongue to ask if that was how Bobby and Karen Singer ended up at Kripke’s Hollow but Dean pointedly shook his head.

“I look forward to seeing Alfie and seeing his accommodation.” Castiel said, hoping his tentative lead might get Bobby to talk about their current young omegas.

“His living conditions, y’mean.” Bobby picked up his meaning straight away. He cracked open a window, “Karen! Can you come back in, Darlin’?”

A few moments later, clicking canine toenails and the kitchen door shutting presaged the arrival of a slobbering Rottweiler who made a beeline for Dean. Castiel let out a slight puff of relief. He had nothing against dogs, but this was a bulky intimidating specimen. He wouldn’t have batted an eye if the Singer family pet had been a grumpy lazy cat, the type that tended to find Castiel’s lap irresistible.

Karen appeared, drying her hands on a dish towel. She draped it over the back of a free chair before retaking her seat next to Bobby.

“Cas wants to hear about the Omega House.” Dean supplied, scratching a happy mutt behind his ear.

“I will see it with my own eyes, very soon I hope, but I’d like your impressions, if you don’t mind, Omega Karen?”

“Well,” She pursed her lips, then shot Bobby a knowing look. “I sure wouldn’t like to live there.”

Castiel stiffened at her bluntness.

She held up her palm. “There’s nothing wrong with it as a structure. It’s warm and dry. There’s space for four bedroom areas, a wet room style shower room area, a central relaxing space, an slim dining table near a wall with a fitted bench seat, and a stove heater to make it cozy in the snows.”

“But…?” Castiel prompted.

She sighed, “There is no privacy. Individual screen walls partially hide each bed and the toilet area. Windows are slits with no drapes. The entrance door only locks from the exterior. If the boys want anything…. From a different vegetable side dish with their evening meal, to a book, to a visit from me or one of the pups, they must ask Abner. Though much of the time Gadreel is intermediary. There’s no TV,” Another sigh, “Abner fears it would corrupt them, and he has his supporters in the pack. As for their only outdoor space. Its limits are the herb garden and yard within the palisade. Officially they shouldn’t even enter Abner’s house through its kitchen door.”

“They are held prisoner.” Castiel’s mouth ran away before he could edit his indignation. 

Dean’s expression changed from ponderous to furious to guilty. He gripped Rumsfeld’s collar, pulling the dog close to his leg. “I never thought to ask. I didn’t see it that way, Cas.”

“Y’see,” Bobby tapped the table. “If you restrict a person’s movements, confine them to a building, forbid their leaving, then yep, they are incarcerated. Does it matter if they bear that captivity alone in a stone hut, like Gadreel did, or in a modern built home with some visitors permitted? Karen and I have debated this.”

“Sure have.” His omega mate confirmed.

“What conclusions have you reached?” Castiel leaned forward, elbows on the table.

“Not one.” Bobby laughed dryly. “Would it be worse if due to more freedoms they met harm? If they could go outside our bounds, like our other teens, but then were snatched by another pack against their will? If they had freedom within the pack but Alpha Gavin Crowley lost control and forcibly mated one of the boys?”

“Hell, yes.” Dean steamed. “His grandmother is delusional if she thinks Dad’s gonna let that pigeon fancying buffoon near either Andy or Alfie!”

“Do your unmated alphas have such poor control of their libidos?” Castiel asked grimly. “Keeping omegas secluded because alphas cannot keep it in their pants smacks of human rapists blaming their victims.”

Bobby scrubbed his bearded chin. “If it was only libido, then it could not be justified. You have not our sensory abilities. You cannot fathom how sweet and enticing a ripe omega smells.” He inclined his head towards Karen. “Nor how your mate fills your senses. But there is more…. Mythical reasons alphas desire omega mates… why they covet the status an omega mate brings to their whole pack and to their family tree.”

“And yet,” Castiel snapped, “If their pup presents omega they get knocked off that tree!”

“Never claimed this all makes a lick of sense.” Bobby huffed. “We, lupine packs, we gotta have a way of keeping our unmated omegas, and our mated ones, protected and safe. I’m not damned certain that we’ve got the best way… not best practice, you might call it, but it’s the tradition we work with. It allows time between a presentation and a match for the best alpha to be found for the omega and for the pack as a whole.”

Dean grimaced. “A pack alpha’s got to take everyone’s needs into account. Maybe if we had a crowd of unmated alphas to pick from, then Dad would have matched off Andy and Alfie nice and quick. But now that Krissy’s united with her true mate, you got Gavin and his Dad – just no –, Billie whose mate isn’t cold in his grave, Pam who likes beta guys, Abigail who’s only sixteen, and me. And he wants me trained up as his sidekick before I find a mate, and I don’t see Alfie and Andy that way. They’re like brothers to me.”

“And, Son, there is an unpalatable but true reason for the delay.”

“Yeah, Bobby, I know. Dad wants to forge alliances, and he’s freaking obsessed with getting a fair dowry. He goes through every proposal looking for how they might be trying to cheat us.”

“Paranoid bastard.” Bobby muttered under his breath.

Karen touched her mate’s forearm, “In fairness we wouldn’t want Andy or Alfie to leave us for a dishonest miserly alpha, and the consideration Alpha John gives to this commends him much more highly than our previous Alpha, Magnus Sinclair.”

“Sinclair was a douche of the highest order,” Bobby confirmed, “only that most people saw his self-centered laziness as delegation to his Trusted Circle, he would have been ousted.”

“Grandpop used to say that Magnus strove to prove he could be a great pack alpha, but once he got his hands on power and got comfortable in the role his interest waned.”

Bobby nodded, “Henry would have been a much better choice, but he was seen as too scholarly and he was less assertive than his pup-hood pal.”

Castiel considered the Winchester legacy. Dean’s grandfather had also been in the running to be pack alpha. “We understand that packs elect their Alphas. Does Kripke’s Hollow?”

“We do. I keep the chronicles of our Alpha Selections.”

“It’s not like your presidential races.” Dean butted in, “It’s for life.”

“Unless an Alpha is ousted.” Bobby qualified. “The Trusted Circle must agree to a new vote, but the incumbent alpha can run again, which prevents a disgruntled Circle from dethroning an alpha who has his people’s support. Or an alpha can step down,” He glanced towards some thick leather bound journals on a high shelf near the hearth. “Has happened. Illness, infirmity, sheer God-honest unpopularity, or a son groomed to take the reins.”

Dean huffed.

Bobby gave wry smile. “I hear ya. Even sons who wanted to applied to college courses ranging from automotive to pastry chef courses.”

“Bobby!” Dean glared murderously.

“Son, it’s not gonna take long for Castiel here to learn your love of tinkering with your Impala in the auto shop at the back of the garages. He knows you worship at the altar of Pie.”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want my business broadcast.” Dean snapped. “I’m Young Blood now and that’s it. Dad’s word is law. No point in raking up crap. What’s done is done.”

Dean’s pique lacked bite. Castiel could glimpse under layers of bluster and duty to a wounded young man whose dreams of making his own life had been snuffed. He didn’t know if he could help. Would it be possible for Dean to attend college later in his twenties, once his father was satisfied with his training? Would suggesting ways and schemes to aid Dean do that cause offense or maybe offer faint hope which might never materialize? It pained Castiel to keep his mouth shut when he ached to sooth Dean’s woes. That he felt so strongly surprised him, but he could never turn a blind eye to another’s hurts.

“Boy, we’re family.” Bobby offered in consolation. “You know we’re here for you.”

“Yeah, Bobby. I know.” Dean replied sullenly.

Castiel reflected on the different sides of Dean he had witnessed, from loving big brother, dutiful son discussing pack business with his father, responsible guide in the Milton home, and this more open relaxed version with the Singers. The young alpha was a complex puzzle, yet each facet was attractive and appealing. Castiel was suffused with a desire to unwrap and get to know each layer. He’d never been so attracted so quickly or totally to another person. It was disconcerting and astonishing. 

Being a good judge of character was something Castiel took pride in. It was essential as part of his job. However Castiel didn’t flinch from acknowledging that he’d made errors in the past. He could admit that on occasion he had been temporarily duped. It had taken three dates, and a fourth due to a sense of fairness to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, before Gerry Boltar revealed his true colors. Bartholomew had rapidly proved a sneak, not to be taken into confidences about grievances at work. Part of becoming a fully-fledged adult was to go beyond first impressions, while still listening to instinct. Yet, for Dean Winchester, he was willing to dive right in and proclaim him essentially a good person. Castiel believed he had an ally who would assist him to do the right thing, even when they had to subvert John Winchester’s orders to do so. He was confident that Dean would prove an admirable and worthy friend in the pack. It was a cause to marvel that to the depths of Castiel’s soul Dean felt purely and naturally _right_. 

“Bet you’re wondering why anyone’d want to come in from Outside. Hey Cas?” 

Dean’s words jerked the advocate’s mind back into the present.

“Sorry. I missed that.”

“We were discussing how lone lupines or outside mated pairs need to come first as guests, then as temporary members, before being accepted and making the commitment to be Pack.” Bobby summarized. “There are significant challenges when a pack member brings a mate in from Outside.”

“But those challenges are worth it.” Karen smiled.

“Once you are both clear,” Bobby said fixing pointed stares on both Dean and Castiel, “and certain in your bones that it is what you truly desire.”

At that Bobby and Karen began to show them out. 

Those final words rang in Castiel’s head. He concluded that Bobby and Karen must have been very much in love to brave many obstacles in their path. Dean too must have been reflecting on what had been said because he was silent until he took Karen’s elbow and walked on in front towards the garden gate. Rumsfeld ran in front of them. Dean and Karen made to block him off from taking a doggie sojourn out the gate and along the hilly track.

Bobby tugged on Castiel’s sleeve. They halted. The alpha pinned him with a beady eye. “You’re mesmerized by that boy.”

Castiel double blinked.

“Let me tell ya, that road is fraught with trials. A lupine cannot mate with a human man. John will want the Winchester Legacy to carry on.”

Suddenly incensed, Castiel hissed, “Alpha Singer, I am a gay man. I won’t be having pups, children, with anyone I marry. As for Dean, you are putting two and two together to make 400. Dean is his own person with his own mind. I respect that. You should consult with him about any plans he might have for his family’s future.”

Bobby’s eyes sparkled with a hint of approval. Castiel’s answer to an unspoken question had not been found wanting.

“I didn’t mention pups, Idjit. Mighty interesting that your calculations mirror mine whatever the outcome, but you take care, Castiel Novak. Dean Winchester is like a son to me. Y’hear.”

“I hear you.”

“A word of advice, young man, free of charge. John’s word is law. Remember that. You might be reporting to higher ups, but they’re not here. John is.”

Castiel hummed. He could not afford to forget that. He would proceed with his strategy to visit the omegas as soon as possible, but he would tread carefully around John Winchester and observe pack strictures as much as he could.

“Thank you, Bobby.” He said with a solemn nod.

He shared a firm handshake with Alpha Singer and a friendly wave with Karen, before catching up with Dean on the path outside.

“Who else do you want to call on?” Dean asked. “Or do you want a break?”

“A break sounds good.” He could gather his thought and make some notes.

“Let’s go grab a loaf from Isaac and Tamara’s general store. We’ll do sandwiches.”

“We just had pie.” Castiel laughingly protested.

“Just for your information,” Dean patted his belly, “Bottomless pit.”

“Noted.” Castiel grinned. It felt good to stroll back to The Core side by side with Dean. He fervently hoped that over the coming weeks he would spend much of his time in the fascinating young alpha’s presence.


	7. Seven

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I was not assaulted.” Castiel insisted to his supervisor, trying to hide his hoarseness. “I don’t need an assistant. There’s no need to send another social worker, and certainly not law enforcement. I am not reporting an assault.”

It was a lie. A white one. Upon waking, he had made the unwelcome discovery of ugly bruising blooming across his windpipe. He could still feel Cole Trenton’s arm pressing him with alpha force, cutting off his air, rough logs digging into his back, until Dean had ripped the other lupine away. Gagging for air, bent double, through watering eyes and blood pounding ears, he had witnessed Dean Winchester putting the other alpha down until Cole had tapped the ground to signal his submission. 

“Castiel,” Naomi sighed. “I may have been in error when I sent you there without back-up.”

“No.” He blurted, before adding more calmly. “You weren’t. I’m making progress.”

She hummed uncertainly. “You have interviewed Trenton’s pups?”

Castiel scanned the back pastures behind the Pack Alpha House. Overnight rain had cleared the mugginess of the previous day. Shafts of sunlight slanted through dispersing clouds, planting islands of virgin green into the rolling landscape as it fell away from tree topped hills. Leaning over the porch railing, he could hear the Winchesters finishing their breakfast through an open window behind.

Inhaling through his nose to hold onto his patience, he responded. “I called on Jael Trenton on my second day, but she indicated that she would not permit my entry to their home without her alpha-mate’s presence. Yesterday, I returned but Alpha Cole came upon us as I spoke with her. It was a misunderstanding. I have no reason to suspect foul play at the Trenton home, and I will get to meet their children. They are extremely protective of their pups and very distrustful of humans. Also included in my report is how well I was received at the Singer, Harvelle, Ross, Barnes and Rourke households.”

With a clipped tone, Naomi responded, “Trenton. Milton. The uncommunicative couple who run the general store…”

“Isaac and Tamara Santo.” Castiel interrupted. “But logically we must have anticipated resistance to having a human in their midst.”

“I chose an experienced Were Advocate to head off any grumbles.”

“Parents’ fear for their pups is not a mere grumble.” Castiel snapped.

“Now you defend someone who, I quote, ‘Pinned me against the wall of his cabin to bar my entry.’… Impartiality, Castiel. Impartiality, clear judgement, the bare facts. If you cannot be our eyes and ears, our representative, our unbiased investigator, then maybe I should swap you out for Bartholomew or Nathaniel.” She asked pointedly, “Have you seen the omegas yet?”

“I sent my report last night. I have not had the opportunity.” He bit back a narky plea to give him a reasonable amount of time.

“You’ve had plenty of opportunity. You arrived on Tuesday. It’s Saturday. Do you think I would tolerate this delay if the case was in Seraph County? If it took four days to respond to a call for intervention?”

“No, Naomi.”

What was the point in outlining what he had already summarized in his report? Would it make any difference to explain John Winchester’s brooding disapproval when he discovered that Castiel had seen Bobby Singer on Wednesday? How the pack alpha lined up appointments for him filling the following two days? How could he make Naomi understand how gingerly he had to tread the fine line between being an advocate for any pack member who needed him and not rocking the boat so much that he might be expelled by the Pack Alpha? Surely these were the considerations which had led Naomi to agree to his eight week placement at Kripke’s Hollow?

“You must dig deeper, Castiel. I need to know if there is need for an intervention from this department. This is imperative.”

He could hear how much she wanted there to be something, anything, which would warrant a full scale investigation. How she coveted being the departmental head who took a pack apart, dissected it. He greatly feared that the welfare of the individuals involved would be tossed to the wayside if she got her way.

“I intend to visit the Sarver family today.”

He would call unannounced to Abner and Gadreel. Many of the pack had gone to Cannon Farmer’s Market, to trade at their stall and to purchase from others. Castiel had made murmurs about filing his reports and completing personal correspondence that had misled John Winchester into believing that Saturday was a day of rest for the advocate. In actuality, before he had even showered, Castiel had dealt by text message with crying off from his dutiful weekly call to his sister, Hannah. Then, once he had abandoned a painful attempt to shave his bruised neck, he responded to Benny’s latest enquiring message with reassurance that he was still being treated an honored Guest.

No detailed itinerary had been provided for him to follow, and he had waited a respectful interval to visit the omegas. Technically trekking up to the compound today would not flout any pack rules. If some blow back resulted after his call to the Sarvers, at least he would not have told a barefaced lie to the Pack Alpha.

“I expect a full report on Monday. This is non-negotiable. Do not disappoint me.”

The call disconnected.

“Disappoint you?” Castiel raged, straining his hoarse voice, holding his cell at arms’ length. “I am a Were Advocate. My duty is to them. You ambitious scheming demanding shrew!”

Chuckling from behind jerked him from his angry outburst. He swung round, eyes ablaze. 

Dean slouched against the frame of the backdoor, one hand in the front pocket of his jeans pushing back the ends of a brown plaid shirt that he had slung over his chocolate brown Henley.

“Who was that?” He enquired, jerking his chin up.

“My superior, Naomi.”

“So you don’t make the final decisions, huh?”

“No,” Castiel admitted, “But my recommendations carry much weight. There are procedures and rules to be followed, and there are authorities higher than Naomi Tapping, if she…”

“Turns out to be a, what was it, Cas? A demanding ambitious scheming shrew?” Dean snorted in amusement.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel’s tense face muscles unclenched.

“Don’t sweat it, Cas,” Dean reached over to pat his arm. “I don’t make the final decisions around here either. Sometimes I think he doesn’t listen to me at all.”

“I hope bringing me to Bobby and Karen hasn’t caused friction between you and your father.”

“Told ya already. Bobby’s Lore Keeper, he wanted to see you. That’s not a bone Dad’s gonna pick.”

Dean’s eyes darted away. While Dean spoke truth, Castiel believed that over the embers of their fire, John had given his son a piece of his mind for diverting from their set interview plans. Maybe it would be too much to ask Dean to accompany him to the Sarvers today. Alternatively, if Castiel deceived Dean about his intentions and ditched his guide, then went alone to see the omegas, perhaps John Winchester’s wrath would still fall on his eldest for not shadowing the advocate. 

Bottom line, Castiel plain did not want to lie to Dean, nor deceive him, nor lie to him by omission.

“Do you have plans for today?” Castiel made an effort to act and sound casual.

Dean’s gaze swung back. His eyes narrowed then widened, focusing on Castiel’s neck. 

With speed and agility, in the blink of an eye, Dean stood right in front of him. His hand rose, fingers curled loosely. Castiel felt the faintest touch of knuckles graze across his bruised throat. Slowly, with great care, Dean moved again, fingers barely caressing the light stubble of Castiel’s unshaven jawline.

“He marked you.” Dean gulped. “He freaking…. I shoulda punched his lights out. I shoulda… I’ll raise it at the Circle, Cas. He can’t go round assaulting a Guest.”

“Please, Dean. Calm down. I am not badly injured.” Castiel tried to speak with levity to cover that his breath had been stolen by the alpha’s surprising gentle touches. How could such a simple connection evoke tingling through his body from tip to toe?

“It wasn’t right.” Dean mumbled, almost breathless. 

They came closer, a half step in unison, as if drawn to each other. Pink slightly parted lips teased Castiel, asking to be kissed, offering a kiss. The moment stretched taffy like. Neither moved. Verdant shades of flecked green receded as Dean’s pupils dilated. What would it be like to kiss him? What would it feel like? Would it change everything?

Millie’s high pitched wail from inside the kitchen shattered their frozen moment.

Dean sucked a breath, his eyes darting away, cheeks flushing awkwardly. 

Castiel was overcome with how adorable and beautiful this man was, how lucky he was to have even met him, and an overwhelming need to rescue him from his embarrassment.

“Hell,” He tried to joke, “I’ve had worse.”

Dean’s nostrils flared, ruddy cheeks now expressing his sudden change of temper. “Who? Who hurt you?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Castiel shook his head. “They are long gone. Just now you spoke of your father not picking a bone with Alpha Singer. Well, I don’t want to cause a stir over old skeletons, and certainly not over a bruise due to a misunderstanding. Please respect my wishes.”

Nodding with reluctance, Dean explained. “Your status as our guest. It is sacrosanct. It’s how different packs can send representatives, visitors, negotiators to each other without fear of conflict. Just ‘cos you’re human, doesn’t mean Cole can ignore Dad’s decision to grant you Guest status and a room in the Pack Alpha house.”

Castiel nodded. John Winchester receiving him as an official guest granted him some protections. Benny’s enquiries about how he was being treated emphasized that fact. 

“Let’s call it a blip.” Castiel suggested charitably. 

“Okay, Cas. It’s your call, your neck. But I’m sticking close, like glue.” 

Castiel chuckled.

“Come on. It’s time you met Baby.” Dean jerked his head towards the garages which were hidden by the Pack Alpha house. 

He began to head down the back steps and in that direction. Castiel pocketed his phone, decided to thank Kate for breakfast later, and trailed after Dean.

The area immediately around the long prefabricated structure was concreted. Although a few oil slicked puddles dotted the plot, the area was well kept with several sturdy planting boxes of tulips lining a wide entry from The Core area. Dean didn’t take Castiel to the vehicle sized series of doors along the frontage but to a person sized side entry. He produced a keyring which included a charm in the shape of an Aquarian star. 

When the alpha hit the lights, Castiel discovered a black metallic beauty, long waxed body and silver chrome gleaming 1967 Chevy Impala. 

Dean nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Contrasting flashes of pride and approval-seeking spoke in his expressions. Was it so important that Castiel like Dean’s vehicle?

“It…” He began.

“She.” Dean coughed.

“She,” Castiel grinned, “is magnificent.”

“Yeah. She is.” Dean ran a hand down the flank of her bonnet. This act of devotion rang with a similarity to the tender caress he had only minutes before applied to Castiel’s skin. “And she’s mine. She was Dad’s. All the time we were little, she was our constant. No matter where we were, unless back here for a spell without Dad, we had her. We played in her, slept in her, travelled, dreamt, did schoolwork, ate meals on the go, and grew up in her. Guess, Cas, that I’m showing you where I grew up.”

Stepping closer to pat the top of the Impala’s roof, as if she was a living being, a treasured family pet, or maybe a faithful retainer, Castiel entered the spirit of Dean’s recollections.

Solemnly, without jest, he intoned, “Thank you for taking care of Dean and his family.”

Lips parted, Dean watched and heard.

“You get it.” Dean gasped.

‘You get me’ is what Castiel heard, and he nodded to confirm.

“Come inside.” With pup-like enthusiasm Dean took the driver’s side. He rifled through a box of cassettes, picking a Bob Seger. The preset was at blast eardrum level but Dean was quick to lower the volume dial.

Sitting shotgun, Castiel learned more about pistons, mileage, and bodywork repairs than he ever had wanted. Every parcel of knowledge was worth it to watch Dean glow, to see him enthuse, to catch a glimpse of life on the road, and to hear how new Pack Alpha John had gifted his sixteen year old pup with their family car. At that time the Impala wasn’t neglected but she was advancing in years and needed TLC. Aspiring mechanic Dean had pestered his father to learn more, be better, to be able to do the best job in giving his beloved Baby a complete overhaul. The story ended before Dean presented alpha and dropped out of school, putting aside his possible automotive (or culinary) studies, but the unsaid words pressed on Castiel’s heart. He found his hand drifting to cover Dean’s where it rested on the steering wheel. His silent squeeze of Dean’s fingers was permitted, then encouraged by a dazzling misty eyed beaming smile.

“Dean…” Words got caught. How to breach their cultural divide, their almost nine year age gap, their advocate and pack member roles? “I would like it very much, if you would like it too…”

“What, Cas?” Dean bit his lip.

“Do you? ... I find you very attractive.” Castiel gulped so hard it hurt his throat. He looked out the shotgun window, berating himself of being pathetic.

“You’re pretty okay too.” Dean puffed. “I mean, you’re not bad for a nerdy dude in a suit.”

Turning, tilting his head to analyze Dean better, Castiel’s lips quirked in a half smile. “Having relations with you would not be appropriate.”

“ _Having relations_ ,” Dean parroted, “Geez, Cas, make it sound sexy why don’t ya?”

“I’d like to get to know you better.” Castiel rephrased, all the while feeling heat flushing his neck and cheeks. “But I am anxious about our situations, about how you might suffer…”

“So you’re not repulsed ‘cos I’m a lupine alpha?” Dean checked.

That was one concern that had never entered Castiel’s thoughts. He was quick to answer. “Never. I do not measure someone on their species, their skin color, their gender, their religion… whether in my professional, private or love life.”

The semantics of ‘love life’ were far from speaking of ‘Love’ to a man he had not even kissed or ascertained that they were definitely on the same page, but as those four letters left his mouth, Castiel winced, unsure of Dean’s reaction.

He need not have worried. Dean’s hand applied warm pressure on his thigh. “Me neither. I don’t give a damn about your designation.”

Castiel chuffed. Designation was such a lupine thing to say, referring to their secondary gender, but he got Dean’s drift and that made some deep part of him very happy indeed.

“You wish to pursue this?” Castiel checked.

“I’d like to pursue you,” Dean teased, “like an alpha should pursue their choice.”

“I thought alphas courted their mates,” Castiel gave as good as he got, batting his eyelashes in the same spirit, “like as if I was a delicate flower.”

“You want me to build you a nest? Wrestle other alphas? Slay a dragon? Show my prowess with my wolfish incisors?” 

Dean spoke lightly but his undertone promised all of the above, including marking skin with a lupine mating bite. 

Awe stilled Castiel. Unfamiliar words that did not feel alien in the least. He wanted. He craved. He hankered for things he couldn’t explain. 

He simply nodded.

Dean took both hands, leaned over and tugged at Castiel’s jacket lapels. Confined by bench seat, dash, and wheel, they contorted to meet. No twinge of strained muscles or punch of banged toe was felt, as they crashed together. Lips smashed. Teeth clacked. Hot and needy, shockingly intense urgent passionate tasting. 

Leather and pine, salt of a faraway sea, lined with morning coffee, Dean’s tongue danced with Castiel’s. They tried to experience everything at once, deep heat, inner soft cheek, chapped edge of lip and sharp touch of teeth. 

Coming up for air was like emerging from another world, a utopian Atlantis that Castiel hadn’t known existed.

Similarly stunned, Dean recovered his wits first. “You taste as awesome as your scent. Cas, that was… Wanna do it again?”

This time Castiel took the lead. He planted pecks to the corners of Dean’s bow, took flesh between his teeth and tugged, before teasing the seam of Dean’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Dean moaned as he opened up inviting Castiel in and taking possession.

The only thought that pinged Castiel’s brain was that he could do this forever.

Dean carded Castiel's hair, cradling his head at a slant to his liking.

Castiel’s fingers gripped Dean’s bicep tight, tendons rigid, lost in the moment.

He’d never felt this before. No kisses were ever like these. It was like Dean and he slotted together, two halves of a puzzle completed.

Unwelcome metal against concrete intruded in his ears. Running footsteps tore him back to reality.

“Dean? Dean are you in here?”

Knuckles knocking on windshield glass jerked the kissers apart, disheveled, hearts beating double time, disorientated.

“Dean!” Sam’s distressed voice called, “Dad won’t let me go. He claims he never said I could. He got Irv to send the bus away from the barrier. I’m gonna be the only 9th grader not on the field trip and he freaking doesn’t care. I hate him.”

Dean pressed a finger to his lips. Castiel nodded his understanding. What they had was too new, too raw, to expose. Sam was too young and too upset for an explanation.

Both emerged from the car, Dean straightening his shirt, Castiel making an effort to tame his hair.

Absorbed in his own drama, Sam startled to notice the advocate but it didn’t stop his sulky expression nor his tirade about how his high school field trip down river would have added to his science credits, how he would be the lupine freak who didn’t get to go, how his father always stopped him from getting what he wanted going back to times when he was only a little pup and got moved about the country. 

“Sam!” Dean finally said in a warning tone, once he had permitted Sam an amount of venting.

“What, Dean? Cas isn’t gonna call CPS ‘cause Dad banned me from going,” Sam plunked his hands on his hips and pouted in challenge to his alpha brother.

“I didn’t think he would,” Dean sighed, gifting a weary sidelong glance to the advocate in question. “Calm down, Squirt. You’re working yourself up into a tornado. I know you wanted to go…”

“I had my ecology sheet grid drawn out and my habitat list to check off and everything.” Sam muttered moodily, but at not such a high pitch as before his brother’s chastisement.

“I betcha they spend hours picking up stinky trash along the riverbank.” Dean wrinkled his nose, “Betcha it rains again before they get home.”

“Still wanted to go. Amy’s saved me a seat on the bus, and we were gonna share a water chemistry kit.” 

“You could spend the day with Cas and me?” Dean offered. 

Sam looked up through his bangs, face bright with hope. “Y’mean it? The whole day? Even when Dad gives you a job?”

“Dad’s heading down to the market.” Dean winked. “Kate won’t be here to give you jobs. She’s going with Dad to buy crap for the house. Hows’about it, Cas? You okay with Sam tagging along?”

“I won’t get in the way. I’m a real good listener too,” Sam promised, “y’know if you need to write down stuff later, and I wanna see what you do.”

Castiel was charmed. Bringing a pup, even an older pup, to his interviews wasn’t in his plans, but he needed to remember that a pack was like a big extended family. It was highly probable those family members would offer a more heartfelt welcome to pup-Sam than to either he or Dean.

“Do you understand about classified information? About keeping things you may hear confidential?” 

Castiel would ensure that no sensitive or adult conversations occurred in the pup’s hearing, but he also did not want incidents, like Cole’s assault or more minor like Tamara’s curled lip and curt answers, to leak out amongst the pack or back to John Winchester.

“Gotcha.” Sam zipped across his lips. “I know about secrets like not telling we are lupine before we lived here. It’s a gigantic part of being a Lore Keeper. I won’t tell nothing to anyone.”

Castiel’s chest trembled with a silent laugh at Sam’s way of putting it, but he believed the earnest faced teen.

“So, Cas,” Dean slung a companionable arm around his shoulder, “What’s on the agenda?”

“I thought we would visit the Sarvers.”

Dean blew a raspberry.

Sam’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Yes! And I can go into the Omega House to visit Alfie and Andy with you. You’re clever, Cas. I’m here today. ‘S perfect.”

“Dean?” Castiel checked, twisting round to catch the alpha’s eye.

“I’m good with that.” Dean affirmed, straightening his back. “Gotta go sometime. Now is as good a time as any.”

“Better.” Sam insisted, beginning to walk to the garage exit. “’Cos I get to come.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Castiel visits the Omega Compound. It would have happened in this chapter but somehow my two main characters insisted on long lingering first kisses. Who was I to complain?


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Lord, this one got so long... I cut a few hundred words in editing but there was nowhere suitable to break it up... So it is long but I hope it entertains!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Sam raced to open a low gate, almost tripping along a flower bordered stone path. He was first to reach the Sarvers’ door, using their wolf-head knocker to bang a rhythm.

Glancing over his shoulder, Castiel admired the view of the pack settlement below. In front of them the Sarver home was an attractive building, whitewashed adobe reminiscent, as if an architect had plucked the house up and winged it northwards. Or least it would have been appealing, if not for a nine foot high attached teak-stained palisade encompassing the compound within. 

“Cas?” Dean stalled with him, while Sam hopped from one foot to the other waiting for the door to open.

Sam’s presence during their quick hike uphill had held back any mention of their kiss and their connection. An awful tightness pressed on Castiel’s chest. Doubt intruded, planting a seed that maybe Dean felt they had been rash. That they had rushed in where fools fear…

“Cas? You’re worrying me now, Dude. Is everything alright?”

Unable to face the alpha in fear of what he might see in Dean’s eyes, Castiel fixed his gaze on a nodding lilac primula. “Back in the garage… I may have been overcome…”

Stony words, hiding emotion, delivered a challenge. “Do you regret it?”

“No.” Castiel’s head whipped up, meeting intense green eyes, “Not at all.”

“Good.” Dean nodded firmly, “’Cause I sure don’t.”

All the knots in Castiel’s chest untied. He smiled, the lightness of his being transmitted and met by Dean’s matching grin.

Laughter drew their attention to the house. Identical twins of about nine years old, one in a green candy stripe tee and the other in a blue frilled blouse over her jeans, sandwiched taller Sam in a squeezing hug. They called inside telling their siblings who was on their doorstep. A dark haired slightly older boy barreled into them. Next twin boys around Adam’s age appeared. Then the delightful blonde little pup, Delilah, scooted round the rest to wave manically at Dean.

“We’re playing Legos,” Delilah trilled.

“And dolls with cars!” One of the male twins added.

“You can play too.” The green striped tee wearing twin offered them all.

“We’ve come to see Alfie and Andy,” Sam announced.

There was a collective groan. 

“But you can play with us too.” The twin in blue pleaded. “Preddy please. Omma says we can’t go exploring ‘til Abigail gets back. We’re stuck here. And it’s stopped raining, and we’re dying from being inside.”

Her dramatic entreaty would have been more amusing if it didn’t bring to mind that the young omegas were stuck in that place every day.

“Is your Omma here?” Dean asked, stepping in amongst them, offering shoulder pats and letting Delilah give his leg a hug.

“He’s in the back.” The older boy cocked his head across a short foyer to a closed door.

“May we come in?” Castiel asked everyone. 

“Yep,” a couple of the pups confirmed. 

“Sam come see our Lego tower. You gotta tell Adam how tall we got it.” One of the boys shouted, grabbing Sam’s hand and running to open a door to the right, gifting a glimpse of a family room strewn with toys. 

“For a minute.” Sam obliged as he was tugged forward. “I’ll follow you guys.”

“Alvin’s rude,” His twin pouted. 

Dean’s relaxed laugh was a joy to hear. 

“Cody go on, join the fun.” Dean gave the pup an approving gentle back shove. For Castiel’s benefit he gestured to each pup in descending order of age, “Sargent, Gemma and Jael, Alvin and Cody, and Delilah.”

“Zeke’s in the bouncy chair and Wendy’s in the baby rocker with Omma,” Gemma supplied before she joined Sam and the others.

“Here goes,” Dean sucked a breath.

Castiel raised his brows, but the alpha had already crossed the foyer and was knocking on the closed door.

“Come in, Sam. I heard the excitement of your arrival.” Gadreel invited.

Entering, Castiel was struck by the similarity in design to Bobby and Karen’s living space. A long dining table and a couple of dressers filled a room with two rectangular windows looking out on the enclosed herb garden. Under the nearer window a toddler and a baby snoozed in their respective bouncing and rocking chairs. Like at the Singers, open sliding doors led into a farmhouse style kitchen beyond. 

However what struck Castiel more was Gadreel’s activity. A brush leaned against the mushroom colored wall behind the door, pan with swept up plate shards next to it. Wearing a short practical grey and black striped cape over lounge pants and a worn charcoal crewneck sweatshirt, the omega was scrubbing a trail of egg yolk from the paintwork.

“What happened? Breakfast Armageddon?” Dean joked.

“Alpha Winchester!” Gadreel straightened to full height in shock, dropping his rag on the tiled floor. He patted dust from his clothes, fixing his cape and sleeves.

Gadreel set his features to stoic, but not so fast that Castiel did not miss a flicker of shame in his eyes. Any notion of hard interrogation of Abner Sarver’s mate for his role in the young omegas’ incarceration shifted. The advocate recognized he was faced with another probable victim.

“Good morning, Gadreel,” Castiel greeted, “We have come to see you, and to visit with Alfie and Andy.”

“But Alpha Dean cannot…” Gadreel spoke quickly before stalling, revealing how flustered he was by their sudden appearance.

“I know,” Dean rolled his eyes, keeping things casual. “I knew that but Bobby’s set us straight. Cas can go in… not alpha, not beta, y’know. I’ll stay watch the puplings. And we brought the Energizer Bunny, aka wired up willing to help Sammy.”

Gadreel smiled tentatively, still rigid in his posture but not in danger of panic mode any more.

Castiel couldn’t help but admire Dean’s subtle tension dispelling strategy.

“Actually, Dean,” Castiel inclined his head, “If you wouldn’t mind checking in on the Lego Tower of Babel, I’d like a private word with Omega Sarver.”

“Sure thing, Cas, I’ll be right next door. And why don’t I take Zeke and Miss Wendy with me?”

Gadreel opened the doors for him as Dean lifted one carrier in each hand. 

Their mother checked, “You’ll be OK? They both have full bellies and should sleep a while, but please call me if they wake.”

“Hey, who do you think dealt with Sam’s puppy wind, spew and stinky diapers?” Dean chuckled as he reached the den.

“Eeugh! Dean! No fair! No diaper stories!” Sam yelped from inside.

Back in their dining room Castiel leaned against the edge of the long pine table, mentally prepping for the conversation to follow. He loosened his blue tie a margin.

Gadreel re-entered, nerves once more stiffening his posture. He stood hands curled by his side.

“I appreciate Dean’s discretion,” Castiel began. “His father ordered that he accompany me everywhere, yet he knows when to take a step away.”

“Dean has integrity.” Gadreel responded with feeling. “And he is brave, a true alpha.”

Castiel raised a brow. It sounded as if Gadreel was promoting Dean especially for his benefit.

“Will we take seats at your table?” Castiel suggested.

Gadreel shook his head, “Come into the kitchen. That’s my domain.”

“Gladly.”

“Would you like something to drink? There is fresh lemonade.”

“No, thank you. I am fine.”

The omega sat forward on the edge of a nursing chair tucked in the corner next to a currently ashy cold fireplace. Castiel took a firm but not uncomfortable straight backed chair on the opposite side next to a log basket. The hearth was a mirror of the one in the family room on the other side of the wall. Gadreel’s kitchen was evidently the heart of this home, not pristine or unruly, but a homey lived in center for a family with nine children. The only jarring feature was an iron barred exit door, presumably leading to the herb garden and omega house.

“You wanted to speak with me.” Gadreel prompted formally. 

“Yes.” Castiel began, “Coming here I wished to ask your opinion as to why Alfie left the pack? Why you think he risked striking out on his own? What about his life here caused him to run away?”

“I have no power to change things for the boys. I do my best here.” Gadreel lifted his chin. “I did not realize Samandriel was so unhappy, that I failed in my duty to take care of him.”

“Hold up.” Castiel interrupted without raising his voice. “No blame here, Omega Sarver. I didn’t ask to speak to you in order to hold you to account.”

“Oh, okay.” Gadreel was nonplussed. “Please don’t call me Omega Sarver.”

“Fine, Gadreel it is.” Castiel smiled. “My question is not accusatory. I wish to know what you believe Alfie’s motivations were.”

Gadreel looked down at his hands.

Castiel waited patiently.

“I can speculate. It takes time to adjust. Many months in some cases. Your body adjusts to your designation before your mind catches up. I believe Samandriel had not accepted his fate.”

“Perhaps he fled to find some freedom?”

Gadreel scoffed gently. “An omega’s freedom is very limited. He would not have found it Outside, only swapped out the future mate that Alpha Winchester will pick for him for one that would have scooped him up and taken him at will.”

“In our world,” Castiel started with a proviso, “choice is very important. The right to choose is as sacrosanct as your pack ways.”

Gadreel gave a barely there head shake. “For humans. Your society has its own set of restrictions for werekind. Samandriel and Andy are safer here, and they have a future here. Not one where they have choices, but it can be a good life, and a rewarding one. Once bonded with their alphas they will find fulfillment. Samand… Alfie is young, not yet seven months presented, but I think his experience Outside has helped him towards an understanding of his destiny.”

“And this is written in stone.” Castiel stated redundantly. It was not a question but a reflection on all he had learned so far.

“He will mate. He will have pups.” 

“So different from our ways,” Castiel responded regretfully, “So limiting. Why can’t omegas aspire to careers, studies, expanding their horizons?”

“Do not ask me.” Gadreel reflected his despondent tone. “Too many dangers, too many obstacles, too much risk, too much for a pack to lose… so many reasons.”

“You do not see any hope of change?”

Gadreel shook his head. “Not in my lifetime. Not in Kripke’s Hollow. Hopefully Alfie will find companionship and love with his alpha. In the future if fate is kind he will have a peaceful and happy home life.”

There was a finality to the omega’s statement, but Castiel had another pressing query. He opened his palms where they rested on his lap, making his appearance as non-threatening as possible. “Gadreel, what happened here this morning?”

“Nothing.”

“Someone hit your wall with a plate of eggs.”

The omega stiffened defensively. “That was nothing. I forgot to drain the poaching water properly.”

“Throwing a meal against a wall is not appropriate behavior. Was it thrown at you?”

“No. Not really.” Gadreel bit his lip.

“It was a violent act. Is such as this commonplace?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Gadreel replied. “Don’t you want to see the boys? I’m sure they’d love a new visitor.”

“In a moment.” Castiel remained focused on the omega across the fireplace. “Being a Were Advocate means I aid every lupine who needs my assistance.”

“I don’t need any help.” Gadreel gave a wry sorrowful laugh, “It’s been a long long time since I prayed for help.”

“Did someone lay a hand on you?” Castiel tried again, but got no response. “Has anyone injured you?”

“Breakfast,” Gadreel lifted his arm slightly, “was an accident, my fault and it was nothing. It’s not your concern.”

“You deserve to be safe in your home.” Castiel stressed. It was like talking to a brick wall, but he hoped that some of what he said sank in. “You deserve respect.”

“How do you know what I deserve or don’t deserve?”

“Abner…” Castiel began.

“Abner is a good father and a good mate.” Gadreel steamed.

“You are not alone in your experiences. Domestic violence extends beyond actual hitting. It is a crime. I can help. I can put you in touch with a domestic violence support network, help you leave…”

“This conversation is over.” Gadreel rose to his feet, a flash of fire in his eyes. “If you think I would leave my pups, Alfie, Andy, my home, my alpha, my pack… then you are greatly mistaken.”

“There are ways to bar a violent spouse from the home. You could stay…”

“No, Castiel. I cannot leave my alpha, and he is not at fault. Abner loves me and he loves our pups. He is a good man.” Gadreel sighed. “I appreciate your offer. It touches me that you, a stranger, would try to help, but you don’t understand our Ways.”

Castiel would have liked to take those Ways and torch them to the sky.

“Abigail threw her breakfast at her Omma.” Sam interrupted at the sliding door, grim-faced, dripping rag in hand. “I’ve finished scrubbing the wall clean while Dean stayed in the den. The pups told me that their Dad left for the higher tree plantation at dawn leaving Abigail as House Alpha, and she flipped out.”

“Where is she now?” Castiel enquired, careful to keep any anger from his tone, remembering that Abigail had recently presented and was sixteen.

“She’s due back to watch her older siblings and take them to the pack playground.” Gadreel answered. “It was a flash of temper, forgiven. I hope you won’t get the wrong impression of my eldest.”

Castiel nodded his assent, but the explanation did nothing to dim his concerns about a culture of violence existing in the Sarver home.

“My offer stands,” He kept it vague, unsure how much Sam had overheard, “An advocate for all, remember.”

“I will remember.” Gadreel promised. He reached high, almost to the ceiling and removed an iron ring of keys from a hook. “Thank you for finishing my chore, Sam. Are you joining us?”

“Yep, Dean’s staying in the den. He’s teaching them how to build a Death Star.” Sam replied. He dropped the rag into the sink before striding to the exit door, heaving the reinforced bar from its mounting and clanging it to the floor. 

“Thanks, Sam,” Gadreel ruffled the teen’s hair.

Outside the day was warming and brightening. Thigh-high planters in geometric patterns held aromatic herbs of all descriptions and growth stages. The herb garden took up much of the interior of the palisade, though there also a sandpit play area and bedsheets strung across three of five long laundry lines. If he didn’t know better, Castiel would have presumed that the opposite corner to the Sarver home held a large sturdy modern work shed with long slit glass window panels, shallow slanted roof with solar panels, and a locked barn door entry. He bit back a query as to why the omegas were locked inside on such a beautiful May morning, but Gadreel must have read his mind.

“Abner delivered breakfast early this morning. I heard some shouting, a row maybe. He locked up again before he left.”

Castiel dared to touch the omega’s shoulder. “Will there be trouble for you if you let us in?”

“No, Castiel. Sam is the Pack Alpha’s pup. He wishes to see the boys. There will be no trouble.”

As Castiel’s eyes adjusted shapes and shadows were revealed to be stools, poofs, ends of low beds behind screens, and slender closets. Light remained diffuse from slit windows until Gadreel switched on overhead strip lighting. The bareness of the walls struck Castiel. Not a movie, band, car or sports poster decorated the home of these teenagers. 

Inhaling deeply, Castiel’s inferior human nose was wacked with a pervading warm taffy sugar smell. On second breath he picked up an undercurrent of bodily perspiration and that ammonia muskiness of abundant teenage boy masturbation. The universality of that aspect of the Omega House suddenly made this alien place seem less unfamiliar. That along with Sam’s sneeze and declaration of “It stinks in here.”

“Boys, you’ve got visitors.” Gadreel called.

Slinking warily out of separate bedroom areas, Alfie and Andy brightened when Sam bellowed, “Heya, Guys.”

Although both wore similar plain light sweatshirts and soft pants, Andy was very different to Alfie. He looked like they had woken him from a nap, his short hair tossed and eyes bleary.

Approaching Andy eyed the newcomer with suspicion but he back clapped Sam before Alfie nearly ploughed them both down, running at Castiel to fling his arms around the surprised advocate in a squeezing hug that lingered with Alfie’s head resting on his chest. 

He lifted his hand to stroke the young omega’s hair, peering down to assess if the boy was emotional, but Alfie tilted his head up with a beaming smile.

“Castiel, you came!”

Gadreel coughed, “Scarves on.” 

“Oops.” Alfie kept smiling as he stepped back, pulling his headscarf from his sweatpants pocket. 

Andy grumbled and retrieved his plain brown triangle from next to two empty bowls on their eating bench.

Castiel couldn’t help a hint of a scowl at the older omega for insisting on propriety so quickly after their arrival.

Alfie spotted his displeasure and reached out to take Castiel’s hand. “Don’t blame, ‘Dreel”.

“I’m not.” Castiel assured him. “And how are you, Alfie? Have you been alright since Tuesday?”

Alfie nodded, dragging Castiel towards the seating around a very low square table. Sam had already plunked down on a poof next to Andy, while Gadreel took a straight backed chair. Alfie arranged two lawn chair style seats together between Andy and Gadreel, indicating that he and Castiel should sit there. The stuffy warmth of the building had Castiel removing his suit jacket and draping over the back of the chair. He popped his cuffs too and rolled up his shirt sleeves a couple of turns.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Alfie offered. “Sorry there’s nothing better here to give you.”

Gadreel coughed. “Sam, would you run back to the kitchen? There’s a fresh pitcher of lemonade in the refrigerator for all of us to share.”

Alfie’s eyes widened and let out a little “Ooh.”

Andy smiled at Alfie’s anticipation of the lemonade treat.

“Are you sure you are fine?” Castiel enquired again, once Sam had sprinted for the door. He squinted his eyes at the younger omega.

“Yeah,” Alfie replied. “I was disappointed it didn’t work out, but I’d figured that out before I had to come back. It bummed big time sleeping in that alley where the cops found me. I was scared the whole time, ‘cept with you and Donna. You both were real kind to me, but y’aren’t lupine, y’know. When I ran, I only thought of getting through the break in the fence, and then into the pickup unseen, and if they’d spot me in Cannon, and what direction Seraphville was… I didn’t think how things had changed for me since I used to go to school with the others, or how it would be to be Outside on my own, how impossible it would be to find Ash, and I mean,” He sighed, “the whole idea was silly. What could Ash have done even if I’d found him?”

Castiel nodded as he listened to the teen’s reasoned reflection on his experiences. “So, how do you feel about being back?”

“It was nerve-wracking. I was shaking inside like a leaf when we arrived. I didn’t know what the Pack Alpha’d do. And I had to face Alpha Abner, and say sorry to ‘Dreel, but they were very kind and,” He added with finality, “I’m back now.”

Without evidence of grievous wrongdoing, it was not in Castiel’s power to offer a life outside the pack, but he wondered how deeply Alfie believed the change of heart he was expressing.

“You prefer to stay here?” Castiel made a quick encompassing glance of the omega accommodation.

“Didn’t say that,” Alfie shifted uncomfortably. “But maybe here is best. If I can’t be unpresented again, go back to being a pup with my sisters.”

Castiel raised his brows. 

Andy snorted, he threw an arm around Alfie’s shoulder. “Not saying I’m not glad to have the little dude’s company but I’m sorry he didn’t find another way Outside. Just ‘cause all Abner did was chew you out…”

“He told the truth.” Alfie shifted uncomfortably. “Laid it all out. I know what coulda happened to me.”

Their attention was drawn by the door opening. Sam re-entered bearing the pitcher of lemonade, along with Gemma who carried a stack of plastic glasses. Once she had plunked the vessels on the low table, she curled round her Omma pecking a kiss to his cheek. Sam divided the glasses giving each an equal but generous filling. He started handing them out beginning with Alfie and Andy who drained theirs so that Sam gave refills with the remainder in the pitcher.

“Gem, thank you for helping Sam.” Gadreel beamed at his pup.

She scuffed the toe of her trainer on the floor. “Can I stay? Can I?”

“We’ve got a few things to sort out.” Gadreel said kindly but firmly. “But I’d be very pleased if you could be family host to Alpha Dean? Check if he would like anything to eat or drink?”

“Sure, Omma. I can do that.” She grinned. Swinging back round at the doorway she gave one final try, “If I stayed, I’d be very quiet. You wouldn’t know I was here.”

Gadreel chuckled softly, “No, my love, go check on our Alpha guest. Besides I’m certain Sam will be the voice of Pup Radio.”

“Hey!” Sam’s jaw dropped, but Alfie and Andy chortled covering the older pup’s outrage.

“’Dreel’s got you pegged.” Andy said smugly.

“You both spilled the beans,” Sam glared. “Y’told about the fence.”

“Sam!” This time Gadreel’s mouth was agape.

“What?” Sam challenged. “Y’must have guessed Alfie had help. Y’know working on loosening the damaged plank from the other side, giving him jeans, keeping an eye on when the coast was clear to dash for Lee’s pick up. Why do you think Andy’s been trying to defy biology and grow some beard hair?”

Castiel tilted his head. He wondered if the Pack Alpha knew he had a budding subversive in his home.

Andy rubbed at his patchy scruff. “My dumb heat cycle hit but anyhow it’s too late for me…”

“Boys,” Gadreel choked up. “I… I… Are you so miserable? I tried…”

“No!” Alfie shot from his seat diving onto the older omega’s lap and flinging his arms around his neck. Andy rose too putting an arm around their caretaker’s shoulder.

“Oh God. He’s crying.” Sam whispered to Castiel in horror.

After a few moments of omega group hug, touch from which all three seemed to take solace, Castiel cleared his throat.

“Gadreel, I can see both Andy and Alfie hold you in great affection.”

“Damn right.” Andy playfully punched the tall omega’s shoulder before moving back to his seat, “I don’t wanna imagine what it’d be like here without you.”

“Uncle…” Alfie began, but pain filled and pooled in Gadreel’s eyes and he shushed the boy with a fingertip to his lips.

“That is one of the most difficult things.” Gadreel spoke, lifting Alfie round to seat more comfortably sideways on his lap. “Castiel and I discussed the predetermined fate and honorable fate of those who present as omega, but we did not speak of the hardship of coming to terms with how the whole pack is an unmated omega’s family. How we leave behind those who raised us, our closest kin, our siblings who have shared our lives. For me…”

“Tell us,” Andy prompted. “We’re here for you too.”

“Not being there, not being my Omma’s son for the final months of his life, not being at home amidst the tumble and joy of my brothers and sisters, was the worst. Took me the longest to find peace with.”

“But you did?” Alfie bit his lip.

“The truth?”

“Please.” Andy nodded.

“Not until later. Until after the old hut was razed to the ground. And by then,” Gadreel’s pitch lightened, “I was mated with family of my own, like you both have to look forward to.”

“If it ever happens.” Andy huffed.

Sam knocked their shoulders together. “Hey, I know Dad is freaking the slowest to find a match for you, but, like, Andy, do you wanna be mated?”

Castiel cocked his head at the young Winchester’s pertinent question. Bringing Sam was proving to have been an auspicious move.

“I think part of this whole thing, of being kept apart,” Andy commented intelligently, waving his hand to include their home, “is to wear us down. Once I’d presented, got over the shock of it, my first heat, and months of bedding-in change cramps, I would’ve jumped at the chance to run back then. I wanted nothing more than to get out of here. ‘Dreel knows I was climbing’ the walls. I guess that time and inevitability, and your body’s need for an alpha mate, make you accept it. I’m not saying that part of me doesn’t dread it, but now, I want a mate. I want to start my new life. Be an adult, get out of this damn holding cell and get to live again.”

Gadreel nodded. Alfie squinted, weighing up Andy’s statement. While Sam curled his nose, unconvinced.

“You make interesting points, Andy.” Castiel hummed. “Do you think the delay between your presentation and when your Pack Alpha will arrange your mating is deliberate?”

Gadreel jumped in. “There’s got to be some delay. In my own case, I was only 13, but even when the new omega is over 16, there are physical, I mean medical reasons, and time for your mind to catch up with your designation.”

“I think it’s the same that way for betas and alphas too,” Sam chipped in. “Like Dean was all angry and then Dad was all laying down the law for him, and Dean was humping stuff for weeks, said he had knot pain in his dick.”

“Stop!” Alfie protested, cheeks flaming.

Andy bellowed laughter, slapping his knee, and chortling, “Good ol’ Dean.”

Castiel enjoyed seeing Gadreel try to suppress a laugh, his eyes twinkling. 

Sam continued, “Dad’s all about Dean’s responsibilities now. But betas get that too, like they’re suddenly adults. Gotta pick a job in the pack, like Anna learning furniture design, or to go aim for some study outside that’ll bring ‘em back here, like how Tessa followed her Dad into medical practice.”

“I take your point, Sam,” Castiel said truthfully, “But it’s not quite the same.”

“I know,” Sam glared indignant, “why do you think I tried to help Alfie get out? They shouldn’t be locked up here. One day, when I’m Lore Keeper, and maybe Dean is Alpha, we’re gonna find a way…”

“That’s very admirable, Sam,” Gadreel praised with a touch of condescension or maybe it was disbelief.

“It don’t help us though.” Andy muttered.

“I know,” Sam’s shoulders slumped. “I wish me and Dean were in charge now.”

“You are the next generation of this pack.” Castiel encouraged. “Who knows what you will accomplish, maybe sooner than you think? It’s not always necessary to hold the reins of power to instigate change.”

“Dean’s already in The Trusted Circle,” Alfie added, “Bet you’ll be on it, and they’re not all sticklers like my _former_ Dad.”

“By then we’ll be mated.” Andy sighed, “But y’know, maybe we’ll be able to use our influence on our alphas to get them to see the light too.”

“I wanna find out about other packs’ lore.” Sam chewed his bottom lip, “Bet if we found other traditions then we could get Kripke’s Hollow to adopt them.”

Having listened to their dreams, Castiel pitched in. “I don’t want to overestimate my influence, but I intend to discuss your treatment and living conditions with Alpha John and with his Trusted Circle, and to find out if the pack desires improvements for its most treasured members.”

“Hey, if you could change Abner’s mind about TV, that would be rocking.” Andy beseeched. “We don’t even need live TV. I’d chew my right arm off for boxsets or a games console.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Castiel promised. A TV for one of his Seraph County charges would be a small request. If this was a new foster home, he could have solved this with a trip to a discount electrical store, if necessary with a contribution out of his own pocket. The barriers here were permission, culture, and Abner Sarver.

“There’s only so much jerking off you can do before even that gets boring.” Andy twisted his lip.

“Andy!” Alfie blushed. “I’m sure Castiel and Sam don’t want to hear about omega urges.”

“If you boys are bored,” Gadreel suggested quickly, “we need to start embroidering cotton bags in preparation for this summer’s lavender harvest.”

“We could do three sprigs,” Alfie enthused, “Cos Mom, my former mom, always hung them in our closets and I used to think a three sprig design would be cool, and we three will be making them. I know Karen helps sometimes, but it’ll be us.”

“I like that.” Gadreel smiled.

“Seriously?” Andy groaned, “More sewing. I keep pricking my fingers. When Alpha John finally finds me a match I’ll have Swiss cheese fingertips.”

“Like pincushions,” Alfie laughed. 

Castiel smiled politely.

“Can’t we go back to perfecting Wendy’s diaper changes, or how to puree Zeke’s favorite veg combo?” Andy tried.

“While I’m very flattered that learning pup care with my little ones pleases you,” Gadreel’s lip twitched, “We also have a duty to be industrious.”

“What else do you make?” Castiel enquired.

“Wicker baskets, more sewing, knitted crap, more sewing,” Andy ticked off.

Alfie clicked his tongue. He finally slid off Gadreel’s lap to dart into his bedroom area, returning with a long legged home-knitted calico patterned toy puppy. “Don’t believe him. He’s exaggerating his grumbles so you’ll get us a TV. Andy made this, and he does the best soft toys for the pack stall. And we’re all making an omega quilt when Karen is here too.”

Andy looked conflicted when Sam said the doggie toy was cool, like his young pup toy.

“I knit.” Castiel offered, sensing Andy’s discomfort.

“You do?” Alfie gaped. “Like sweaters and stuff?”

“I can do that, but I make little bumblebee toys which I donate to my local thrift store.” 

“Wow. Could you show us how to knit a bee?” Alfie rubbed his hands together at the prospect.

“It would be my pleasure.” Castiel smiled. “My Grandmother patiently taught me to freestyle little toys. She believed that idle hands let in stray thoughts.”

“A wise lady.” Gadreel commented.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “I thought so at the time. Back then my mind needed distraction. However I believe the contrary. That open mindedness leads to innovative original thought. Room needs to be left for invention.”

His revelation was met by silence. The omegas and Sam seemed not to be offended rather they were processing being exposed to a new perspective.

“Man, you gotta sit knit with us.” Andy insisted with a slap to his knee.

“Another day, perhaps.” Gadreel held his hand up to stop Alfie from racing to find knitting supplies. “It is time to prepare lunch. Castiel, Sam, you are welcome to eat with us.”

Sam scrubbed the back of his neck, “I dunno. We might be missed.”

“Good point, Sam.” Castiel stood, stretching his limbs. “Your father may return, and I would like to speak with him. But I will be back another day.”

“Thanks, Castiel,” Alfie gave another hug. 

“Yeah, it’s been cool to have a new visitor.” Andy stood as they prepared to leave. “Don’t forget about the TV.”

“I won’t forget to ask.” Castiel promised. “And no matter what, I’ll return soon.”

Having said their farewells, Castiel diplomatically did not comment on how Gadreel’s suggestion of doing a little weeding in the herb beds, led to the Omega House door being left open for the boys to come out into fresh air when they were ready.

Back in the family home, Alpha Abigail still had not returned. Castiel was unimpressed, but Gadreel glossed over her absence, distracting his younger pups by offering sandwich choices. Zeke had woken since they had been in the Omega House. A chorus of young voices told them how Alpha Dean had fed the two year old, changed his pull-up, and got him to take another nap by singing for everyone. Meanwhile the object of the Sarver pups’ awe awkwardly accepted Gadreel’s profuse gratitude with protests that he had done what any sitter would have.

Marching from the house, Dean ground out, “Bet Abner never lifts a finger, and Abigail’s got to be the laziest alpha in the pack.”

Castiel and Sam had to lengthen their strides to keep pace.

“She don’t gotta do chores anymore ‘cos she’s alpha.” Sam huffed.

Dean stopped in his tracks, just above Bobby’s place. “You know that’s all twisted up? Right, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged. 

“I don’t have house chores anymore,” Dean explained, “but Dad’s given me other jobs to do, and if you or Adam need something, anything, you can ask me, right?”

“Yeah, Dean, I know that.” Sam quickly answered. “I mean Dad’s always giving you stuff to do.”

“And if Millie needed a diaper change I wouldn’t leave her there crying her little lungs out.” 

That was said so pointedly that Castiel asked, “But Abigail would?”

Hanging his head, Dean blew a puff of air, “I don’t know if I got the rights of it. I don’t think she would, but she’s been told not to change her baby sister. Her father’s instructions are to find Gadreel or one of her younger siblings to do it. It’s like he’s freaking teaching her to be the worst alpha stereotype.”

“Could you talk with her? You are almost peers.” Castiel suggested.

“I guess.” Dean looked at Castiel with appreciation. “Yeah, I could maybe, give her the other side of the coin. She and Abner and Dad haven’t found her role or prospective job for her yet, but I know she used to rabbit on about learning hair and beauty from Pam before we presented,” Dean tapped his lower lip thoughtfully, “Pam would set her right too.”

“I get the impression that Alpha Barnes doesn’t suffer fools.” Castiel smiled.

“Pam’s cheeky, ballsy, and outrageous at times,” Dean laughed, “But she doesn’t stand for slackers and no way would she condone disrespect to an omega.”

“Even if that omega was her apprentice’s Omma.” Castiel hummed.

“Magic.” Sam beamed.

Dean clicked his fingers. “Just gotta raise this with Dad. But I think he’ll go for it, and Abigail being apprenticed at Pam’s salon would be status enough to keep Abner happy too.”

“If the pack cannot give Abigail an alternative role model then I will most certainly need to address her behavior.” Castiel added, grimly.

“I hear you,” Dean walked closer. He slowed their pace, allowing Sam to gain a lead on them. He lowered his voice, “but that’d be more of an uphill battle. How’d you find things at the omega house?”

“I hated it.” Castiel confessed in a private whisper. “My skin crawled from the moment I saw Gadreel scrubbing the wall. However the boys are well, and I will visit them regularly. I hope, if possible, to make some suggestions for improvements.”

Dean turned out his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I think Dad would listen, as long as it’s realistic changes. And I’d back you up.”

Castiel beamed, chest puffing out at receiving such an open promise of support. “Thank you, Dean.”

“What’d you like to do after lunch?” Dean asked.

“After this morning, ideally, I’d love you to take me somewhere.” Castiel indulged in a moment of whimsy. “Somewhere away.”

“Huh?” Dean gave him a skeptical eye.

“Somewhere I can roar at the sky.”

“You got it, Cas. If you change outta those dress shoes and that suit, we could hike to the waterfall.” Dean’s smile shone through his eyes.

“That sounds delightful. However, it’s going to have to be a raincheck.” Castiel returned to reality. “I feel we should speak with your father.”

Dean huffed. “Uh-huh. Better fess up, hey Cas?”

“We have done nothing wrong.” Castiel replied firmly with shoulders back. “There will be no confession. Informing Alpha Winchester of this morning’s visit is my duty, and I look forward to a frank exchange of views.”

“Oh, boy,” Dean’s eyes popped. “Don’t think Dad’s met this Cas yet.”

Castiel tilted his head in query.

“Marching into battle Cas.” Dean clarified.

“Not a solider, but being an advocate can mean fighting in the trenches.” Castiel took the alpha’s description as a compliment. “I hope I won’t have to don a suit of armor.”

“Maybe just a battle shield,” Dean joshed, “Dad’s been known to blow his top before listening to reason, but you’re a guest… so he might just stew in his juices.”

They turned from the path onto the widening beginning of the Core. 

“Guess we’re about to find out.” Castiel commented, gesturing to where Sam had begun helping John and Kate take multiple bags of purchases from the back of a pickup.

++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++


	9. Nine

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Get in here now."

John Winchester did not raise his voice. He didn't need to. He commanded, he was obeyed.

Office door held open, he jerked his head for Castiel and Dean to enter before him, but raised a palm to halt trailing Sam from following.

"This is not a suitable discussion in front of family."

Ground floor directly underneath the master bedroom, John Winchester's office was not large in comparison to the Pack Alpha House's vast open living area, but it had more than ample work and meeting space. Decorative wood paneling, heavy well-crafted furniture, old world banker style chairs, pots of pencils and open notebooks contrasted with a bespoke desk against the wall holding modern computer screens, phone chargers, and a scanner printer. Old world warm cherry-wood opulence combined with the latest modern tech in a way that would impress any visitor from another lupine pack.

John dragged his heavier executive desk chair out, gesturing for his son and their guest to pull over two bankers' style chairs.

They did, unconsciously edging their chairs closer so only a hairsbreadth divided the curved wooden arms.

"Explain."

"As I was saying a moment ago, this morning, Dean and Sam accompanied me to visit…"

"Hold up," John leaned forward, "Both my older boys went to the Omega House with you?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed, "Dean as alpha, of course, could not enter the place where Alfie and Andy are held, but Sam and Gadreel chaperoned my visit. Gadreel had to unlock the door. Do you hear me Alpha Winchester? Those boys were locked inside, not just inside your glorified compound but inside their stuffy bare substandard living accommodation."

"Lower your voice when you speak to me. There is nothing wrong with the omegas' home. It was fully renovated when Andy presented."

"Listen to Cas, please Dad." Dean urged.

John raised his brows. "You got something different to tell me?"

"No, sir." Dean snapped to attention, "But then I didn't enter the building where Andy and Alfie are kept. Cas did. Hear him out."

Castiel laid out the truth as he had seen it. "I have respectfully taken into account your culture and Ways. I have listened to Inias, to Lore Keeper Bobby, to your sons. I have learned much during my interviews, and Alpha Winchester, my opinion formed that this pack is a good place to live, a good place to grow up."

"Despite the bruises blooming across your neck?" Alpha Winchester asked doubtfully.

Castiel touched his almost forgotten marked throat. "That incident is not why I needed to speak with you."

"But it won't go un-noted." Dean almost growled. "Cole can't go round assaulting Guests."

"Cole," John hummed. "I will have words."

"Please," Castiel tried to repress an impatient huff. "Can we return to recent events?"

"Go on." John nodded.

"As soon as I entered the Sarver home, I experienced a very different pack-life."

"What do you mean?"

"I found Gadreel Sarver cleaning up the discards of a plate that his alpha daughter had thrown at him, as if it was a common, almost expected, occurrence." Castiel sucked a breath. "He defended his alpha-mate to me, but his words did nothing to refute a home-life of intimidation and inequality."

"Advocate Novak, you must allow for alpha-omega dynamics…" John interrupted.

Castiel was not to be sidetracked. "I have seen an example of those dynamics. Healthy and, honestly, touching dynamics between Bobby and Karen Singer. I have grave concerns about how Abner Sarver treats his mate."

"And you have spoken to Abner?" John pushed.

"No. I have yet to speak with him." Castiel admitted. "He was not home, yet his presence could be felt in Gadreel's behavior and in the fact that Alpha Abner locked his omega charges into their accommodation this morning."

"They stay in the compound," John said in a trying tone.

"They were locked in their housing." Castiel clarified with exasperation. "Inside with windows shut on a warm sunny morning. Is this treatment you condone? Those boys have done nothing wrong. Are they being punished for who they are? For their gender?"

Ignoring Castiel's accusatory questions, John shot back, "Did you call too early? As soon as I left the house?"

"No, Sir," Dean lightly tapped Castiel's arm where it gripped the arm of his chair with tendon rigid tightness. It was a single supportive touch. "Sammy came with us, and he didn't return home until the school outing bus was turned away. The Sarver pups danced with glee letting us in."

John huffed. "I thought it was clear that appointments are to be made through the head of the household. You are a guest seeking access to my peoples' private homes."

"Firstly, the Omega Compound is more than a 'private home'." Castiel stated with air quotes. "Secondly, I am unrepentant about calling unannounced. If Abner knew I was coming, then the door would not have been locked and I doubt Gadreel would have been cleaning up evidence of the conditions he lives under."

"There may have been a misunderstanding."

"Dad," Dean hissed. "You can't be taking the side of an abusive dick-bag."

"Dean, if you cannot hold your tongue, then you may leave the room. I will speak with Abner."

"I am sorry, Sir," Castiel interjected, "But speaking with Abner will not be enough. I will not be silent. I will not stand for abuse."

John's eyes blazed. "There is no abuse in my pack. And it is not your place to tell me how to run things."

Castiel edged forward on his chair, "But it is my place to investigate and to intervene as necessary. We could sit here and split hairs about the definition of abuse. Instead let us agree that something needs to be done. Changes need to be made. Is keeping two of your young adults separate from the rest of the pack for months, extending to years, while they wait to be mated really the best way?"

"You gotta understand," John began, carding his hand through his hair. "The process of arranging a mate…"

"Over two years, Alpha Winchester. You have left Andy in that compound for two years." Castiel's tone sold how unforgivable he found the Pack Alpha's delay.

"I will not be rushed into a hasty choice by you." John stabbed the air with a pointed finger.

"Dad, it has been a helluva long time. If the packs you've been negotiating with don't have a worthy alpha, then couldn't we seek out one of the lupine communities, y'know the ones that are almost Packs. We nearly settled with Jim's people in Minnesota when you mated Kate, and Alpha Finch in Sunrise, Wyoming leads his posse like a Pack Alpha."

John scrubbed his bearded jaw. He spoke with gravitas, "Son, I've already considered that. Several of those communities have made first contact with me, knowing that bringing an omega into their families would grant them standing amongst us all to be acclaimed as a Pack. They are willing to offer considerable compensation for the privilege."

Castiel inclined his head. Inside he stewed. It was clear that John Winchester took his responsibility as matchmaker extremely seriously, but shameless discussion of dowries, compensation, essentially selling Alfie and Andy flipped Castiel's stomach. He shot a look sideways, almost fearing to witness Dean being as business like as his father.

Lips parted slightly, gimlet-eyed, Dean's composure seemed thin. "It's a real pity that Andy couldn't just find his own mate, even here like Krissy and Aiden."

Through gritted teeth a comment escaped Castiel's lips, "Then there'd be no dowry."

John swiveled in his chair, force of his gaze bearing down on the advocate. "It is understood that a pack may decide to keep their omega. No dowry," He repeated Castiel's words, "instead the blessing of another omega in their pack. I have not resolved who and where Andy and Alfie will mate. Even though we have a young fertile omega here – Gadreel…"

"He's contributed nine pups to your population!" Castiel blurted. "How many is he expected to have? Is he a breeding machine?"

"That is a matter for Abner and Gadreel." John said with finality.

Castiel exhaled through his nostrils. He needed to focus, get back on track. He swallowed hard. "Alpha Winchester, while Alfie and Andy wait for your final decision is it possible to find a way so that they don't have to live in limbo and isolation?"

"Karen Singer visits with them. Gadreel dotes on them…"

"I believe, with respect, that you do not get understand me." Castiel stated. "Are your pack members so untrustworthy that you cannot risk Alfie and Andy walking amongst them, chaperoned if necessary? Perhaps they are? After all Gadreel was claimed by his supposed caretaker when he was only 15 years old."

"Hold it right there. You cannot dredge up crap that happened way back. This pack was very different then. Hell, why'd think Mary and I wanted to raise our pups in Kansas, not here?"

"That's Cas's point, Dad." Dean interposed in a level reasonable tone. "We're not under Magnus's rule now. Any beta or alpha would rip anyone's head off if they made a move on Alfie or Andy."

John hummed listening.

"Surely your adult pack members can control their urges?" Castiel asked. "Are you legitimately concerned that younger or elder alpha Crowley could be so overcome at the sight of an omega that they'd defy your orders and kidnap one of the boys, or that Dean would?"

"Shut your mouth," John snapped before quickly recovering his equilibrium. "My apologies, Advocate Novak. I know Dean would never do such a thing."

"Apology accepted." Castiel said graciously.

"I see merit in your argument." John sighed. "However what you are proposing is a break with tradition."

"There can be no change, no progress, if traditions are never broken, but I appreciate that such decisions cannot be taken lightly." Castiel crossed his virtual fingers. He sucked a breath before addressing some of his other worries. "I also wish to ask if there is any oversight of Abner's role. Who does he report to? You? The Trusted Circle? Does anyone check on the boys' living conditions? Because they need improvement. Is there any hope of some form of stimulation in their home, a TV, a computer? Things need to change. You are Pack Alpha. This all ultimately falls at your feet."

John's eyes widened Castiel spoke. "Dean?"

The younger alpha threw a confused look, not knowing what question of Castiel's list was being asked of him. He shifted uncomfortably, then scratched the back of his neck.

"From stuff Bobby said, there might be wriggle room in our Ways to change stuff up in the Omega House, y'know without throwing out the Lore books."

"Sam mentioned that other packs could have different traditions when a pup presents as omega, ones that could be learned from." Castiel dared to add.

"Sam should keep his nose out of adult business," John blustered. He scrubbed his beard while they waited. "Kripke's Hollow would be a laughing stock if we had to seek advice on how to treat our own omegas, and in my experience, things ain't so different in other packs. But… tomorrow my Trusted Circle meets. I'm no despot, Advocate Novak, regarding pack decision making and in treatment of all my pack members. You will attend the Circle, present your suggestions."

It was on the tip of Castiel's tongue to insist that his recommendations were more than suggestions, but a slight shake of Dean's head made him pause. The young alpha had backed his moves so far. He trusted Dean.

John continued, "Caring for our unmated omegas is an honor. Our conduct should be exemplary. I am committed to obtaining the best matches for them, and in the meantime they should be well cared for. If you have found us lacking, then we will address the problem."

"Alpha Winchester," Castiel inclined his head, keeping calm, "your unmated omegas are not possessions, to be traded, hoarded, kept safe, cared for… they are two teenagers, whose biology designated them omega, but they are still people, sons of this pack, entitled to be treated with the same respect and dignity as any other lupine in your charge."

"I never said they weren't." John snapped. "I am giving my co-operation. We will consult the Circle. No member of my pack will be badly treated."

Castiel nodded, in a semblance of submission to the Pack Alpha's fire, but privately he was glad that his words had elicited an outraged reaction.

Dean coughed.

"Yes, Son?" John tilted his chair back, the tension having dropped after Castiel's assent to his plans.

"Abigail…"

"I will speak with Abner in private."

"Dad!"

"Listen, Son. Being Pack Alpha is not a game of one-upmanship. I will not blindside my Future Keeper. Abner will be kept abreast of developments and I will raise my concerns with him." John stood signaling their dismissal. He added, "Advocate Novak, I will sleep on what you have told me and my advisors will be consulted."

++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

In the morning the Winchester Clan dressed in their Sunday best. Castiel, who had politely cried off attending chapel saying he would not intrude on the pack's worship, leaned over the gallery railing. Kate's long A-line dark gray dress matched John's suit and tie. Dean, Sam and Adam all wore darkest navy suits with white shirts. While Dean's tie was a deep red, Sam and Adam both had variants of deep blue. Even Millie wore a frilled dress with satin shirt. They made a handsome picture.

To Castiel's eye, Dean shone brighter than all. His gaze lingered on John's eldest. A sensation of vertigo swam over him, as if he could lose himself in Dean. He leaned more, railing bar digging into his flesh, drawn in a strange unfamiliar almost bewildering urge to suddenly get closer. He shook his head and shoulders like a rain soaked dog. His lips parted in a surprised 'O' noticed that a flush had risen on Dean's skin and that he similar was transfixed, head tilted back to meet Castiel's stare.

John's brow drew quizzically at the almost tangible crackling of electricity between them. Within the blink of an eye John clapped Dean on the shoulder to get him moving. While Kate rolled Millie's pushchair, ushering Adam and Sam to the door.

Left to his own devices with an illogical sinking bereft sensation in his chest, Castiel wrinkled his nose. He felt slightly discombobulated by the weird energy that had temporarily washed over him and Dean. He should really use this time, which Dean had groaned could be an absolute age if Pastor Inias gave an interminable sermon, and take advantage of a silent house to make a start on the first draft of his promised Monday report for Naomi. However he needed to breathe deep of fresh air, blow the cobwebs from his mind. The morning had dawned without a cloud in the sky. A short pleasant stroll, just through The Core and down to where the mountain stream ran under the stone and wood bridge would prepare his brain for writing his findings and for attending the Trusted Circle later. The prospect of walking unguarded and undisturbed, because everyone would be at chapel, was attractive enough for Castiel to dig out his blue jeans and Northwestern jersey tee with Wildcats paw print.

Although choir song drifted from the simple chapel as he walked by, and he caught sight of latecomers Rowena and Fergus Crowley skulking in a church side door, Castiel found his sojourn as pleasant and peaceful as he had hoped. Birdsong overtook hymn as he left The Core. The swing set at the playground outside Missouri's home and kindergarten squeaked in the morning breeze. Bubbling white water rushing over rocks and under the bridge filled his ears before his eyes beheld his chosen target. If he wished to reach the pack border, it would be the same distance again to the road barricade.

Retracing his footsteps, head tilted to catch the sun's rays, Castiel was startled to see Pamela Barnes, dressed in black jeans and a black racer-backed top, leap the low fence dividing her property from Harvelle's Bar. She rounded the bar and diner's closed up frontage to rap a tattoo of knocks on a side access door in Castiel's line of sight.

Once Pamela had disappeared inside, Ellen Harvelle stuck her head out, scanned the area and hissed, "Get in here, human boy, before one of god-squad spots ya."

Castiel pointed at his own chest.

"Yep, you, get a freaking move on. There's a fresh pot of coffee."

In long strides, Castiel followed Alpha Ellen's orders, entering the supposedly empty premises. Upside-down chairs on top of tables, empty food display cabinets, and closed blinds told that Harvelle's truly only opened for evening trade on a Sunday. However at the short end of the L-shaped bar near the jukebox, one large table was occupied.

Beta sisters Kate and Tasha sat close together. They raised their mugs of coffee in greeting. Dean's friend Krissy and her mate Aiden stood at the bar plating mouthwatering giant cookies to bring over. Pamela had already made herself comfortable with her Doc Martins resting on the edge of the table, until Ellen smacked at her ankles. Young Jo, whose blonde hair swung in a long ponytail as she finished her floor cleaning chore, brandished her mop with an excited yelp of "Hello Castiel."

"Hello Jo." Castiel responded in bemusement.

"Well," Ellen plunked her hand on her hip, "Plunk your fine ass down. Welcome to the Sunday Morning Club."

"Honorary membership bestowed." Krissy chuckled.

"Is this a regular gathering?" Castiel relaxed into a free seat beside Krissy. He eschewed the empty one next to Pamela, unsure that he'd avoid being pinched or cheek pecked at close range.

"Sure is," Ellen answered. "Attending chapel isn't for everyone."

"Though everyone's meant to go," Kate sighed.

"If they respect their elders." Tasha added in a mocking tone.

"Top benefit of presenting," Aiden waved his cookie, "being an adult, and saying 'nope' don't want to sit through Moldy Milton's sermons anymore."

"Unless you've have to." Jo blew a raspberry. "Mom's gotta go sometimes cos she's on The Circle."

"Collette or Tessa come to us some Sundays. And Madison'd love to be here but since she became school teacher she's got to be seen at chapel." Tasha added.

"And no way is Dean getting out of it, being Young Blood and Pack Alpha's alpha son." Krissy winced sympathetically.

"So, you think Dean would prefer to be here?" Castiel asked.

Pamela reached over and whacked him on the arm. She winked. "Honey, you bet he would."

The others dissolved into giggles. Even Aiden tittered.

"When we were pups, Dean got caught with ear buds in during service." Krissy chuckled.

Ellen puffed. "Honest to God, thought John would blow a gasket."

"John wasn't long Pack Alpha then." Pamela recounted, "But I think deep down Big John found it funny. Dean was hilarious as he apologized while trying to plead to be allowed to do it again, claiming he'd fall asleep otherwise."

"He's fallen asleep," Kate nodded. "He and Andy snored in unison that sweltering Sunday when service was twice as long because of that visiting preacher from Canisbay."

Glimpsing into Dean's past made a smile spread across Castiel's face.

"Refills?" Ellen offered as she gave Castiel his promised beverage.

"Make mine Irish." Pamela wiggled her fingers, "No piercing, tattooing, or delicate hair snipping today."

"Doesn't mean you can get merry while the rest of them pray." Ellen admonished.

"My dear fellow alpha, that's exactly what it means," Pamela laughed shamelessly, "Now fill her up."

With a fond headshake and a called reminder to Jo that Alpha Barnes set a bad example, Ellen fulfilled Pam's request adding a shot of whiskey to her mug. "Anyone else?"

Only Tasha took the offered liquor. Krissy refused with a downturned lip, explaining that she and Aiden would be hosting her large extended family for evening meal, meaning they had to start cooking up a storm once they'd depart their coffee morning.

"I shouldn't really." Pamela sighed, but continued to enjoy her whiskey, coffee, and cream combo. "I gotta appear in front of The Trusted Circle later."

Ellen raised a brow. "You got an issue to raise or you got summoned?"

"Summoned." Pamela responded, "But John said not to have a conniption. Seems I'm an advisor."

"Well I'll be…" Ellen hummed. "That man plays his cards close to his chest. Wonder what he's planning now."

Castiel spoke up. "I will also be attending your Circle."

All eyes turned to him.

"Alpha Winchester asked me to present some of my findings for your consideration and to be there, more as a consultant than an advisor."

"It's okay, Castiel," Ellen said, "We guessed once you'd gone up to the compound you'd have 'findings' to discuss. I just hope you don't think too badly of us all."

"Not at all," Castiel assured.

In fact the illicit coffee morning was filled with such relaxed teasing laughter and normality that Castiel could have imagined it taking place in his Grandmother's kitchen many years ago. There was a talk of a cousin in another pack who was recovering from a broken leg, news of Ellen's son Ash and his college studies, and how Jo hoped to be selected at a Pack Meet later in the summer to compete for Kripke's Hollow in the associated pup-games.

++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The Trusted Circle meeting began with everyone milling around the Pack Alpha House living area. Alpha Abigail had been in the Pack Alpha's office with her father, but she departed beaming from ear to ear as soon as Adam brought the meeting to order by doing his favorite job of banging the gong. Pamela winked at Castiel when she emerged from the office with John. The advocate's spirits rose hoping that Pamela's and Abigail's acceptance of an apprenticeship was a good sign of things to come.

Sam, standing proud and serious, had the privilege of serving each attendee a small ceremonial wood-turned cup of Pack distilled Mead. The whiskey-like liquor was flavored with honey from Cain's beehives. Once all had their drinks, Sam and the rest of the family made themselves scare. The Circle members took their predesignated places at the long banquet style table. At the far end from John's commanding position, two chairs had been placed slightly apart. These were for Pamela and Castiel to occupy.

John took a sheet of paper from Dean, seated on his right. The Pack Alpha began by listing a few items on their agenda, which would be dealt with once Pamela and Castiel had departed. They would discuss Fergus Crowley's scheme to seek out further afield restaurants for their pigeon meat. A chorus of amused coughs obscured Castiel's hearing of the item raised on behalf of, newly emerged from rut, Vet Richardson.

The Pack Alpha rapped his knuckles on the table, which Castiel noted was the accepted method of gaining the Circle's attention. "Before we move on, Alpha Trenton has something to say."

Everyone focused on the Circle's stormy faced Strong Arm. Cole's nostrils flared. In a deadened tone, with clenched jaw, he addressed Castiel.

"I apologize for laying a hand on you, Advocate Novak. You are a Guest. I was out of line."

The elderly doctor and Cain both raised a brow. Bobby gave a firm nod, while a low simmering growl was just audible from Dean's throat.

"Apology accepted," Castiel gulped, taking the most insincere hate-filled apology that he had ever received and wondering if the ordered apology in front of Cole's peers had just made him an enemy.

With another table tap, John nodded. "Moving on, Advocate Novak has the floor."

"I came here with Alfie, returning him after he ran from this pack." Castiel reminded them. "It has been my pleasure to begin to get to know you all, and I look forward to the rest of my stay amongst you."

Dean encouraged him with a slight nod.

"Simultaneous with Alfie being discovered by Seraphville deputies, I was delivering a talk at our community college about the role of lupine advocacy. There are many rewarding highlights to my career, from aiding a lupine entrepreneur to access loans to seeing a werekind teen graduate having fought for educational equality on their behalf. But there are deep lows and obstacles be it bigotry, fighting against institutions and within the system, or the tragic reality of abuse." Castiel took a breath. "Stopping short of violence does not rule out an abusive situation. Psychological emotional torment, control, coercion, and intimation are Abuse. Restriction of movement, denial of independence, control of activities and imposed isolation are Abuse. Consider the cruelty of having only four blank walls to stare at, of your only activity being to make handicrafts or grow herbs for the pack market stall? No leisure time? When I arrived at the omega house, they were locked inside, denied access to their garden and preventing the Sarver pups and mate from dropping in to see them…"

"I won't listen to this." Abner stood, pushing back his chair loudly.

"We will hear our Guest out." John ordered with his jaw set.

"Weighing textbook definitions of abuse on one end of a teeter totter, how do we balance the situation of this pack's omegas? Treated as treasured or as trophies? As coddled or with unthinking cruelty?" Castiel challenged.

"Abner is our Future Keeper, our expert." Cain said, "Let him respond."

Castiel tapped at his lip. "Let me ask this. What makes Alpha Sarver your pack's omega expert? What qualifies him in this area beyond his role as Andy and Alfie's jailor?"

"How dare you!" Abner stood to his feet a second time.

"Now, Abner, calm down. This human is wet behind the ears," Missouri said sweetly with a portion of steel, "but he is true of heart."

Castiel bristled at the inference that he was inexperienced.

"Granted," Cain tapped the table, "almost twenty years ago when Gadreel presented the whole pack was dismayed. This circle was at a loss and, how to put it…"

"Chaotic headless chickens," Missouri hummed to herself.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ellen gave a nasal snort, "but it was a pretty mix of panic and awe."

"Father did not give that impression," Inias's brows drew in confusion.

"But we were," Missouri insisted, "Magnus was as useless as ever, except to insist that our new omega be kept completely safe. And young Abner stepped up to the plate."

Abner's chest puffed. "It was my honor to be chosen as Future Keeper, in the tradition of previous generations of Sarvers."

"But y'hadn't a frigging clue." Bobby threw his eyes to the ceiling. "Y'learnt on the job. And y'know, it wasn't you or Marv or Magnus or the pack's reputation that suffered because of it, but poor Gadreel."

"Shut your mouth." Abner snapped.

"Alpha Sarver." John growled a warning. "Decorum at table."

"Apologies, Alpha." Abner dropped his eyes, chastened. "Whispers and snide comments of what happened between me and my mate have followed us since that time. I did nothing wrong. I'm doing nothing wrong now. Y'all don't know how trying it can be to have to take care of whining omegas…"

John tapped the table so hard that it vibrated. "I am beginning to see that our cherished omegas may have cause for complaint."

"And, Sarver," Bobby asked with a piercing stare, "You saying that your mate whined during the years he was held in the omega house?"

Suddenly shamefaced Abner answered in a hushed tone, "No, Alpha Singer, he didn't. Gadreel sobbed." He choked up. "He wept brokenly, and we bonded as I did my best to console him. Our union might have been born in misery but I've done my best to bring my 'Dreel happiness. For seventeen years this pack had no new omega. We planted herb beds. We sledgehammered that hut to the ground and built the new home. We recycled pieces done by the factory apprentices to furnish it. And all the time from our mating – no new omega, but for fourteen years we prepared."

Castiel bit his lip, a momentary sting to distract from the heartache evoked by Abner's revelation. He wasn't sure that Abner's best had been good enough for Gadreel, but he did love his omega mate in his own way. A quick glance round the table showed the Trusted Circle had been rocked Abner's truth. Inias clutched at his wooden cross. Cole's eyes were closed. Missouri's hand pressed on her heart. Dean was glassy eyed.

"I wonder," Castiel ventured tentatively into the silence, "if the present Trusted Circle could be the one that improves life for their most vulnerable pack mates?"

"What do you propose?" Ellen asked.

"I can dream of equality." Castiel responded. "I can dream of parents supporting their pups through their gender designations in their own homes, their own beds. Being helped through a traumatic painful time in the bosom of their family. But I am a realist, and I've listened to your dogma that the whole pack becomes a new omega's family. I am asking you to take that role."

Bobby said, "We all want the best for those boys."

"Cas thinks the guys should be allowed free reign around Kripke's Hollow, so long as they've got a responsible chaperone. If we're all meant to be their kin, then surely they can freaking walk among us." Dean jumped in. Spotting Abner's parted lips, he continued, "Doesn't have to be Abner all the time. We could decide who qualifies, wants to, and even if there should be two chaperones."

"In consideration of omega safety," Castiel opened his palms demonstrating his reasonableness, "and perceived dangers if strangers are about, or if you are expecting visitors, then on those days staying in the omega compound would be acceptable."

"That proposal is quite a change to our ways." Cain stroked his beard.

"Not one we could decide on without much discussion and meditation." Inias added.

"Even if it's your son's freedom of movement?" Dean hissed.

"Dean." John warned. "You understand that Beta Milton no longer claims Samandriel as his son."

Dean eye rolled. "Yeah, I get it. That's dumb too."

Ancient Doctor Grey cleared his throat, "Our _Young_ blood should be more respectful of this Circle. The whole pack becoming a new omega's family is a powerful tradition. Bonding everyone to them while offering the new omega security and safety."

"There is a spiritual aspect too," Missouri added, "by becoming a child of the pack, the in-between state from pup to mated omega is recognized and cherished."

"We're not going to throw out all our Ways. Some of them have merit." Ellen addressed Dean, "But those that do not… I don't see why we can't adapt. We can thrash it all out at our Circle meetings."

Castiel coughed. "I am humbled but your openness and your willingness to address Alfie and Andy's situation, but I wonder if some small concessions could be agreed today."

"Today?" Cain raised his brows.

John took over. Having permitted the previous banter he outlined a few of Castiel's suggestions and put it to his advisors that some things could be agreed there and then. He finished with, "Thoughts? I can direct some practical stuff here and now. What about removing the locks on their door into the herb garden? Or providing a television?"

Abner crossed his arms defensively "Locks keep unwanted visitors out. With respect I don't think lowering security should be a snap decision."

"Granted." John agreed to Castiel's disappointment.

Abner continued. "And it's a known fact that omegas are gentle natured. They should not be exposed to filth and violence."

"No-one's pushing for a subscription to a porn channel. Geez," Dean huffed.

Pamela chuckled. She raised her hand for permission to speak, which John acknowledged. "I pride myself on having a better selection of novels for our younger members than the bestsellers rack in the General Store. I'd be very willing to donate a few of the teen urban fantasies that Alfie liked and the teen spy-adventures that Andy liked."

"Ash left behind his portable DVD player," Ellen chipped in, "I'd be happy to send that up to the compound. I bet if we asked around we could get a decent selection of PG-13 movies. Hell, some of those R-rated flicks don't have nothing in them to write home about."

Narrowing his eyes in Abner's direction, John nodded slowly, "We'll respect the custom of sheltering our omegas from violent and adult themed entertainment. Thanks, Ellen, I'm giving you the job of gathering suitable movies and boxsets for the boys. Pamela, your books will be appreciated. As for chaperoned movement outside the compound, Bobby would you examine the Lore? Is this something permitted in the past? If so, why did it stop? Would you all take time to consider this from your own perspectives? It is unreasonable to expect Abner to undertake chaperone duty alone. Who would volunteer? How much time would you give? How would it work in practice? Should the boys have unrestricted movement, or only at times when chaperones would be available? If Inias collected them could they come to chapel services? Would an older pup be a suitable chaperone? Or would Alfie and Andy walking Abner and Gadreel's younger pups to school and kindergarten be too risky? Would we consider travel outside pack boundaries, like how Gadreel and Karen can leave with their mates? I want every angle looked at. But no debate now. Think on this. Mediate. Cogitate. We have an historic decision to make. One that will set the Lore and Legacy for future generations. We will not take it lightly or rapidly, but after due consideration."

Castiel nodded. He could accept that. He would have to accept it. He could not foretell the pack's final decision. John was focused and in control. Abner remained red-faced and defensive. The Doctor, Cain and Cole looked like they had swallowed lemons. Inias and Missouri were pensive. Bobby looked eager to research his lore. Ellen was relaxed and grinning. Dean looked pleased as punch, giving Castiel a sneaky thumbs up when he caught his gaze.

"Advocate Novak, you may leave us now." John pronounced. "We must set the future path of one of our new adults."

Castiel stood and thanked the assembly.

John gave him a closed-mouthed smile and nod.

As Castiel headed of the stairs to retreat to his room and add all that had occurred to his Monday report, he could heard John's confident voice began to tell his circle all that an apprentice would learn under Pamela.

Knowing Abigail Sarver would have a channel for her turbulent new alpha energies and a strong female alpha role model gave Castiel hope for how this pack was willing to do better for its members. Inch by inch, week by week, he was filled with determination that he would return to his life in Seraphville after his two months leaving a better pack than when he arrived. The stray thought of his as yet far off departure caused a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gripped the handrail of the bannisters, sucking air as Dean's face filled his mind's eye.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **R.I.P. David Bowie**  
> 
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> _We could steal time, just for one day. We can be Heroes, for ever and ever. What d'you say? I, I wish you could swim, Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim, though nothing, nothing will keep us together. We can beat them, for ever and ever. Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day. I, I will be king, And you, you will be queen. Though nothing will drive them away. We can be Heroes, just for one day, We can be us, just for one day._  
> 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Several days went by before Dean could make good on his promise to provide a place where Castiel could get away from everything. 

Impatience had built inside Castiel. The slow pace of pack decision making was extremely frustrating. No matter how much he wanted to beseech John Winchester for hourly progress updates, he bit his tongue. Knowing that giving Andy and Alfie more freedom was under consideration did not stop him from wishing he could wave a magic wand.

When Dean thrust a filled backpack into his arms and told him to swap his suit for his jeans and boots, Castiel double blinked in confusion before finding his feet retracing his steps to his bedroom. His compliance was assured by a gentle shove between his shoulder blades and an illogical chortle from Dean about getting a move on before the waterfall dried up on the first truly warm late May day.

With a burst of mischief, Castiel deliberately forgot his cellphone, leaving his link to Naomi and life outside Kripke’s Hollow in the pocket of his suit jacket. V-necked midnight blue tee over jeans matched Dean’s black tee, jeans and open light khaki shirt. They met nobody as they set off round the back of the Pack Alpha House and into the rising tree line. There was a distinct, if slightly overgrown, trail to follow. 

For all the early summer woodland flowers where light broke through the leaf canopy, whip thin branches with the potential to whack arms and faces, occasional close quarters flight of disturbed songbirds, it was the ripple of Dean’s muscles that snagged Castiel’s focus. Their hike took them through the pack’s forestry plantation from well-maintained pine scented mature acreage to sun kissed stands of shoulder height saplings and more recently cleared long grass filled openings. 

Several times Dean stopped to check on Cas’s progress, or to take a breather standing shoulder to shoulder appreciating valley or woodland views. They exchanged bottled water back and forth but talked little more than a few words of ‘how you doing’ and ‘not much further’ as they climbed. It was a companionable silence that permitted sounds of the forest to accompany their hike.

Finally the gradient increased, trees thinned, undergrowth was replaced by stony soil. The reason that their supplies were in backpacks was explained when they had to make use of handholds to climb over a steep rock formation. 

As they breached the top the sound of rushing water filled Castiel’s senses. As if gouged out by God’s hand, a turquoise freshwater pool rippled from a stunning ribbon waterfall. The water plunged from higher than Dean and Castiel’s approach into a rock sheltered bowl-like pool. 

“It goes underground.” Dean followed the track of Castiel’s eyes, explaining why no stream appeared to flow outwards. “Appears again down and round a ways.”

“It’s… enchanting.” Castiel could not properly express his awe this hidden place. One side of the small basin was shaded by overgrowth, on the other below them inclining flat gray rocks dipped into the rippled waters, and between to their left slim white falls cascaded from between leafy young trees.

Dean shifted his feet awkwardly. “It’s alright.”

Castiel reached out a hand, touching Dean’s warm arm, “It is more than alright. Thank you, Dean, for sharing this pack secret with me.”

“Huh?” Dean huffed but an almost shy pleased smile graced his features.

“This could be on the cover of National Geographic. You all could market this as a place to visit.”

“Naw,” Dean shook his head, “Wouldn’t want that. Anyways, it’s not a secret. This here is the actual for real Hollow that Kripke named after himself.”

“I see.” Castiel admired the rock basin, glimmering pond and rushing water, the location that Dean’s pack took its name from. 

It was an easy scramble down to the water’s edge. Dean laid out a threadbare old army blanket on a conveniently flatter rock slab. He produced bottles of soda, a tube of chips, salami cream cheese and pickle sandwiches, and foil wrapped leftover fried chicken.

Sitting there in sunshine, the sound of babbling water, the presence of Dean, made all the knots tangled up inside Castiel uncoil. His shoulders eased. He chewed tasty chicken flesh leisurely. He removed his boots and socks causing Dean to grin, follow suit and wiggle their toes in unison.

“This is a wonderful escape,” Castiel commented dreamily, tilting his head upwards to watch the progress of a lazy puffball cloud. “No one can disturb us here.”

“No cell phone signal this far out,” Dean agreed. “That boss of yours can’t interrupt.”

Castiel tittered like a naughty pup, “I didn’t expect that. I left my cell behind.”

“Castiel, you rebel!”

“What if your Dad is looking for you?” Castiel parried with a wink.

“Guess we’re both rebelling. You’re a bad influence, Cas.” Dean grinned. He teased but with audible admiration. “Coming in here stirring the pot, speaking up to Dad, making us think about omega rights…”

“Equal rights.”

“…Equal rights, justice, fairness…” Dean’s voice trailed away. He sighed, “Dad subjects me to these talks, like by the fire once Sam and Adam are in bed but other times too. We could be happy as clams servicing the John Deere Forester engine and he’ll launch into a spiel about judgement, or allocation of housing, or liaising with schools…”

“He’s trying to prepare you…”

“Groom me to take over one day.” Dean hissed and shook out his shoulders. “For a role I never asked for. Getting my hands dirty with motor oil or cooking grease is totally off the table…”

“I’ve been meaning to enquire, Dean.” Castiel gingerly met the young alpha’s eye, checking it was okay to continue. “Once your father is satisfied that he has trained you, shown you the ropes, could you pursue studies to your liking? He is a mechanic, yes? Surely he would agree that it would be beneficial for you to have a trade and qualifications.”

Dean clicked his tongue. He reached over their heads with his right hand. “Dad’s standards are up there. When we were on the road he’d have Sammy and me doing training. Exercising. Running. Wrestling and crap. This one place we had a cabin at the bottom this shit steep hill, like your calves would scream out loud at the sight of it. Four times up and down once schoolwork was done. I was angry with him, can’t remember why, and I steamed up and down and again and again. My legs burned. Knees ached. Came and stood in front of him on the cabin stoop and said ‘That was five, sir.’ And he said, ‘If you can do it five times then you coulda done it six,’ gets up and walks into the house.”

“He sets impossibly high standards.” Castiel comprehended grimly.

“And doesn’t tell you the benchmark.” Dean barked. He scrubbed his hand over his mouth and chin. “It’s not enough that I’m too freaking busy to spend time with my old gang, haven’t kept in touch with the guys from high school, don’t get to help Sammy with his studies… Gotta focus on what John wants for me, for the pack, so I understand my position, my responsibilities, know how to help a pack grow… Huh, listen to me rabbiting on. I don’t really wanna poke this bear. Don’t wanna ruin our day.”

As he listened, Cas’s heart pained at the stuffed down forlorn need for company, the plain loneliness that Dean lived with amid all his family. John was driving his son to be an exemplary nurturing pack alpha. He silently asked the question ‘Who nurtured Dean?’

Castiel reached over to cup Dean’s knee. “Sharing your troubles is an honor not a day ruiner. Any time you want to pour your dilemmas into a friendly ear…”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” A soft smile graced Dean’s lips. He rocked backwards ready to change the mood. “Let’s skip all the crap. Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“Like what?” Castiel asked, finally and reluctantly withdrawing his hand. He took a swig of his now warm flat soda.

“First car you drove?”

Castiel laughed. “My parents bought me a Honda Civic so I wouldn’t wreck my Dad’s Buick. You?”

“My Baby… My first and only black beauty… I’m a one car guy.” 

“You’re drooling.” Castiel ribbed.

Dean rubbed his face on his shirt sleeve then looked at the dry material. “You punked me!”

“You believed me.” Castiel snickered. “First girl or boyfriend?”

“Never really had one,” Dean leaned back on the blanket. “Did some pup fun stuff, y’know, like kissy kissy holdy handies? Anna and I pretended we’d mate. Got to second base couple months before we both presented.”

“Kelly Simmons on the back porch at my thirteenth birthday,” Castiel revealed. The memory assaulted him of not knowing what to do with his hands and being surprised by Kelly’s probing tongue while all the time crickets chirped unaffected by the momentous event in Castiel’s life.

“Where’d you go?” Dean shuffled closer to bump shoulders. “And what kinda name is Kelly? Boy or Girl?”

“Ha! Wouldn’t you like to know?” Castiel tapped the side of his nose.

“Come on, Cas. Don’t tell me she was your true love or he broke your itty bitty pup heart?”

“You are incorrigible. He stood on my toe and he tasted of menthol cigarettes. Once I recovered from realizing I had participated in my first kiss, I nearly barfed.”

Dean guffawed. “That’s terrible. Terrible and brilliant.”

“And memorable.” Castiel agreed with his own dry laugh.

“First popsicle?”

“What the hell? I don’t remember that.” Castiel’s ribs shook with continued mirth.

“Mine was cherry red on this baking hot day while we stayed with a New Jersey lupine family group. I unwrapped it like it was a magic wand.”

Castiel gulped. Dean must have been quite small, but it must have been after his mother died. However the image his brain unhelpfully supplied was of present day all grown up gloriously alpha Dean with his lips sinfully wrapped around a long red Popsicle shining with melt water which would escape and trickle down his chin in drips between his red-blond stubble. 

A pained moan emerged unbidden from Castiel’s throat. He shifted his position to hide his uncomfortable full trousers.

Dean noticed. He prowled cat-like on hands and knees to face his companion. “You like that? Me sucking… long and deep.”

A garbled noise was all Castiel could manage. He didn’t know if he was begging for more or pleading with Dean not to torment him.

“You smell….”

“I smell?” Castiel recovered enough to offer a fake offended face.

“Let me finish,” Dean eye-rolled, still hovering close. He took a deep breath. “Your pheromones are freaking intoxicating.”

Castiel raised his brows. Surely he was being teased now. Dean must be exaggerating.

“Let me…” Dean inched closer. 

He pushed his nose under Castiel’s ear, taking a deep inhalation. His hand spanned Cas’s spine keeping him in that position. Cas leaned back into the alpha’s hold, letting Dean take his weight. Then chapped lips mouthed tender kisses along his freshly shaved jaw, telegraphing their intention, giving him an opening to refuse or pull away. Eyes fluttering at such un-alpha-like humble intimacy, Cas moistened his lips. He was ready, willing, wanted. When Dean’s hot breath entered his mouth, he opened more, welcoming him in. Dean’s tongue was like warm velvet, savory from their picnic but all Dean. They writhed and twisted on the blanket for better position until somehow Castiel was on his back, elbows under him while Dean braced his body over. Deep kisses became nipped caresses. Pupils blown wide to Castiel’s perception sunlight haloed the young alpha so that his hair was a golden crown and he took on an otherworldly quality. With dancer-like smoothness Dean’s shirt and tee disappeared, cast aside. Attentive hands rucked Cas’s top upwards. He sat up, lifting his arms like a child. Dean smiled wide as he tossed the dark blue tee on top of his own clothes. 

“Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?”

“You wanna lose the rest?” the alpha wiggled his eyebrows.

In record time, Castiel could view his intended lover in all his glory. Dean’s length and sack were full and impressive. So much larger than the standard human guy, but not scary, more like Castiel couldn’t wait to touch and taste and feel the weight of Dean’s cock in his palm. Showing unbelievable trust the alpha lay sideways, lower than Cas, showing him his vulnerable back and neck. There were no words. Castiel carefully, reverently traced his fingers on each knob of Dean’s spine, dotted caresses to his lower back, and ran a hand down the muscle of Dean’s thighs. Seeking friction, Cas pressed his hard-on against Dean’s hip.

His southwards progress was halted by a strangled yelp, “We can’t do this.”

Castiel rocked back onto his knees, looking up as Dean’s twisted cheeks-flushed to face him. “What?”

“I want.” Dean bit his lower lip. “I want you.”

“I want you too,” Castiel responded guilelessly. “Nothing we can do here is wrong, unless it is unwanted.”

“I can’t.” Dean looked away. “My knot… it’d rip you open.”

“Well that’s like a bucket of cold water.” Castiel commented as his erection flagged.

“Cas,” Dean reached for him. “I’m treading water. I guess, I can’t let you go into this blind… I don’t know if I’d be able to, if I’d be capable of stopping myself…”

“Hey, hey,” Castiel smoothed the soft skin under Dean’s eye with his thumb, “We don’t have to do that.”

“I… I’m not a bottom… alphas don’t… and I can’t knot you.”

“Are you trying to say we’re sexually doomed just as we were about to enjoy our time in the sun in this beautiful place?” Castiel mildly chastised, hoping to lift Dean out of his sudden funk. “And don’t you guys have gay relationships? What do alphas and alphas do? What about an alpha male and a beta male?”

“Geez, Dude, I wasn’t expecting our date to turn into a lecture on lupine sexuality.”

“Our date.” Castiel repeated, the words warming him. “So this is a date?”

Dean shoulder bumped him, “You know it is.”

“I am curious though, Professor Winchester, can you enlighten me on lupine sexual dynamics?” Castiel sagged back on his elbows again, but left enough room for Dean to recline beside him.

“What you humans call homosexuality isn’t frowned upon so much by werekind.” Dean began. “Don’t get me wrong, as a species we want to procreate. Hell, the importance of omegas is the pinnacle of that mindset, but within a pack or a grouping of lupine families if a male beta couple mate or two female alphas wanna make a go of things, then there isn’t a problem… especially if they’ve got siblings to carry on their family lines. Way back when parents died those couples would adopt orphaned pups. There’s a famous tale in our lore of Alpha Dodi and Beta Kareem. Bobby’d tell it better, but they were a male couple who led a pack in a time of pestilence and ended up raising all the pups of those who succumbed.”

“Such a history of tolerance is admirable.” 

“Bet you’re still wondering about the mechanics.” Dean teased with a lewd chuckle.

Feeling his cheeks heat, Castiel confessed, “I was hoping you would cover that area.”

“There’s areas of you I’d like to cover.”

Castiel guffawed.

“Bad?” Dean winced.

“I’ve heard better come ons.” Castiel sniggered, but he sneaked his fingers across the dividing few inches of blanket to lay his hand on Dean’s warm thigh. “What about omega-omega matings?”

“Naw. Doesn’t happen.” Dean paused in thought. “Couldn’t happen.”

Castiel squinted, pondering. When there was more than one unmated omega, for years, sequestered away from all others… Who was he to presume what Andy and Alfie or any others in similar situations might indulge in for pleasure? He did not believe that the boys were so attached but he felt an ounce of pity for others who may have formed bonds while unmated. They would truly be doomed because they had no choice but to part and be mated to the alphas chosen for them.

“Lube.” Dean blurted.

“Huh?” 

“Buckets of it. Why do you think the premier lube manufacturers are owned by a lupine?” Dean snorted. “A helluva prep and buckets of SucroCorp’s topline lube, hours of stretching and prepping you, Cas.”

The feral noise that escaped Castiel’s throat matched the sultry growl from Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, flipping to retake his pose over Castiel’s body. “We can do other things today… good things.”

“Pleasurable things,” Castiel agreed breathlessly, “But, Dean, will that be enough for you?”

His question was double edged, asking about beyond the moment.

“Will it be for you?” Dean met his gaze.

Castiel gulped under the alpha focus. He nodded, agreed to now and the unspoken tentative promise of more.

At that nod, Dean’s natural dominance came out. He held Cas, manipulated him, biting, controlling their kisses. Cas dug his nails into the meat of Dean’s shoulders. He gasped and rutted against him, wanting more. Dean pinned his arms to the blanket, sucking hickeys into the flesh of his stomach. It excited Cas, caused a thrill to roll through him, but he wasn’t a natural submissive and he gave as good as he got, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. It was Cas who tugged at Dean’s hand, bringing their fists together, sliding their erections in a frenzy of need, instigating mutual jerking that rose and consumed them.

Dean wrapped his fingertips in the slightly longer hairs at the nape of Castiel’s neck, and tugged. Castiel’s chin shot up. Their eyes met. Dean’s pupils were pinpricks, almost feral in his desire. Tight chested, panting, Castiel intimately recognized the alpha’s state. As his own passion reached the pain barrier, throbbing, wanting, wanton, Castiel let out a whining moan of pure need.

“I got you, Cas, I got you.”

The calloused pull and twist of Dean’s fist stole every word from Castiel’s throat. He couldn’t form a ‘please’ to plead or beg for release, but he didn’t have to. Dean bent double taking Cas’s head between sinful warm soft lips and sucking just, just enough. With an unintelligible shout, Castiel threw his head back as he came soul-wrenchingly hard.

“All for me,” Dean’s eyes twinkled. He had pulled back in time, but pearly spend decorated his chin and chest. He licked his lower lip, “Umm. Salty.”

Sultry and sensual, Dean’s praise reignited Castiel’s heated desire. His own growl slipped between his teeth, not letting the size of Dean’s erect cock faze him, he took both hands and felt the so very different, exotic, wondrous bulge of the beginnings of Dean’s knot. Squeezing and releasing his grip on the hot straining skin and muscle, Castiel watched in breath held awe. Dean rutted into his hold arching back in peaking bliss.

“Like that, Cas, just like, Cas. Oh My God, you’re awesome.” Dean panted as his body coiled and strained. A full body tremble before stilling completely.

“Mine,” Dean shouted out as he came copiously, hot release covering Castiel’s hands and their bodies.

Eyelids closed, Castiel took a deep disbelieving breath, comprehending that he was really there, that Dean had been so taken in the moment he had shouted a claim, that they had really done it, and he was the luckiest sucker in the world.

When Castiel opened his eyes, Dean laughed loud. “We ruined the blanket.”

Hilarity infected Castiel. They both collapsed onto their backs, side by side, laughing in pure joy under the blue sky.

A few moments after their titters faded away, languid but sticky, Castiel allowed Dean to grab both his hands and haul him to his feet. They tumbled into the rock pool with all the grace of flapping birds.

“Good God.” Castiel yelped. The water was icy.

“It’s bracing,” Dean said with bravado as his teeth chattered. “It’ll warm up.”

Swimming round the alpha, to get his muscles moving to generate kinetic heat, Castiel blew a raspberry, “Bullshit.”

Dean threw his head back laughing, spray of droplets shining in the slanted light. He dived under, proving himself a powerful swimmer by chasing and catching up to Castiel. They did a circuit of the deeper waters, flicking water at the other with their fingers. Under the plunging waterfall, they took turns pushing each other out of the way to have a natural freezing hydro-massage across their shoulders. When gooseflesh rose on Castiel’s arms and he couldn’t stop shivering, he swam across to the sunnier side of the hollow. Once his toes found pebbles in the shallows, Castiel heaved his body out onto their slanted rock.

Dean followed. He cupped Castiel’s cheek with fingers cool from the water and planted a cherished close lipped almost grateful kiss.

Castiel inclined his head in question, but Dean had bent to unzip the backpack that the advocate had carried to the waterfall. He produced two decent sized towels.

“Ah-ha, now I know why my pack was softer and lighter.” Castiel said gratefully while rubbing his cold skin vigorously.

Dean made quick work of his own drying and re-dressing. He pouted, looking at the rock pool accusingly, “It washed away my scent.”

Castiel shook his head indulgently, picking his discarded tee from the rock where it had landed and pulling it over his head. The very second he was also dressed, Dean was on him, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck like a demented large cat, licking a stripe across the last shade of faded bruises on his throat.

“Okaaaayyy?” Castiel asked warily, pushing the alpha away gently. “That was a bit unnerving.”

With a half-laugh, Dean responded, “Just, kinda, instinct, y’know. Hope you didn’t mind.”

“Can’t say I object to nuzzling, but some warning would be cool.”

“Yeah, OK. Warning.” Dean shifted his weight onto one leg. “Alpha’s don’t nuzzle or crap but I kind of liked it too.”

Castiel furled his brow. “Bet alpha’s do so cuddle and nuzzle their ma….”

He gulped hard, dropping his eyes to the messed up blanket at their feet. He couldn’t go there. It would be like claiming to be Dean’s mate.

Dean’s fingers wrapped around his hand, stroking his palm ever so tenderly. “Cas? It’s alright. I get it.”

Castiel looked up meeting wide green hopeful eyes. “You do?”

Dean sucked a quick courage taking breath. “What you’re feeling, I’m feeling.”

Castiel nodded. “But others…”

“We can keep this between us. Only ours.” Dean promised. “We don’t have to tell anyone.”

Castiel twisted his lip, a pinch of hurt that as a human he might not be good enough. “Do you want that? Do you want to hide?”

“No. Goddammit.” Dean swore. “I don’t give two fucks what anyone thinks, but I don’t want you treated wrong. And my Dad… I don’t know… I don’t think he’d understand cross species loving’.”

Sadly Castiel nodded his understanding. “You don’t need to worry about how I’d be treated, Dean. I can take care of myself, but I respect your father’s power to kick me out of the pack.”

Dean’s hold tightened to bone crushing. “That’s it. Can’t have him send you away. We gotta keep this secret. For now anyhow. Until I can think how to approach Dad. That’s if you want to keep going,” Suddenly diffident, Dean’s eyes scooted away, “if you want…”

“I want.” Castiel lifted his free hand, cupping Dean’s jaw and drawing him in close. “It’s not rational or cautious or socially acceptable or freaking sensible but, God in Heaven, I want you Dean Winchester.”

Their kiss was long, deep and hungry, devouring any qualms, tightening the bond between them. 

When they parted, white floaters dotted Castiel’s vision and he gasped for air.

As they packed up and made their return to the main settlement, they bumped hips and stole pecked kisses. It was like something had changed for the better, some sort of dam had broken allowing their held back affection and desire to flow between them. They grinned as they slid down the steepest parts, chased each other through the flatter long grass, and pinned wild white bloodroot poppies behind each other’s ears.

One perfect day. A vacation from all worries and restrictions. A refuge from pack life. An unparalleled afternoon in Castiel’s experience. 

In the final stretch, they smoothed down their clothing and removed their floral decorations. Castiel pretended not to see Dean stuff the two white flowers into a side zip compartment of his backpack. 

Backs straight, hands grazing but not touching, almost out of the tree line, they were surprised to see Fergus Crowley in a black button down and trousers, sitting on a log, ankles crossed, making notes with a pencil in a small memo pad.

“What is he doing here?” Dean hissed.

Crowley looked up. Somehow his smile of welcome made Castiel’s skin crawl. 

“Dobie.” The older alpha explained. “Gavin’s best racer. The fool bet on her making her way back from Cannon in record time. He won his wager. A falcon snatched her just over the field here.”

Castiel winced. Dean blew a puff of sympathetic air.

It seemed his sympathy was wasted though because Crowley dry chuckled, “Was just making note of her demise. Gavin’s gone running like an infant in tears to Grandmother. He might be my spawn but how he presented alpha, I will never know.”

“Your spawn?” Castiel imbued his tone with outrage. He corrected, “Your son. He must have treated this pigeon as a pet. Perhaps Rowena understands his loss.”

Crowley snorted in disgust, rising to his feet, nose in the air. “We don’t need your meddling. Gavin’s of age, alpha, and works for me, so you can keep your human nose outta business that doesn’t concern you.”

“Crowley,” Dean warned, “Castiel is our guest.”

“And what _hosting duties_ were you performing, alone, away from everyone?” So unexpectedly and brazenly did Crowley breach the distance between them, that Dean and Castiel did not have time to catch up, before the alpha was scenting Castiel’s neck.

Dean grabbed him by the shirt sleeves and bodily lifted the shorter alpha, planting him a couple of feet apart.

“What the fuck was that? Why do you think you could do that?” Dean challenged.

“Ha!” Crowley triumphed. “He reeks of you and you’re all bee-stung lips. He’s marked you as his, Castiel Novak. Did he make that clear? Get your consent before he dumped his pheromones all over you - Pissed on his territory?”

“I was aware.” Castiel replied conservatively. He refused to let this toad-like man besmirch and tarnish what was blossoming between Dean and him, or to dirty the memories of their cherished hours of sanctuary.

Catching Crowley making a curled lip smug smirk, he hoped the pigeon farmer’s self-satisfaction was due to nothing more than getting one over on a higher ranked alpha.

“I’d advise soap,” Crowley chortled, “Plenty of soap, if you don’t want the whole pack, kit and caboodle, and Papa John to know your recreational activities.”

Dean poked a finger hard into Crowley’s chest. Full on alpha voiced he directed, “It’s my turn to speak, and you will listen. You will keep your nose out of business that doesn’t concern you.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Crowley replied, still with a taunt but he had dropped his eyes to Dean’s chin rather than making a challenge.

“Good.” Dean affirmed. He caught hold of Castiel’s wrist, leaving the other alpha behind. “Come on, Cas, we’ve better places to be.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profuse apologies for the delay.  
> I had problems with my medications/bloods so I was basically working and sleeping there for a few weeks. No time for writing, but I'm good again so here's some new words for you...

“He’s sleeping, Cas,” Sam whispered the obvious. “They didn’t get back from fixing the wood chipper until after midnight.”

“I heard their arrival home.” Castiel inclined his head, examining Dean’s prone body. Three limbs sprawled over sides of his armchair, completely relaxed in his midday slumber. An open graphic novel lay across his light plaid shirt, its title obscured where Dean’s hand lay on top of it. The alpha’s head rested back exposing his cleanly shaved neck and how tempting it would be to suck a kiss over his Adam’s apple, dot feather-light caresses in an arc to his collar bones and reverently open each shirt button…

Sam cleared his throat.

Castiel realized his staring had verged on obsessive. 

He flicked his eyes up to massive roof beams, just as Dean startled. Book falling to the floor, Dean twisted rapidly into a more normal seating position.

The alpha blinked, then croaked. “What you both doing there? Watching me?”

“Hello, Dean. You were asleep.” Castiel replied, not wanting to speak the thoughts that had actually crossed his mind.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Dean cocked his head. He exchanged as look with Sam as if despairing of Castiel’s awkwardness. With a crooked smile he asked, “Wassup, guys?”

Running down stairs, almost tripping over an open lace, Adam skated to a halt. “I’m ready. I’m coming. I am. You said I could, Dean. I get to come.”

Light dawned in Dean’s eyes which then turned mischievous. “Well I don’t know. I think Ellen’s got rules against feeding little pup brothers who can’t tie their shoes and have teeth that could drop into her food.”

Adam sucked a breath, dropping to his knees and fumbling to untie and redo his trainers. All the while Sam and Dean nearly burst trying to hold back from laughing. Part of Castiel wanted to help the boy’s little fingers make the best shoelace knots but he knew Adam would not want his assistance in front of older brothers who were joshing him.

Standing straight Adam opened his mouth wide and wiggled his loose lower front tooth with the tip of his pointer finger, “See, look. Look, Castiel. Look, Sammy. It won’t come out. I know cos I’ve been pushing at it forever and it don’t want out of me yet.”

“You’re gonna be like a pirate, Gap-Tooth-Adam.” Sam teased gently.

“Naw-ha,” Adam shook his head and planted his hands on his hips. “Won’t cos Teacher Madison showed us maps of mouths and I’m gonna get big teeth. Big huge ones like bitey ones.”

“You sure are,” Dean agreed, rising to clap the pup on his shoulder. “We’d better let you come to Ellen’s or you’ll eat us alive.”

“I wouldn’t.” Adam muttered, stepping close to his eldest brother. “I’d only use my bitey teeth on my own omega when I’d grow up and be an alpha.”

Dean raised his brows and hummed. “An alpha, huh?”

Sam pursed his lips, “You know alphas don’t bite their omega mates, right?”

“They do in the fairytales.” Adam countered.

“But that was real real long ago,” Sam explained. “Before everybody’d know who’s mated to who, and before alphas gave their omega mates a cloak to wear. Back me up here, Dean!”

“You’re doing fine on your own.” Dean’s lips twitched. He grabbed his wallet and watch from the coffee table, silently jerking his thumb towards the door.

Castiel took the stairs two steps at a time to grab his own wallet. Previous trips to Ellen’s had resulted in on the house treats, other pack members buying coffees for their Guest, or Dean sticking his hand in his own pocket. This time Castiel was determined to treat Dean, Sam and Adam to lunch. As he rushed to rejoin the Winchester boys, he ran his tongue over his own lower teeth, feeling them small and imperfect. He’d never thought much about his dental state. He had decent straight top teeth but with a slight overbite, luckily not enough to need orthodontics, and only a couple of teenage filings. There was one particular widely grinning photograph of him and Balthazar, which his friend refused to delete, where all Castiel could see was a face full of gums. Dean had beautiful teeth, strong and ideally sized, part of his stunning smiles. It was already clear that Sam would also have a captivating adult smile. Physiologically and evolutionary lupines had only a marginal dental advantage but it was fascinating how their playful banter with Adam made Castiel realize that none of the pack teenagers had braces on their teeth. He could only think of one of his client families who had a daughter who wore a simple wire retainer. Thinking of human-lupine differences caused an unpleasant churning in his gut.

“What you chewing on?” Dean leaned in to ask as they left the house.

“Teeth.”

“Still thinking about teeth,” Dean chuckled, “cause that’s not weird at all… or maybe,” he confided right into the curl of Castiel’s ear, “you want my teeth nipping and scraping your heated skin.”

“Dean!” Castiel threw his eyes towards Sam and Adam, steadfastly ignoring the way his body responded craving Dean’s touch.

Experiencing Dean’s head thrown back joyous laughter was a wonder. The alpha caught Castiel’s hand in his, swinging their arms until they began to cross The Core.

At Harvelle’s a few other pack members already had the idea of a leisurely Saturday brunch or morning coffee. Castiel spotted a table with Missouri, Andy’s mother Holly, and Cain’s mate Collette. At another Tommy and Petra Collins, Adam’s teachers Madison and Ennis, and Beta Tessa shared stacks of pancakes. Amelia and Don Richardson sat on barstools with their coffees and cake. 

Sam streaked ahead to snag the corner table for four. He triumphantly plunked his butt on a chair, closely followed by Adam whose chair legs screeched as he dragged it out.

“Hey, Winchester Pups, watch my furniture!” Ellen called out, but her fond smile and ruffle of Adam’s hair ameliorated any chiding. 

“Sorry, Ellen,” Dean apologized. “My nutcase bros wanted to beat the lunch stampede.”

“Huh,” She grinned wryly, “We ain’t no New York diner, but y’never know, we could be besieged by outsiders. The agriculture inspector and the buying team from that furniture company all detoured here for sustenance this week.”

“And you got me,” Castiel added to her list of strangers as he took his place next to Dean.

He was taken aback when Ellen carded her hand through his hair too. “Naw, Castiel, you’re no outsider anymore.”

The warm bloom in Castiel’s breast matched the soft grateful expression on Dean’s face. 

A flicked spray of water from Sam’s fingers and giggles from the younger brothers broke the moment, but that warm belonging remained as Castiel watched Dean scoot round to tickle Adam under his ribs while Sam dashed into the kitchen only to be dragged back to their table by Jo.

More than an hour flew by before Castiel could comprehend it. Their coffees and sodas were refilled. Syrup splattered Adam’s tee. Dean stole bacon from everyone. People came to say hello. And in all of it Castiel was included. Dean’s arm slung over his shoulder, Castiel belonged more than he had anywhere or with anyone since he was a child.

Dean raised his arm to wave at Bobby and Karen who had paused in their entry to greet Missouri at the table closest to the door. Karen returned her own discreet wave while Collette pulled out a chair for the omega to join their party. 

Bobby tipped his cap at the ladies before making his way across the diner. He clapped Sam on the shoulder causing the teenage pup to twist his neck and grin up at his mentor.

“All set, Sam?” Bobby asked.

“Yessir.” Sam beamed. “Can’t wait for school to be out next week.”

Dean shook his head, “Can’t believe it. Bobby, you sure you’re not vying for Missouri’s role? Must be some sort of witchcraft to hear Sam wishing for end of term.”

“Don’t you let Beta Moseley overhear you calling her Spirit work witchcraft, and I’ll leave any vying to Rowena.” Bobby answered. “Though I am happy to admit that young Sam here has a magic touch with our archives.”

Sam preened. “I just wanna help. That Dad let me be your apprentice for the summer break is the magic part. I can’t wait to start cleaning and restoring the oldest works.”

“And having a sneaky read of ‘em.” Bobby winked.

Sam flushed. He bit his lip.

“Awh, it’s alright, Pup.” Bobby took pity on him ruffling Sam’s hair, “Once you’ve got them in your paws it’s hard not delve in. But if we want to restore the contents of more than one cabinet before the leaves fall from the trees, we’ll have to resist temptation together.”

Sam nodded vigorously. “You can trust me, Uncle Bobby. We’ll do piles and piles of ‘em this summer. I’ll be there every day, all day long.”

“Sounds like a special hell to me.” Dean muttered.

Castiel smiled at the contrast between the brothers. 

“How about you, Adam?” Bobby asked, ignoring Dean’s side comment. “You want to come help sometimes? We could do with a dusting assistant.”

“Na-huh,” Adam screwed up his face. “No way… I mean, no thank you, Alpha Bobby. Daddy promised he and Dean are gonna show me car stuff.”

“Car stuff?” Bobby hummed. “Guess we got a budding mechanic here.”

Adam tilted his head thoughtfully. “I like learning how things work on the inside, like engines and teeth and brains and stuff.”

“Geez, two nerdy siblings who got the brains of the family,” Dean whistled through his teeth, “Gotta hope Millie ends up badass.”

“You can be badass and brainy. In fact brawn without brains is a liability.” Bobby chided.

“Quite right, Bobby,” Castiel agreed. “And of course, Dean is not admitting to his own bright intelligence.”

“Dean’s smart.” Adam chipped in. “Like way smart.”

“Mrs. Styles says she tried to get Dean to be a mathlete too.” Sam contributed.

“Okay, okay,” the alpha in question stood up, extracting his wallet from his back pocket, “let’s nip the Dean’s brain appreciation society in the bud.”

“No.” Castiel replied tongue in cheek, “You sit there and listen while I head to the counter. Lunch was my treat.”

“Caaassss,” Dean whined playfully.

“Nu-uh,” Castiel pointed at Dean’s chair until it was retaken. “My turn to pay.”

At the counter Castiel was joined by Missouri.

The short lady cleared her throat to gain his attention.

Castiel offered a polite smile.

“You and our Pack Alpha’s son make a handsome couple.” She spoke admiringly in her gentle easy tone.

“Thank you,” Castiel replied with only a marginal wince at her plain addressing of their unspoken but increasingly unhidden relationship.

She patted his forearm with a sympathy that confused him. “Soon, young man, the time will come when Dean must sit you down and talk with you.”

He squinted, comprehending that the spiritual representative meant far more than just shooting the breeze. “Talk about what?”

“Times are changing.” She shivered, rubbing gooseflesh on her arm. “I cannot see beyond the fog. Will you both plot the same course or diverge?”

“Cas!” Dean bellowed, approaching while holding his cell phone aloft. “Got a message from Dad. You and me gotta meet him at the Sarvers’.”

“Is everything alright, Dean?” Cas reached to grab his arm. “Are the boys…?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. I mean as far as I can tell from Dad’s brief summons.” He bit his lip and confessed, “He wants you there but I’m tagging along.”

Castiel met determined green eyes with his own intense stare.

Missouri cleared her throat behind him. “Go now, Castiel. It is not our way to keep our Pack Alpha waiting.”

At her urging, he took his change from Ellen, who waved them all off. 

As he and Dean returned a protesting Sam and Adam to Kate’s care, Castiel anticipated what could have prompted his presence to be demanded at the omega house. He spared little to delve into Missouri’s advice except a quick rationalization that he supposed the beta needed to go around making cryptic comments to keep her reputation intact. 

“You look like a man on a mission.” Dean broke through the veil of thoughtful silence as they hiked the path to the Sarvers’.

“Perhaps I should have returned your father’s message. Find out what we are walking in on. What is going on?” Castiel chewed his lip.

“That presumes he’d have answered.” Dean huffed wryly. “You like to be prepared, don’t ya?”

Turning to gift a smile, liking how Dean was getting to know him, how they were still learning and gaining understanding of each other, Castiel responded. “I do. I could claim it’s all part of my advocate training. Reading through a new case file before meeting my client. Interviewing. Analyzing. But honestly? I love researching. Loved it in college. Loved gaining knowledge. When I see Sam’s eyes shine about getting his paws on Bobby’s oldest tomes, I can empathize. I guess I’m a bit like your brother in that regard.”

“Never said it was a bad thing.” Dean grinned.

Castiel nodded, although Dean couldn’t see him because the alpha had strode on ahead, opening the gate for him. 

Sargent, Gemma and Jael were shooting hoops against, more than into, a net-less basket screwed into a thick tall tree close to the house. They waved but didn’t break from their game. Dean twitched as if he wanted to join in, but controlled his urge and led Castiel inside, dropping a knock on the open door and shouting a ‘halllooo’.

Inside the foyer boisterous noise told that the rest of the family were occupied in the den. Drifting from the kitchen the unique enticing blend of garlicky herby tomato aromas made Castiel think of the best Italian meals. He was almost tugged forward to investigate if Gadreel had meatballs, marinara, Bolognese or parmigiana on his stove. However a sudden volume blare from the TV of ‘Scooby Doobie Doo’ with giggles of laughter and a squeal of four-year-old Delilah being tickled, turned them right to enter the den.

Castiel couldn’t fail to express his joy at the sight of the younger pups’ cartoon marathon being shared with Andy and Alfie. Andy had Delilah on her back, blowing raspberries on her tummy while she trilled with laughter. Alfie’s red white check head covering was rolled up and being sucked as a teething aid by Zeke, who shared a beanbag that had been dragged in from the omega house.

“Alpha Dean, Castiel,” Gadreel stood from his place on the sofa, Wendy on his hip. “Abner and our Pack Alpha will be here presently. They are returning early from market with news for us.”

Andy leaned back onto his heels. “First thing when Gad said John was calling, I thought they’d finally reached a decision about letting us roam round the pack.”

“I escaped!” Delilah scooted away a few feet to plop in front of the TV. “I like Shaggy.”

“You did, Poppet.” Andy stretched offer the little pup a fist bump.

“But you’ll get square eyes if you’re that close to the box.” Gadreel presented Wendy into a surprised Castiel’s hold, so he could drag his blonde darling a reasonable distance back from the screen.

Wendy blinked at Castiel. She was warm and precious. Her scent of milk and baby powder stirred paternal instincts. Lupines’ enhanced sense of smell must surely be a part of their legendary drive to protect their pups beyond all else. He cradled the little miss close and when she yawned, making a little fist arm stretch, he could have melted.

“Looks like someone else wants a fist bump too.” Dean extended a finger to rub the pup’s tiny hand. When he locked eyes with Castiel there was liquid goodness there too.

“Wendy’s about to go down for a nap.” Gadreel said, the softest smile on his face as he watched Dean and Castiel tend to his youngest.

“But not me, Omma, I don’t wanna. I won’t!” Zeke shouted.

“Shush,” Alfie admonished the toddler gently. “Omma knows best, and you mustn’t shout at him. Good boys don’t shout at their Omma.”

Zeke’s eyes were like saucers. “I be good.”

Gadreel’s eyes hopped from his fellow omega to his pup and back, taking in the simple lesson in maternal respect imparted by his teenage defender. 

Castiel smiled privately, marveling how this first granted freedom of interacting in the Sarver home with the family and anyone who called to the house was beneficial to more than just Andy and Alfie. He handed over Wendy with a measure of reluctance, allowing Gadreel to put her down in her crib and for him to pop his head out to check on his older pups’ basketball tournament.

“This is pretty cool.” Andy commented. “It might be toons and a pup crowd, Dean, but you know after a couple of years inside the corral, I’ll take being able to hang with you, and with Ash when he gets home for vacation, even if it’s not hiding out with sneaked brewskies in the auto shop.”

“You too, Man,” Dean answered slightly off point, but with a choked quality.

“Why does your Dad want to talk to us?” Alfie asked with his head tilted to one side.

“I haven’t a clue,” Dean admitted. “He wanted Cas here, so it must be something that he wants our Guest to witness.”

“Hopefully that means it is good news.” Castiel took a perch on the wide arm of the sofa, so that Gadreel’s space remained vacant. Dean leaned against the back of it, hand lightly resting on Cas’s shoulder. Conversation stalled as they all anticipated the Pack Alpha’s announcement. A new kids’ show started on the TV, but only the pups paid it any attention.

When Gadreel ushered in his basketball players and pulled his cloak hood over his short hair, it preceded the entry of Abner and John. The family alpha caught Gadreel around the waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing his mate to duck his eyes and whisper a welcome home. The omega turned to John and welcomed him too. Alfie and Andy parroted their mentor.

“Thank you all,” John smiled warmly. “It is good to see you all here together.”

“Would you like refreshments? A beer?” Gadreel offered before tapping Sargent on the shoulder, “Turn down the volume please, Son.”

“No need,” John spread his hand. “Let the pups enjoy their show.”

“Come into the dining room, Alpha,” Abner began to lead the way, “There is ample room for us all there. Gadreel, drinks and something for the Alpha to eat.”

John’s extended arm halted Gadreel’s rush to comply. “No, dear Omega Sarver. Please do not fuss. I won’t disturb you for long and Kate would not be impressed if Dean, Castiel and I spoiled our appetites before her evening meal. Although I must say my scent glands are filled with nostalgia. Is Angelo Milton’s Famous Meatball Sauce on your stove?”

Gadreel blinked, rendered speechless whether by John’s praising tone or the reminder of his own Omma Castiel could not tell.

“It’s Omma’s Skagetty.” Delilah chirped from where she was hiding behind Andy’s leg.

“Spaghetti,” Gadreel corrected gently while shooing Delilah back into the den, “and yes, it is my Omma’s recipe.”

“Mouthwatering.” Dean muttered in agreement. “But we’re not here to steal your dinner.”

“Good,” Andy said firmly, “because Alfie and I have dibs on large bowls with extra noodles.”

“Well, you do,” Alfie huffed, “I don’t know where you put it all.”

“I’m a growing boy,” Andy chortled, taking a seat and pointing at the next one for Dean to sit. Castiel took the next again.

John rapped his knuckles on the table as soon as everyone was seated. 

From the corner of his eye Castiel saw Abner grab Gadreel’s hand. He hoped it was to prevent him from venturing to the kitchen to whip up refreshments and not because bad news was brewing.

“Hand delivery,” the Pack Alpha began, “at our market stall. Package to be placed in my hands only.”

Gadreel sucked a breath of comprehension.

“Gaithersburg Lupine Community,” John half turned towards Castiel, “Home to our species defenders and lobbyists in DC, has presented a firm dowry proposal.”

Andy blew a loud exhalation. Alfie patted his friend on the arm. Gadreel looked like he was welling up.

“It is generous,” John continued, “and more than that, they offer their leader, Alpha Roman, to join with our omega. They will then be the Alpha and Omega mates of what is sure to be the new Gaithersburg Pack.”

“Whoa,” Andy leaned back, “straight to Pack Alpha Mate. That’s serious shit.”

John frowned.

Alfie jumped in to explain. “Guess we imagined we’d be joined with a Pack Alpha’s kid or the one of the next generation of a pack’s trusted circle.”

“It shows great esteem for our pack that Gaithersburg’s leader chooses us.” Abner preened.

“Because there’s so many unmated omegas,” Dean whispered sarcastically into Castiel’s ear.

His father’s glare made Dean straighten in his seat.

“My Trusted Circle will discuss all the practicalities of Gaithersburg’s offer, but finally I believe we have a dowry that I can recommend to my pack.”

“How old is Alpha Roman?” Castiel asked. He felt more like a witness than a participant to the discussion. He was out of his depth regarding arranged mating. How would he oversee the exchange of Andy for a dowry? He hated that his hands were tied. All he could do was try to intervene if there was a suspicion of anything not in Andy’s best interests. Gaithersburg was well beyond his jurisdiction but he would make sure Andy knew he could always call on him if he needed help. 

He clasped his hands vice tight on his lap, where the Pack Alpha could not see his tension. Dean’s fingers snaked over, touching, asking for permission. Unclenching, Castiel allowed his left hand to be taken.

“Dick Roman is in his thirties,” John answered. “I would not match one of our boys to an ancient.”

“And he meets your approval, Alpha?” Gadreel checked.

“Yes.” John nodded. He looked back to Andy. “You will all be able to judge for yourselves. Alpha Roman wishes to be formally introduced to his intended. There’s plenty to be done to prepare for the visit of another Pack Alpha, or almost Pack Alpha. We will treat him as such, show him our best face, and welcome him as the new mate of our omega.”

“What needs to be done?” Dean asked his father.

“Alpha Roman will call here to meet with Andy and Alfie. He proposes to come in two weeks’ time. Abner, I’ll sanction funds for any light renovations you feel necessary. You’ll have many helpers too, and we’ll host a formal dinner at the Pack House.”

“Alpha, what about Andy and Alfie’s clothes?” Gadreel asked. “I’m sure they would like to look their best.”

John looked taken aback. “Yeah,” he rubbed his chin, “Pamela and your Abigail could come cut their hair. Kate could find something in the store in Cannon.”

“If you will trust me,” Castiel volunteered, “I could submit my report by hand next week, and after consulting with Alfie and Andy pick up some items for them in Seraphville where there is a wider selection.”

“Thank you, Castiel.” John gave his approval while the teenagers nodded their agreement too. “I need your help and co-operation in another area.”

“Yes?” Castiel raised his brows.

“You and Dean can stop fooling around.”

All the oxygen was sucked out of the room.

Dean stiffened. He choked out, “Dad?”

“No, Dean. This fling you’ve got going on with our Guest stops now.”

Castiel’s eyes shot to Dean who looked rocked and stunned.

“Castiel, I have turned a blind eye but this changes things. I am sorry but I won’t have our pack be a mockery.”

“No, Dad.” Dean gulped.

“Dean, we all have noses, and your relations have been plain as daylight. You might have enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around. And I understand. I was a young buck once too, you know.” John smiled. “I had my rolls in the hay before your mother. But I won’t have my son scent marking our human guest, or playing footsie with him under the table in the presence of esteemed visitors.”

“We can be…” Dean wet his lips, “… discreet while Roman is here, can’t we Cas?”

“Dean,” Castiel took a moment to reply, “Yeah, of course. Alpha John, we would never do anything to hurt the pack’s reputation.”

“Good,” John affirmed. “Because your ‘vacation romance’ is being cut short.”

“Vacation?” Dean repeated. “No…”

“Dean,” John’s sympathetic smile cut Castiel to the quick. “Our Guest will return to his life Outside. Better to nip this fling in the bud now. Dick Roman’s visit is doing you a favor, Son. And you too, Castiel, before your reputation is tarnished by a passing relationship.”

The advocate heard the threat, that John could report his relations with Dean to Naomi, but he was unfazed. Dean was not underage, a client or a suspect in a department investigation. He had already included forming close friendships in his missives back to Seraphville. 

“Being with Dean will not tarnish me.” Castiel managed to reply. “I defer to your wisdom about how things could look to the Gaithersburg lupines…”

“Well I don’t.” Dean butted in. “Of all the freaking packs or groups in the country these guys interact with humans all the frigging time. They’re lobbyists and industrialists and the gold plated end of lupine society. If they can’t take me ‘interacting’ with Cas, then maybe they aren’t tolerant enough to buy Andy.”

“Dean!” John thumped his fist onto the table. 

“Sorry, Man,” Dean shook his head and winced towards Andy. “I didn’t mean that. I know you’re getting matched not bought.”

Andy shrugged ruefully.

John’s face was set. “No more. Dean, it stops. You will both stop your nonsense. This is an order. Do you understand me?”

Dean flinched. Then as Castiel’s heart stuttered, Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Something ethereal snapped.

“As we will be accommodating the Gaithersburg representatives, Castiel, I would be obliged if you would bunk with Bobby and Karen for the duration. Dean will be occupied with preparations, so I will make Sam available for anything you need.”

Castiel didn’t comprehend a word. He didn’t feel his own head bob in confirmation. He didn’t understand when the others rose and John beckoned Dean to follow him. He didn’t feel Alfie hug him around his shoulders or Gadreel put a glass of water in his hand. He didn’t listen to Abner’s surprisingly sympathetic comment that it was for the best. He didn’t know why he remained seated as Dean walked away, or why Dean didn’t return. He didn’t know how all those things kept happening while a foreign pain burst inside him. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	12. Twelve

++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN+++++++++++++++++++++

“I cannot believe you, Cassie.”

“Huh?” 

Castiel squinted at his best friend who was swilling a glass of chardonnay as he leaned back on his barstool. It was a marvel how Balthazar could pair a wine with any food, even lunch hour hot wings from the seventies themed bar on Seraphville Main Street. 

“Darling, you disappeared off the face of the planet…”

“I’ve been in Kripke’s Hollow.” Castiel interrupted in a flat tone of voice, attempting to curb Balthazar’s flair. He loved his friend, but at the moment Castiel was too raw for playful dramatics. 

“Off the face of the planet,” His friend was undeterred. “Only to resurface like a morose lovesick wet puppy…”

“Balthazar!” Castiel sighed. He had not come looking for sympathy. Balthazar’s suggestion of handing over his bundle of (mostly junk) mail here in person rather than visiting Cas’s empty apartment was attractive because the advocate hoped for a distraction from his circling thoughts that revolved round the absence of Dean from his life. Instead Balthazar had pried the whole sorry tale from him before their hot wings had landed at their relatively private corner of the bar counter.

“You could at least join me in partaking of this fine vintage. I’ll buy a bottle. Misery loves company? Drown your sorrows? A friend who shares is…”

“It’s lunchtime not happy hour.” Castiel glared. “Though I’ll admit that I wished for a fortifying shot as I listened to Naomi’s disapproval at being handed this week’s report in person and watched her curl her lip that I’d stepped up to purchase new outfits for Andy and Alfie. She insisted I return to the pack without delay.”

“Castiel Personal Shopper, I never thought I’d see the day,” Balthazar chortled. “I should be insulted that you didn’t want my fashionista input.”

“I did not buy designer jeans, gilt medallions, and low V-neck sweaters,” Castiel’s lips twitched in a reluctant half-smile. One of the things he loved, and occasionally found annoying, was Balthazar ability to find humor in any situation.

“And that is where you went wrong. This, Darling… ” Balthazar twirled his medallion around his pointer finger, “is solid gold. But think of the impression they would make on this hoity-toity suitor… I’ll even let you borrow my favorite cologne…”

Shaking his head, Castiel relaxed a margin as he imagined Andy and Alfie attired as mini-Balthazar clones, instead of his selection of smart casual trousers, simple button downs and lightweight crewneck sweaters.

“You should definitely add some bling to your purchases,” Balthazar expanded, eyes twinkling. The piped music changed from Leo Sayer to Glen Campbell. “Now, Cassie, even fate agrees with me.”

“I should dress them as Rhinestone Cowboys?” 

“I told you. Making an impression. I firmly believe in it. Almost as much as in the power of the vine.” He tilted his glass to gesture his repeated offer to supply copious alcohol.

“I must drive back to the pack.” Castiel’s shoulders slumped. Back to the pack where he now keenly felt an outsider, where he stuck out like a sore thumb, where sympathetic looks and Karen’s kind attempts to fill the hole in his heart with home cooked food only served to make him feel more other.

“Serious older wiser friend voice?” Balthazar volunteered, all jest vanished.

Castiel gulped and nodded his assent while being apprehensive about what bizarre advice could be offered.

“This Dean guy sounds immature, selfish, and screwed down under his daddy’s thumb.”

Castiel opened his mouth to refute the accusation of selfishness and to defend Dean’s honor, but found that he couldn’t argue with the summation of Dean’s response to his father’s demand. He had been stunned when Dean walked away, part of him still didn’t quite believe it had happened.

“But,” Balthazar continued, “If you like him then you’ve got to fight for him. Get back there and make him talk to you.”

“How can I ‘talk’ with him?” Castiel used frustrated air quotes. “I’ve told you. I haven’t seen him for 48 hours. I don’t know if John is preventing it or if Dean has chosen to avoid me.”

“The pack can’t be that big, Cassie. Go find him.”

Swallowing over a lump in his throat, Castiel confessed, “I fear he doesn’t want to see me. That he believes his father’s assertion that we were in a vacation romance, that he has cut ties with me.”

“Good God, Man. Grow a pair.” Balthazar huffed.

“What?” Castiel double blinked.

“You messaged me how different Dean is. You’ve told me you never felt like this before.”

“No. I haven’t.” Castiel shook his head. What he and Dean had, what was blossoming between them, was truly special, something to be treasured and nurtured. The distance future and long term concerns had remained vague but there had been a fragile hope, an unexplainable bond which defied barriers. Yet at the very first barrier, John’s veto on their relationship, Dean had turned his back. It hurt. It didn’t make sense. In his bones Castiel felt the turn of events was fundamentally wrong. It was frightening how much he instinctively needed to close the divide between them. 

“Yes, yes, well not in so many words, but I can read between the lines.” Balthazar rolled his eyes before reaching for his wine glass. “Didn’t sound like a summer camp romance to me.”

“Alpha John has convinced Dean.” 

“Well then, unconvince him.”

Obstacles and impossibilities rose in Castiel’s mind.

“Balthazar, how can I? We are from two different worlds. Dean has responsibilities. Hell, I have responsibilities. Maybe we were always doomed. Maybe we were living in a bubble.”

“Lovin’ in a bubble.” Balthazar wiggled his eyebrows. “You don’t believe any of that tosh. And so what if you are human and he is lupine? Break the barriers. Take that leap.”

The encouragement sounded hollow. Hopelessness threatened to overwhelm Castiel. He had to put back on his game face so that when he returned to the pack he could continue his duty as advocate. 

Lost in fortifying his heart for his impending return, he failed to notice Balthazar slamming a fifty on the counter until his arm was pulled and he was being dragged from his bar stool.

Supertramp sang about feeling no sorrow and feeling no shame as Castiel was frog marched under the giant poster of Travolta as Tony Manero, out the door and down the sidewalk. He managed to squawk a protest as he stumbled to avoid a fire hydrant.

“Not listening.” Balthazar strode onwards, his grip never faltering. “You won’t listen to me. I’m marching you to your car, putting you in the driving seat… Hell I’ll even lean in and click your seat belt. You are going to face him and find out if he feels the same.”

“This is ridiculous.” Castiel protested. “Balthazar, seriously I can walk unaided.”

Balthazar stopped suddenly, but not because he was conceding. They were within striking distance of the continental and being hailed by a jaywalker approaching fast.

“Castiel! Why are you in Seraphville? What happened, brother?” Alpha Benny planted himself directly in front of his friend, offering a quick nod to Balthazar.

Mouth agape, Castiel was overtaken by a reluctance to lay out his broken relationship. He pulled himself together to greet his burly friend. “Hello Benny.”

“An alpha lupine lothario has broken his heart.” Balthazar summarized with a bitter laugh.

Castiel gave his supposed best friend his ultimate death glare.

Benny did not laugh. He caught Castiel by the shoulders and leaned in to scent his neck under his ear. The advocate was so surprised by the invasion of his personal space and by a lupine action occurring in a human dominated environment that he froze in place.

The alpha pulled back a frown of concern on his face.

“Of course you scented nothing because I’ve showered, because I haven’t been in Dean’s presence for two days…”

Benny shook his head slowly. “He has kissed you, held your face in his hand while you wore your suit jacket. Your collar, and very faintly even to my nose - your skin, has changed slightly.” Anger poured into his words. “Has some alpha declared you his? Then shunned you? Played with you? What sort of people are these Winchester lupines?”

Shunned was a painful description. It was Castiel’s turn to shake his head. “I had thought that Dean and I were together, but his father forbade human-lupine intimacy.”

“He deserted you.” Benny steamed. “Dishonored you. I’ll kill him.”

“Whoa, Benny. Hang on. Balthazar is urging me to return and confront Dean. I am considering his advice.”

“Well done, Darling.” Balthazar praised.

Castiel continued. “It is better to find out now if Dean viewed what we had as temporary fun or if he had thoughts of more, if he is chilled about being over, or if there is something to fight for. But their pack alpha, Dean’s father, has forbidden it.”

“Dark age pack rules,” Benny fumed.

“So,” Castiel tilted his head, processing Benny’s comment. “Are human-lupine relationships possible elsewhere? I haven’t met any couples. To my knowledge we keep to our own.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Benny emphasized, “the Old Man would never have allowed a human-lupine pairing in my old pack, and they are as rare as hen’s teeth, spoken of in hushed tones as something kind of mythical. Don’t always last either, don’t think I ever heard of a human-lupine going so far as mating. No pups y’know, not that that’s a concern for you, Chief.”

“We’ve all got some Neanderthal DNA somewhere,” Balthazar chipped in, “I read it in a magazine. Bet there’s a trace of lupine in us and a trace of human in you.”

Benny rolled his eyes. “I doubt that, Balthazar. Don’t know of any human-lupine pup-kids. But point is, Castiel and this Dean, not unheard of. If they won’t hear of you too bumping uglies in Kripke’s Hollow and you want to take this further, my friend, then ask him to leave.”

“Hear hear,” Balthazar interjected. “You want him, go get him, or at least face him square on and ask him.”

Castiel huffed. Dean wouldn’t leave his family, his siblings, and his pack. Castiel knew that for sure, but perhaps he might hear Benny’s knowledge. Maybe there was a way to be together if he could convince John Winchester that loving his son was not unnatural.

“Okay.” He wheezed.

“Okay?” Benny and Balthazar both parroted.

Castiel nodded. He had good friends. “Thank you. Both of you. There is a ray of hope and I’m going to find out if Dean wants to take it.”

He sounded more confident than he felt, but he was going to screw his courage to the sticking place and take his fate in his hands, and put on his boots, and face his demons, and every other saying and phrase he could use to encourage himself.

“I’m heading back. I’m doing this.”

“Bravo.” Balthazar cheered.

“Castiel.” Benny called as the advocate prepared to march the short distance to his car. “Be careful. There’s plenty a pack alpha will exile someone for less. Go for it, but watch your back.”

Castiel nodded. He was cognizant of his responsibilities and of Dean’s, but he had to discover if Dean was pining for him too or if it was time to start licking his wounds. He didn’t want to think that. He didn’t want to believe it, but Dean’s absence spoke otherwise.

He stuck rigidly to the top of the speed limit on his return to Kripke’s Hollow, heart beating erratically in his chest. Trying to train his brain to ponder on how Alfie and Andy would like their new threads was a futile exercise because Balthazar and Benny’s encouragement rolled around and around in his thoughts. Maybe he hadn’t tried hard enough to find Dean, deep down hoping that the young alpha would seek him out. He pushed away fears that green eyes would close and Dean would give him a cold shoulder, speak with frigid words, repeat his father’s patter. Instead he buoyed his courage with hopes that taking the initiative would be rewarded, and if not, that small negative voice sounded in his mind, then at least he would know the final truth.

So involved in his cogitations, he barely saluted Gavin and Aiden who were manning the road barricade. Crawling at a safe speed, Castiel was pleasantly surprised to find the shutter up on the garage bay where he had been parking his car. Once he had rolled to a stop and his eyes adjusted to the interior light, a greater surprise awaited him.

Dean was there. The alpha was dressed in black jeans and his black tee, bronze amulet bouncing against his chest as he rose from his relaxed crouch against the breeze block wall. He looked haggard as if he hadn’t slept since they had parted. He scrubbed his hand over his mouth and chin then stood waiting

Castiel gulped hard, his mind frozen not daring to hope. He stretched his hand over to the passenger foot well to pick up the bags of new clothes, but then changed his mind. He could retrieve them once he had spoken with Dean. He hoped his internal shakiness wasn’t obvious as he exited the car. This was the opportunity he sought. He could ask Dean if they were over.

Straightening up to face the young alpha, Castiel was taken aback to be grabbed by Dean, pushed together wordlessly and for the second time in less than an hour have his neck be deeply scented. A low grumbling growl emitted from Dean’s throat.

Wits recovered, Castiel pushed Dean away, stepping back to open some space between them. “You do not get to do that. You don’t get to ignore me for two days and then scent and scent mark me as if I am your possession.”

Stumbling back Dean shook his head as if clearing water out of his ears after a swim in the Hollow. “Sorry. Sorry, Cas… I …. I scented another….”

“Benny. My friend, Benny. I told you about him, how I helped him restart in Seraph County after he was exiled.” Castiel automatically responded but as he did his indignation rose. “Why I am justifying this to you? You turned your back on me. You walked away, Dean. What do you want? Why are you here?”

“I was waiting for you.” Dean mumbled. “I wanted to…”

“What?” Castiel asked sharply as the alpha’s voice trailed away. “What is so hard to say? That you are sorry we ever acted on our feelings?”

“No.” Dean yelped. He stepped closer. 

Close enough so that Castiel to count the individual freckles across his nose, close enough that if he tilted forwards their lips would meet.

“Don’t, Dean. You don’t get to do this. To tease me.”

“I’m not.” Dean’s voice broke. He grasped Castiel’s hands in his and squeezed. “I gotta know. I gotta… I can’t keep away any longer… I can’t have this spiraling round in my grapefruit… Was it? Was Dad right about…?” He gave a bitter self-protecting laugh, “You got a boy in every port, Sailor?”

Invested with truth and faith, Castiel replied solemnly, “No, Dean.”

His hand was squeezed tighter as Dean closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them he inhaled deeply.

“I tried. I did, Cas. I tried to follow Dad’s orders. Put the pack first… It’s ingrained, do what Dad says, what your Pack Alpha commands. But I’m freaking miserable… And I needed to know… what I’m feeling now… was it just a taster of what it’d be like in six weeks’ time when you vamoose outta here forevermore.”

“No.” Castiel breathed.

“No?” Dean repeated, green eyes shining.

“I was coming to find you.” Castiel said softly. “Was coming to ask you the same question. Was your father right? Was his word enough for you to end everything irrevocably? I needed to know if it was time to lick my wounds or fight for you.”

“Fight for me?” Dean asked with amused disbelief. “I’m the alpha here.”

Castiel kept hold of his courage. “Uh-huh, I’ll fight for you.”

Dean’s eyes dropped in shame. “Like I didn’t. Geez, y’know, Sammy whaled on me. Told me I’m a dumbass.”

“You can be my dumbass,” Castiel offered a tentative promise. “And you’re fighting now, aren’t you? You came to meet me.”

Dean nodded meeting his eyes again. “It’s not only Dad. The pack might’ve been fine with us ‘messing around’… but I want. No, not want, I need you.” Dean’s voice fell to a hush. “You feel like my mate.”

Castiel gasped. “Dean, that’s huge.”

“I know. I know, it’s too much.” Dean retreated, physically taking a half step away.

“Stop.” Castiel lifted their held hands to cradle them at his chest. “I feel it too. I don’t know what meeting your mate feels like. Humans don’t have mates in the same way.” He huffed. “I’ve never watched a Lifetime movie, but I hear they’re big into something called soul mates.”

Slowly as time stretched into milliseconds, Dean leaned in, breath warming Castiel’s lips before they touched and joined in a pressed sealing caress.

“Cas,” Dean wrapped his free arm around his waist pulling him closer.

“Dean.” Castiel whispered. “Are you sure?”

“Stay with me.”

Castiel’s heart lurched. “You’re risking…”

“I know.” 

“Do you? What if he exiles you? What if they won’t let us stay together?”

“What if you get your pink slip for inter-species relations?”

“They can’t.” Castiel bit his lip, “But I don’t fancy explaining to Naomi that I want to move to Kripke’s Hollow permanently.”

“I want Us.”

“I do too.”

“I will fight for us. I’m just sorry it took me a while to get my shit together.”

Castiel stopped that train of thought with another kiss. He tasted Dean, let their selves mingle, in scent or desire or he didn’t know what. Defining it didn’t matter. They were together, holding each other, and they both wanted that.

Dean chuckled as he cradled Castiel’s cheek. “I imagined breaking new ground in the future, more along the lines of pack reform especially since you arrived and started talking sense, but maybe we’ll be the first union.”

“I want that. I don’t know what it means for our lives. Can I really stay here? Will your father allow it? Allow us? If we had to leave, how would that impact you?”

“I don’t want think of that. I don’t want to leave here, Sam, Adam, Millie… shit everyone, but we wouldn’t go far, hey, Cas? Down to Seraphville? Far enough for Sammy to drive over once he’ll get his license next year?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel didn’t want think of Dean facing that future, but he was glad he could reassure him, “Your family will always be part of your life, not matter what.”

“I want to try.”

“Well, that’s what we’ll do.”

“Right on.” Dean smiled, his whole face lighting up. 

When they kissed the next time it was deeper and longer, and Castiel was prepared to face anything that came next.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPNSPNSPN++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for the slow updates. I've been working and sleeping and not much else for the last month.
> 
> I wanted to bring Cas and Dean to a better place before beginning to work on the next chapter, especially because I can't say how soon it will be. There is a lot more to this story plotted out in my notebooks, but I hope you'll forgive me if it takes a while to transform my ideas into story... 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks since my last update. I can only apologise for my tardiness. Thankfully this week has been a good one and I've been able to write, so while this chapter is shorter than normal I am glad to be able to post something.

Squeezing Dean’s hand tight, a surge of absurd trembling happiness coursed through Castiel’s veins. Absurd because they marched to meet their fate. Happy because they faced this together. Trembling because his inner devil of doubt whispered that he could not be one hundred percent sure that if John Winchester’s judgement meant sides had to be taken then Dean would choose Castiel. Why, his devil cooed, would Dean leave his home and his family for a relationship of only a matter of weeks…?

“Hey!”

Dean tugged Castiel closer to him. “Hey, Blue Eyes, you having a mini-meltdown?”

Castiel blinked wondering how Dean could have sensed it.

“Your breathing’s gone all weird, Man. And you spaced out on me there.”

Clearing his throat Castiel attempted to respond, “What if your father…?”

“I’m here. Right, Cas? We’re going in together. If there’s any blindsiding to be done this time, then it will be by us united, showing Dad we mean this.”

Searching Dean’s earnest face, Castiel found sincerity, conviction and small beads of perspiration dotting his brow telling that his partner had his own measure of nerves. With nod and a firm inhalation, he signaled that he was okay to continue. 

As they approached the steps of the back porch, Castiel’s heart thumped with increased force and velocity. This was it. They would show John their defiance, state their commitment to each other, and dare him to proclaim their relationship forbidden. In this land Pack Alpha John Winchester was judge, jury and executioner. 

His breath caught as Dean pushed open the back door, a normal action that on any other day bore no special meaning, but now Castiel felt like Daniel entering the lions’ den. 

Her hair loosely in a top knot, recipe books spread out on her work surface, Kate tipped a pencil against her teeth in time to a jingle on the radio. She looked in their direction as they entered. As she parsed that they were both there together her welcoming smile faltered. Her eyes widened in shock but she recovered quickly.

“I thought... I was expecting Gadreel and Collette… they both have recipe suggestions. I need all reinforcements planning the formal dinner for Alpha Roman’s visit.” Her mouth kept moving, speaking of Karen’s secret gravy recipe and how some food could be cooked in other kitchens and brought to the Alpha House for service, but all the while her eyes were riveted on where their fingers intertwined.

“Where’s Dad?” Dean interrupted when she paused for breath. 

He sounded so confident, so self-assured. Castiel looked at him proudly. 

Kate cocked her head, “Inside. He’s just back from Irv’s place. They mowed the playing field. He searched for you to pitch in before he left.”

While Castiel tried to calculate how many hours the young alpha had crouched on the concrete floor of the garage waiting for his return from Seraphville, Dean shrugged silently and began to move across the kitchen. 

“Dean,” Kate said in hushed urgent tone before giving her lower lip a quick bite. “Don’t… This pack could be yours one day…”

Dean sucked in his lips and shook his head. He raised his free hand slightly to halt her plea. She obeyed, standing like a frozen witness as they moved away. 

Unsure how Dean wished to appear before his father, Castiel made to pull his hand away but Dean wasn’t having it. He gripped hard. Warmth transmitted, diffusing through their skin and permitting them to continue, knowing they moved as one. Castiel had confronted belligerent fathers, taken on volatile situations, and overcome seizing fear in potentially abusive situations. But that all had been in his career, this was personal. More than personal, it was life changing and so important that his brain was having trouble comprehending it. He had lived his life without knowing of Dean’s existence, he wanted his future to be wrapped in Dean’s presence.

“All in.” Dean spoke almost under his breath.

“We meet our fate.” Castiel steadied himself.

“No fate.” Dean insisted, turning so his intense green eyes bore into Castiel’s soul. “No destiny. No plan. No mapped out inheritance. We make our own future.”

For one brief moment, Castiel leaned his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. “Ours.”

From the kitchen threshold, they could see John but had yet to be seen. The Pack Alpha was turned slightly away from them, seated in his preferred armchair, enjoying a large mug of coffee, and checking something on his tablet. He looked relaxed, which Cas hoped was a good omen.

Dean cleared his throat.

John’s head shot up and a black cloud fell over his features. “What is this?”

“Dad…”

Through gritted teeth the Pack Alpha continued as if his son had not spoken, “My orders were for no association between you. Is this some ridiculous late teenage rebellion, Dean?”

“Dad, you don’t understand. Cas is my mate.”

He said it, out loud, in front of his father. Castiel heart lurched at the enormity of Dean’s declaration. They truly were all in, and Castiel found that instead of being freaked a pool of calmness settled inside him. 

“Mate?” John’s eyes widened. He threw his head back and he laughed.

They stood in disbelief as hearty loud thigh slapping laughter sounded. 

Dean gulped. He tried again, loud enough to be heard. “Not joking.”

Abruptly John’s mirth vanished. “I told you both no.”

“But you didn’t know this,” Dean protested. “I didn’t say. And I’m so fucking sorry that I did. I let you think we were only having fun, maybe that I was flirting with a human, but it is so much more than that, Dad. I’m deadly serious down to my bones. Cas is my mate. He smells like my mate, feels like my mate, is my mate.”

“He’s human.”

“He’s the mate I choose.” Dean insisted.

John stood to his feet. He rubbed his beard in thought before adopting a reasoned tone. “Dean, I got to think of the bigger picture. I cannot and will not condone a relationship between my son and a human being. His species killed…”

Dean gulped hard. “All due respect Dad. Cas is not a stereotype for his species. He is a person. He is my mate. And I will not give him up.”

“You are resolved in this?” John huffed. “This is what you choose to make a stand, a challenge to my authority?”

“No,” Dean ground his teeth. “Don’t you get it? I’m not challenging, I’m asking for your goddamned understanding.”

Rolling his eyes, John turned his attention on Castiel, who met his steely gaze with his own determined one. “Why? Castiel Novak, why would you come into our home as our Guest and do this? Is this part of your experiment? Part of your reports back to your headquarters? Are you playing Dean to further your research?”

“No.” Indignation rose in his breast, “I am not ‘playing’ Dean. Not reporting on our relationship. Your son has carved a special place in my heart, my soul. We seek your blessing to…”

“Dean has done that?” John raised an astonished brow. Imbued with threat he continued, “Come on now, Castiel. Why would you risk your career on my son?”

Castiel tilted his head, scrunched his brow, “Do you truly not see him as I do? Can you not see why I never want to be parted from him? I crave his touch, his smile, his laughter. Can you not see his integrity, his nobility, warmth and kind-heartedness?”

“Hey,” Dean mumbled, “way to make me sound like a wuzz.”

The small smile and flushed cheeks told Castiel that Dean’s protest was all bravado. He wished he could cradle Dean’s jaw in his palm and plant a tender kiss to his chapped lips.

“Humans and lupines do not mate.”

To Castiel’s ear it sounded like the Pack Alpha was trying to convince himself.

“Mightn’t have mated before,” Dean ventured. “Doesn’t mean we can’t now.”

John’s hands curled to fists. “It does if I say it’s not happening, and I’m saying this is not happening. It’s a phase, an obsession. It’ll pass, Dean. You’ll look back on this later in life and chuckle at your foolish youth.”

“Y’mean, Cas and me, we’ll look back on this and say we made it.”

All of a sudden an image popped into Castiel’s brain of their older grayer selves seated in porch rockers fingers grazing across the gap between them.

“You’d risk everything for him, for a human.” John sighed. “Why can’t you listen to me? Not as your Pack Alpha but as your father. This is not a good idea.”

“I love him, Dad.” 

“And I love Dean.” Castiel affirmed. 

“You barely know each other!”

“We know enough.” Dean stated. “If Cas agrees we will be mates.”

“This is ludicrous. You cannot mate with him.” John thumped the top of his armchair with his fist. “It’s an infatuation. Can you not put this relationship aside until after Dick Roman’s visit? I will not sanction a mating between you, but I can see you have feelings for each other. You would not have come to me otherwise. Once the dowry negotiations are completed, I can let you both spend time together during Castiel’s last weeks with us, but not in front of our visitors. Think of the pack, how this would look to outsiders.”

The tension in Castiel’s shoulders let out. He heard a kernel of hope in John’s proposed compromise. If they could hold out until after Roman left, then they could use his remaining time in Kripke’s Hollow to demonstrate and convince John that what they had was real and profound.

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I won’t hide a moment longer. You outed us, Dad. The pack knows. Castiel’s friends know. I won’t shun my mate while a rich alpha comes to buy Andy.”

“Dean!” John snapped. “This is folly. He is not the same species.”

“I know.” Dean shouted.

From the corner of his eye Castiel saw movement above. Sam was crouched peaking between the balustrades of the upstairs balcony. 

“Please, Alpha Winchester, Dean, please can we calm down?”

The other two glanced upstairs.

“Get into your room, Sam.” John bellowed.

The teen scarpered from his hiding spot.

“Are you seriously ready to hand over your pendant and leave this pack?” John challenged his son.

Dean clenched his fist around his horned amulet. 

Castiel held his breath.

“No, Dad.”

Castiel closed his eyes.

“I want to stay. I want this to be mine and Castiel’s home.”

“You know I can’t exile you now. How would I explain that to the visiting alphas?”

“You don’t have to exile us.” Dean sucked a breath. “We can stay on your say so.”

“You ask too much, Dean.” John sounded weary. “Being my son doesn’t entitle you to special privilege.”

“Nor does it deny Dean the same rights as your other pack members.” Castiel pointed out. “Would you cast out one of the others if they came proposing the same union? Or are you singling out Dean and I because of who he is?”

John didn’t answer. He huffed, turning sideways away from them and staring at the empty hearth. “You can both stay for now. It seems it is futile to order you to break up, but Castiel, you will remain at Bobby’s house. Just don’t flaunt this, whatever it is. Don’t make our pack a mockery or risk another’s mating.”

“We would never…” Castiel tried to protest that they wouldn’t jeopardize a happy union for Andy or Alfie.

“Dean, you’ve got some grown up decisions to make. Because I will tell you this, you will not mate a human under my rule. And Castiel, if you want to stay when your assignment is done, then you’re gonna have to apply for pack membership like any stray that’d show up at our door.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean muttered.

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, boy. I just delayed the inevitable. You gotta make your own hard choices and live with the consequences. Now go, leave me in peace.”

Outside the imposing main door, they hugged. It was a post battle embrace, a we-survived clinging hug. 

“He thinks we won’t last and that when you leave for the human world I’ll learn a life lesson.” Dean spoke into Castiel’s hair.

“He thinks wrong, ‘cos I’m going nowhere.” Castiel vowed. “If your pack will have me, this will be my home.”

“I hear you.” Dean’s lips grazed Castiel’s ear. “And if they won’t, we’ll find another way.”

Castiel believed him. He fervently hoped it wouldn’t come to that, because leaving his family would break something inside of Dean. “I think your Dad believes the pack wouldn’t accept me but I think you and me can show him otherwise.”

“I like your thoughts, Cas.” Dean smiled. “We better go about convincing ‘em we’re for real.”

“How about we start at Bobby and Karen’s place?” Cas wiggled his brows suggestively.

“Didn’t I say I like your thinking?”

Dean’s beaming smile swept away any lingering negativities. They had a chance. They were going to seize it. But first Castiel was going to seize Dean’s cheeks between his hands and kiss the life out of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been able to write any fiction in almost a year. I have ideas, pages of notes for this story alone, but can’t translate them into narrative. 
> 
> This leads me to my apology. I am so sorry that this story remains unfinished. I have made attempts to churn out a chapter and to move the plot on but to no avail. After almost 12 months I feel it is unfair to leave this fic hanging and to be honest I do not know if I would ever be able to write the additional five, six or more chapters that I had planned.
> 
> Leading us to here…. A few paragraphs in Castiel’s voice to let us all know where their journeys carried them…

*****************************SPNSPNSPN****************************

 

I wish I had the words to tell you how every time my Dean smiles it warms my heart to its very core, or the phrases to tell you how the simple weight of my hand on his denim clad knee steadies him when his alpha seeks to roar, how he dreams sometimes in the dead of night waking me from a light sleep whispering “Cas” into my ear.

I wish I was a storyteller to weave a tapestry of the events that unfolded from the morning of Alpha Richard Roman’s arrival at Kripke’s Hollow. How his charms and wiles initially deceived all, save for Dean whose instincts went on high alert the moment he shook the alpha’s manicured hand. Over the days of the Roman party’s visit sage minds (like Bobby, Ellen and Missouri) came round to Dean’s point of view but John’s eyes were only opened when Dick Roman withdrew his proposal for Andy, insisting instead that he should mate Omega Samandriel who would grace his arm with pose and refinement at Washington events. Although Roman’s wooing of our Alfie was underhand and careless of Andy’s feelings, negotiations continued with a hefty increase in Roman’s proffered dowry. Council members grumbled and groused, torn between disgust at the obvious payment for Alfie’s hand and anticipation of the massive dowry use to fix roofs, top up college funds and buy new trucks. Dean and I were on the side of the protesters. However when asked by John, Alfie consented to the match and a deal was done. 

It would be wonderful to be able to say that the consternation of his pack and how Roman outwitted John brought the Kripke’s Hollow Pack Alpha to his senses. The council began discussions with John about a better way to find a mate for Andy while fast tracking all my recommendations for his freedom of movement. However I was not as involved as I would have liked to have been because Naomi recalled me to Seraphville. My time with the pack was done. But Dean and I could not be parted. I took several weeks of leave from work while I began to get my affairs in order to make my permanent move to the pack.

And then….

Sam Winchester presented as omega.

Dean said it almost broke his father to carry Sam to the omega house and tell him that he was no longer a Winchester.

We broke Sam out on a dark moonless Wednesday night.

We lay low in my apartment. My friends, Benny and Charlie, aided us as we bounced ideas along a continuum of varied points from standing and fighting to fleeing to the antipodes.

Then John knocked at my door. He didn’t want to lose his sons. He wanted us all to return to the pack; his strong alpha son and his human mate, and his middle son who he knew would always be a Winchester. 

We did.

Nothing was simple. Nothing was easy. Everything was worth it.

Dean became John’s Second in Command. While ‘command’ became more consultative and considerate. Finding mates for Andy and Sam was not a cold political and financial process. Instead from time to time we took in alpha guests from other packs and from no pack at all. There would have to be a connection and an attraction before any discussion would take place.

I stood down as Country Liaison Officer and reduced my working hours but remained a social worker out of the Seraphville office commuting from Kripke’s Hollow. It was a difficult decision but by staying on the team and continuing to be a were-advocate, I was able to keep some of my cases and keep an eye on others. It was through my work that we ended up staying in greater touch with Alfie. The omega had wrapped his powerful alpha around his fingers, and was the inspiration for the new Gaithersburg Pack’s crusade in DC for the rights and protection of foundling pups in the human world. Removing Timmy from the grips of the university study was a profoundly rewarding win for me personally. Kripke’s Hollow provided temporary respite for some were-orphans in the early days of the Romans’ campaign. Later Dean and I gained approval as foster parents. I feel safe saying that we would both agree that providing a home and family for our foster children and pups is one of the most rewarding parts of our lives.

Life carried on… 

The year after Dick Roman’s visit a trading party visited from a Canadian pack and thus Andy met Asa. Dowry negotiations were brief and perfunctory before Andy left us for Manitoba wrapped under Alpha Asa Fox’s arm with a beaming smile on his face.

In the midst of a terrifying winter storm that downed many of trees Abner Sarver spectacularly lost his temper, the final straw that led to his temporary residence with Inias and Hester. Gadreel permitted his return to their home when Abner’s anger management counselling was completed.

And Sam… took online courses, pursued Bobby’s lore books, and one day a young alpha and beta came to consult those books to resolve a dispute in their pack… and that was it… starry eyed love of true mates… Sam’s true mate was not a high ranking alpha in their own pack. We gained an alpha pack member who would joke that the lure to us was our pack’s treasure of lore, but we all know the lure was adoration of Sam. When Bobby’s eyes began to fail him and Karen put her foot down, the honor of lore keeper was undertaken jointly by Sam and his alpha.

If you had a looking glass into the far future perhaps you would see Dean standing on the decking of our home, The Pack Alpha House, with his arm slung around my shoulders, our heads bent towards each other, whispering words to make the other smile, as we watch our foster kids play with Sam’s pups, sun setting over the verdant trees of Kripke’s Hollow. 

 

******************************SPNSPNSPN**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, my lovelies. I’m only sorry it is not more, better, longer…
> 
> I deliberately left Sam’s alpha mate un-named because you can insert you own OTP for Sam… Jess? Eileen? Gabriel? Lucifer? Though if you have read my other works you can probably guess who it would have been if I had written the chapters ;-) 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read this story and thanks to those who left me such encouraging comments about continuing it. I only wish I had been able to do these characters more justice and give them the ended that they deserved.
> 
> Fare thee well #AKF


End file.
